Naruto's New Life
by JuliJellyBean
Summary: One night, Naruto is saved from the villagers by a man he has never seen before. This man isn't a Konoha ninja, however, he treats him better than any Konoha ninja ever has. Will Naruto stay in Konoha, or will he follow this man to a new life? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A group a six shinobi raced silently through the tree tops. The leader of this group appeared to be a male with a head of messy, light brown hair, pink eyes and a scar running from under his left eye down his cheek. Despite his young appearance he held a powerful air around him. He was none other than Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage.

Yagura stopped as he and his squadron reached the Hi no kuni border. Raising his hand he signalled for his group to halt. His eyes quickly scanned the area and came to a decision that the area was safe.

He slowly turned to face the five shinobi that had accompanied him.

"Well, I guess this is where we part," he announced.

Observing their expressions, he noted that a few of them were showing reluctance at his words.

Sighing, he asked, "What is it?"

One shinobi, Haru was her name, glanced at her companions before nervously standing forward and bowing her head.

"Um, with all due respect Mizukage-sama, we believe this is too dangerous for you to go into Konoha's territory without an escort," she breathed out, while still having her head down.

"Raise your head," she heard the Mizukage command.

Doing as he ordered she stepped back into line with the rest of her squadron.

Yagura narrowed his eyes and gave each of the shinobi in front of him a glance.

"Do you know what we are doing here?" he asked.

"To escort you to the fire country's border, sir!" they replied in unison.

"Yes, the border," he repeated, "So now," he continued, gesturing in the direction they came from, "you have to go back to Mizu no kuni."

Once again they began to look reluctant and one ninja spoke up.

"But what if you run into enemy ninja, they might attack you and we are very far from Mizu no kuni. You could..."

Yagura interrupted, "I am here on the Hokage's wishes, so I should be fine and even if something does happen, do you truly believe that I cannot look after myself," he said, frowning. "I'm not a child,"

He gazed at the shinobi through blank eyes before nodding and speaking again.

"You will come to this spot in one week exactly, I will return then."

"Hai!"

"Alright, now you will go back to Mizu no kuni and tell Kuroya that the escort was a success."

"Hai!"

"Dismissed!"

The shinobi in front of him immediately disappeared on his word and he could feel their presences getting further away. Yagura turned back to face the border of Hi no kuni before he began running towards Konoha.

_Flashback_

"Mizukage-sama, a letter has come for you from Konoha!"

Yagura glanced up from his paperwork and took in the man in front of him.

"Is that so?" Yagura asked, before taking the letter from the messenger's outstretched hand. "When did this arrive?" he asked, opening the letter.

"Just this morning," the man replied.

"I see," he replied as he began to read the letter. Suddenly, a wide grin split the Mizukage's face.

"Interesting," he whispered to himself. Looking up, he addressed the messenger. "You're dismissed, but before you go, tell Kuroya to come here,"

"Hai!" the man replied, before shunshining away.

A few minutes had passed when a new man appeared before the Mizukage. He had plain brown eyes and long black hair that covered most of his face, however, a long scar that ran down the entirety of the right side of his face was still visible. He looked straight at Yagura's eyes, something most people would not do when talking to the Yondaime Mizukage. His eyes were blank, showing no emotions.

"You summoned me, Mizukage-sama?" he asked unflinchingly.

"Kuroya, I told you to not call me that. Call me Yagura," Yagura said, crossing his arms in front of himself.

Kuroya gazed at Yagura before replying, "You summoned me, Yagura-sama,"

Yagura sighed before continuing, "Yes, I just wanted to tell you that, in two weeks, I will be leaving," he said, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Kuroya's eyes stayed blank but Yagura had known him for a long time that he could tell by the way his body stiffened that he was surprised by this news.

"Leaving to where exactly?"

"Why don't you see for yourself," Yagura said, extending the letter to him.

Kuroya stood, approached Yagura and took the letter from him. He read the letter in silence before looking up at Yagura.

"You're not going to agree to this, are you?" he asked in disbelief, shaking the letter slightly, "These terms are ridiculous, it's obviously a trap,"

"Or, maybe it's a genuine request," Yagura countered while standing and walking to Kuroya, taking the letter from him.

"Yondaime Mizukage," he read out loud, "I am writing to you to request a meeting. This meeting will be, of course, a peaceful one, as I wish to establish an alliance between both Mizu no kuni and Hi no kuni. To do this, however, we must meet in person, therefore, I have made the following arrangements: firstly, I have arranged for the meeting to take place in Konoha, two weeks from the time you receive this letter. This meeting, as I already stated will be a peaceful one and I am well aware of your country's reputation as the bloody mist village, so I request that you come alone as to not disturb the peace in Konoha." Yagura snorted at this but continued reading, "This means no escorts, however, rest assured, you will not be attacked by any Konoha shinobi while in our borders. Sincerely, the Sandaime Hokage."

Yagura finished reading the letter, before glancing back at Kuroya.

Kuroya shook his head before saying, "I know there's nothing I can say to stop you once you've made up your mind, so do whatever you want,"

_End flashback_

'So now, I'm here' Yagura thought to himself while he continued to race towards Konoha

"Nothing good will come of this" he heard a voice say. The voice belonged to Isobu, otherwise known as the Sanbi.

'What could you possibly mean?'

"I just have a bad feeling about this entire trip," Isobu explained.

'But you can't deny that it's a good time to get an idea of the enemy's village and military power,' Yagura countered, as he leaped over a boulder in his way.

Although Isobu didn't reply, Yagura could hear him grumbling.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and especially to KatiKittyKat, thor94, DJade &amp; madeyemoody95 who all wrote reviews. Since this is my first fanfic I'm new to all of this but I was so happy by everyone's positive feedback that I decided to upload another chapter. Thank you again.

Alright, without further ado, here's the next chapter of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

After running for a while, Yagura estimated that he was around half the way to Konoha, so he decided it was time to take a break. Lying down under a large tree, Yagura effortlessly placed a henge on himself to look like a young man with brown eyes, brown hair and a plain outfit that any common villager would have no trouble having access to. He had a long black cloak on so that no one would see his weapons pouch and other shinobi gear that would quickly show that he was no ordinary villager.

The Hokage had told him that he would not be attacked by any Konoha shinobi, however, Yagura knew that 'Konoha shinobi' did not include other people that may attack him.

'So I still need to keep my guard up,' Yagura thought to himself. He slowly closed his eyes and saw darkness.

Yagura awoke to the feeling of hostile intent. Keeping his eyes closed and breathing steady, Yagura quickly realised that it was probably a group of bandits or robbers.

'Only three of them at that,' Yagura thought.

**"I think you should avoid a battle here, you don't want to attract too much attention to yourself,"**

'Only if they leave me alone. They probably don't even realise I'm awake yet, so if they're robbers, they'll probably try to steal from me while asleep but if they're bandits...'

Suddenly, a rough hand gripped him and pulled him up.

'... they would want to intimidate me and then rob me,' Yagura finished.

**"So, I'm guessing bandits. What do you think?"**

'Ha ha, very funny,' Yagura deadpanned.

"Wake up!" a deep voice commanded.

Yagura cautiously opened his eyes and widened them, to make it look as if he was afraid.

"Y-yes," he stuttered, still in the act.

The man holding him smirked and dropped him roughly to the ground.

Two people gathered behind the man who had dropped Yagura, all were smirking.

"The name's Rujuzo," the man introduced himself, "You are?"

"S-shin," Yagura said, "I'm a traveler, and new to these parts."

**"Shin? Traveller? Seriously, that's the best you've got," **Isobu laughed.

'Shut up! It was the best I could come up with on the spot,' Yagura angrily thought.

**"It's stupid."**

"Well then, Shin," Rujuzo continued, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Now, hand over anything valuable you own, if you value your life!"

"I have no valuables," Yagura replied.

"Is that so? Well..." Rujuzo turned to his companions, "I think that we should search Shin here, in case he's lying. What do you... what?" All three of them had suddenly turned deathly pale.

"B-boss," one of them stuttered out, pointing behind Rujuzo.

Rujuzo was about to turn to see what had happened, when he felt something sharp press against his throat.

"What? When did you..."

Yagura grinned, "Didn't anyone ever teach you never to turn your back to the enemy unless you're sure he's dead?" he pressed the kunai a little harder.

"Boss!" the two men cried.

"Why you!" Rujuzo shouted, "Who are you?"

Yagura put on an innocent face, "I told you. I'm Shin, just a lonely traveller,"

"Don't lie to me! Or I'll. .."

Yagura frowned. He hoped not everyone in Hi no kuni was this annoying.

"Listen," Yagura interrupted, "I don't think you're in a position to be making threats, but now since you know I'm not a villager, I can't let you leave this place," he gave the other two men an icy glare, "In fact, I can't let any of you leave."

"You little punk!" Rujuzo yelled, "You're clearly outnumbered. Don't think you stand a chance. C'mon attack him!"

"Yes boss!" the two men said. Grabbing a kunai, they began to charge at Yagura.

Yagura smirked, "You know what they say, the more the merrier,"

With that, the area was filled with the sound of yelling and metal scrapping, but suddenly, it was deathly silent. Yagura walked alone, away from the clearing and pocketed his kunai in the weapons pouch that was hidden behind the black cloak, a grin on his face.

'Hey!' Yagura thought, addressing Isobu, 'What about it is stupid? I happen to like the name Shin,' Yagura asked as he began to race through the trees towards Konoha.

Upon arriving at Konoha, Yagura saw that there were some guards posted at the gate.

Yagura snorted, 'Those two are probably Chunin, or at best low Jonin. How are they supposed to stop intruders?'

Leaving his henge on, Yagura passed through the huge gates at Konoha's entrance. A call forced him to turn and approach the two guards.

Yagura put on a friendly smile. "Is something the matter gentlemen?"

They both looked him over before one shook his head.

"No, there's no problem. We just need to know who you are, what village you are from and what your business in Konoha is. Just standard procedure. We don't want anyone coming here with ill intent, you know?"

Yagura nodded his head. "Yes, of course." Quickly making a story he said, "Well, I'm Shin. I travel a lot so I don't really have a village and the reason I'm here, well like I said, I am traveling, so yeah."

The Chunin glanced at each other but slowly nodded, "Okay. Welcome to Konoha, Shin."

Yagura didn't reply as he turned and began to walk briskly into the large village.

**"Why did you lie to them?"** Isobu's deep voice asked.

'Well I don't want them knowing that I'm here yet. What's the fun in that?'

**"Nothing good will come of this."**

Yagura rolled his eyes, 'Yeah I'm pretty sure you said that before.'

A hard wind blew past him, picking up his cloak and Yagura's eyes widened as his weapons pouch was exposed for a moment.

'No one saw that, right?'

"Hey!" a voice belonging to one of the chunin from before answered his question.

**"Busted," **Isobu sniggered.

'Shut up!'

Yagura's trained eyes quickly scanned the area; he spotted a busy street and made a race for it. Once in the street, he placed the Meisaigakure no jutsu (Concealing Camouflage Technique) on himself. A moment later the Chunin ran right pass him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Yagura dropped the jutsu and started to walk the opposite direction from where the Chunin had gone. Suddenly, a wild grin appeared on Yagura's face.

'That was fun,' he thought.

**"Fun?"** Isobu's asked in disbelief, **"That was not fun,"**A pause then, **"Where are you going?"**

'Dunno,' Yagura replied.

"Why don't you go to meet with the Hokage?" Isobu questioned, "Like you're supposed to," he added.

Yagura rolled his eyes, 'That wouldn't be interesting or fun, that's why.'

Isobu sighed, **"Do what you want."**

* * *

_*Cue ending theme*_

Tada! Did you like it? Hopefully you did.

Well as you can see Yagura is the main focus for these first chapters but don't worry, Naruto will be appearing soon, very soon.

So, Yagura has finally reached Konoha, will he do anything significant? Of course he will! But no spoliers, you will have to keep reading to find out what happens.

Before I forget, thank you so much to KatiKittyKat for being the Beta Reader for this chapter! You are awesome!

See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! This story has reached 15 favs and over 20 follows, that's so amazing! Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited, it means a lot to me. An even bigger thank you to rosaamarilla, madeyemoody95, thor94 &amp; narutowolf for all posting reviews.

Finally, the biggest thank you goes to, drum roll please, KatiKittyKat for beta reading this chapter, you're awesome!

Alright, without further ado, here's chapter 3 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

Yagura continued to walk down the streets of Konoha when a scream pierced the cool night air harshly. Looking left and right, Yagura saw people shaking their heads before continuing what they were doing.

'Didn't anyone hear that?' Yagura thought in confusion before deciding to head towards the source of the cry.

Following his senses Yagura located the source of the cry. He found a little boy with golden hair surrounded by some villagers, in a very badly lit area of Konoha.

'**Yagura, that's**...**'** Isobu began.

However, Yagura was already running towards the boy. Passing the villagers, he stood protectively in front of the child and spread his arms apart.

Glancing behind him, Yagura winced when he saw that the boy was clutching at his arm which had a deep gash running down it and was bleeding profoundly. The boy gazed up at Yagura with bright blue eyes full of suspicion, pain and a little hope.

Looking back at the villagers, Yagura noticed one was holding a kunai in front of him. Anger filled Yagura. He could tell that there were a few Anbu situated around the area. Luckily the henge he had placed on himself could only be seen through by a Kage level shinobi, however, what bothered him was that, judging by the position of the Anbu, they could easily see the situation at hand. Why hadn't they intervened when they saw the man pull out a weapon against a defenceless boy?

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled out, "This boy is part of your village. Why are you attacking him?"

The villager in the front of the mob glared at him, however, Yagura saw some people in the group shrug before leaving the area.

"Kid, you aren't from around these parts are ya?" the man with the kunai sneered.

"No I'm not, but where I'm from we treasure our village and the people living in it!" Yagura answered, ignoring the fact that the man just called him a kid.

"Well, it's too bad the kid there's not a person," the man said, gesturing with his kunai towards the boy behind Yagura.

Now Yagura was confused. Not a person? Yagura looked back at the boy. He looked pretty human to him. Those whisker marks were a little weird but other than that...

"What are you talking about? Of course he's a person," he said turning back to face the villager.

"That boy there's the Kyuubi," that man replied

Yagura's eyes widened and he looked back at the boy. This kid is the Kyuubis' jinchuuriki?

"I was going to tell you," Isobu said.

The man in front of Yagura still had the kunai extended but now there was a smirk on his face after seeing Yagura's shocked face.

"I bet you feel stupid now, don't cha," he said.

"You think I..."

"Hah? Can't hear ya kid. Speak up!" the man said.

Yagura turned to face the man, rage in his eyes. The man unconsciously took a step back.

"I said, you think I care about something like that!" Yagura yelled.

"Whoa, calm down kid..."

"And I'm not a kid!"

The man took a threatening step towards him but Yagura couldn't care less.

"Listen, if you're gonna be a nuisance, we can get rid of you. After all, you're not from around these parts."

'What an idiot,' Yagura thought, but said, "Get rid of me? Like you could do that."

"You little brat!" the man yelled as he ran towards Yagura with the kunai extended.

"Tsuchi Shouaku no jutsu (Earth holding technique)*," Yagura whispered while doing a few hand signs. Suddenly the man's legs were covered in earth and he was halted in his tracks.

"What the... You're a ninja?" the man said dropping the kunai in his hand, "Look, I-I wasn't looking for any trouble. Please let me go," he stammered.

'Let him go? After what he did to this poor boy?'

"Are you kidding me?" Yagura scoffed, "I think I should teach you a lesson."

**"Yagura,"** Isobu warned, **"This isn't Mizu no kuni. If the Hokage finds out that you've been threatening his villagers..." **

"Okay, whatever," Yagura said, releasing the jutsu and the man ran away, "You're not worth my time anyway."

Turning around, Yagura saw the boy was gone.

'Well his presence did suddenly disappear during that little encounter. I guess he ran away, smart kid.'

**"Are you going after him?"**

"Nah, it's pretty late now and I'm tired. So I better find somewhere to rest. The Hokage isn't expecting me until a couple of days."

**"What about the Anbu who saw you fight? They will surely report you."**

"I think not. I put a little genjutsu on them for awhile."

**"Well that's ok, but if you keep talking out loud, someone's gonna hear and think you're crazy."**

"Like I care. Tonight I'm Shin, the lonely traveller," he said dramatically, then looked around and thought, 'but I guess you're right. Don't want anyone getting suspicious.'

**"Yes, especially..."** Isobu began.

"Now let's go find somewhere to sleep!" Yagura said out loud happily, ignoring Isobu's sigh.

After looking awhile, Yagura found a place to sleep for the night. After waving and thanking the inn keeper he made his way up to his room. After entering it, he found a small room with a single bed, a table, dresser and bathroom in the next room. Finally, Yagura got ready and laid in bed, however, he couldn't sleep. The boy's expression stuck in his head. His dull expression, like he had experienced this before. The suspicion in his eyes, that someone had actually come to help him. The pain, as he had been attacked by his own villagers.

"You should've gone after him. Now you're not going to sleep at all."

'Yeah yeah,' Yagura thought, 'but I can't go look for him now. It's too late and the orphanage probably has a curfew.'

**"Orphanage? What about his parents?" **Isobu asked.

'Don't you remember? That kids the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. That means he's the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and they both died sealing the bijuu into their son.'

**"I see."**

'Yeah, but I can't remember his name. Menma? or Natto?'

**"Why do you keep naming foods?"**

'Cause his name was something weird like that, but all that happened a couple of years ago,' Yagura sighed, 'but I can't believe that some of the villagers think he's the Kyuubi.'

Yagura shook his head and decided, 'First thing tomorrow I'm going to find that kid.'

**"Nothing good will come of this,"** Isobu sighed.

* * *

_*Cue ending theme*_

*Tsuchi Shouaku no jutsu (Earth holding technique): This technique allows the user to manipulate the earth below an opponents feet to rise up and grab hold onto both their legs.

Tada! Did you like chapter 3? I hope you did.

This chapter had Naruto in it! I told you he would be appearing soon. Though they didn't say his name, it was kinda obvious who it was.

So what will happen next? What do you think? Feel free to leave a review, favourite and/or follow!

See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! It's been a while and I'm sorry I haven't posted an update in while, Gomenasai! Anyway thank you to everyone who followed and favourited this story and a big thank you to Revisions, madeyemoody95 and thor94 for posting reviews.

Okay now, without further ado, here's chapter 4 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

Today started off like any other day. Naruto woke up, got ready, left for the academy and stayed there for most of the day. The academy today was pretty uneventful. All the class did was learn about the different kages from the other countries and after that, practised throwing kunai.

After leaving the academy, Naruto decided to go and train some more. He was pretty much the worst in the class today when they were throwing kunai, though he would never admit it out loud. Hardly any of his kunai hit the target. But you know what they say, practice makes perfect, so that's exactly what he was going to do.

After arriving at the training grounds, he grabbed a few kunai and began to throw them at the target on the stump in front of him. After a few throws, Naruto stopped. Looking at his results, he frowned. Not one of the kunai had hit the target, a few had gotten close but that's all.

'What's wrong with me?' Naruto thought to himself as he began to throw kunai again, 'I throw them how Mizuki-sensei told me to. How come I can never hit the target?' He threw his last kunai which missed the target completely.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted, kicking the ground in front of him. He began to collect his kunai, all while remembering the stance Mizuki had shown him. He had even taken Naruto aside and showed him a special stance because apparently, Naruto's smaller body couldn't handle the normal stance, or so Mizuki had told him, but this new stance didn't seem to be helping.

After training for a while, Naruto saw it was getting dark and decided to head home for today. He had gotten better at throwing but he still wasn't as accurate as the other students were.

'I guess I need to keep practicing and that's all I can do,' Naruto thought to himself.

On his way home, Naruto began to realise that he was being followed by some people and he could tell they held ill intent towards him. They were probably some of those villagers that didn't like him because of the Kyuubi. Yes, Naruto already knew about the Kyuubi, it was kinda hard not to know with people whispering about it whenever he walked past.

'I gotta lose these guys,' Naruto thought as he began to quicken his pace. Hearing the people behind him begin to walk faster too, Naruto began to panic. They were older than him and could probably catch up to him even if he did start to run. How long were they going to continue following him? Will they stop? Naruto turned right into a less lit street, trying to lose them in the darkness but right when he was going to begin running, a hand grabbed his collar and slammed him against a wall. The air was knocked out of his lungs, stopping him from crying out.

'Okay, maybe going here was a bad idea,' Naruto thought, while wheezing for breath.

"Hey kid, whatcha trying to pull, coming into a dark place like this," the man holding Naruto against the wall said, "It looks like you were trying to avoid us and that's pretty rude, don't ya think?"

Naruto squirmed, trying to get out of the man's grasp.

"Will you stop moving around. That's really annoying," he said as he dropped Naruto roughly to the ground. Naruto quickly caught his breath.

"We should teach you a lesson," the man sneered, drawing out a kunai, "I hear you're pretty awful at using these," he began to spin the kunai on one finger, "Let me show you how it's done."

The spinning stopped and Naruto saw the man bring it down towards him before his entire left arm erupted in pain. This time Naruto did cry out. He quickly clutched at his bleeding arm and noticed the man in front of him was smirking. Naruto looked up in fear. Was this man going to kill him? Would anybody know? Would anybody care?

Suddenly, Naruto heard footsteps and there was someone standing in front of him, arms spread apart.

'What the...' Naruto thought. Why was this person, who he had never seen before, protecting him? Or at least that's what it looked like.

The man 'protecting' him looked back and Naruto saw him wince. Wait, was he actually worried about him? Naruto gazed into the man's eyes and thought in relief, 'He's really helping me, I can't believe it!'

The man looked back at Naruto's attackers and yelled, "What do you think you're doing? This boy is part of your village! Why are you attacking him?"

Though Naruto couldn't see the villager's reaction, he could bet he wasn't happy. He heard the villager ask, "Kid, you aren't from around these parts are ya?"

'He's not from around these parts? If that's true, then he probably doesn't know about...'

"No I'm not, but where I'm from, we treasure our village and the people living in it!" the man shouted back.

"Well, it's too bad the kid there's not a person."

Naruto's heart plummeted when he heard the villager say that.

'Don't tell him. Please, don't tell him,' he silently willed the villager to be quiet but his train of thought was broken when the man looked back at him. There was confusion in his eyes and then he turned back to the villager and said, "What are you talking about? Of course he's a person."

'Yeah, I wish that's what everyone thought,' Naruto thought.

"That boy there's the Kyuubi."

Naruto sighed silently. There was his last hope, probably thinking he was some monster now. He saw the stranger, once again, look back at him with wide eyes.

'He's probably regretting standing up for me now; he'll probably join the other villagers now.'

"I bet you feel stupid now, don't cha," Naruto heard the villager say.

"You think I..." the man said, still facing Naruto.

"Hah? Can't hear ya kid, speak up!" the villager said.

As soon as the man turned to face the villagers again, Naruto decided that it was as good a time as any to slip away. He didn't hear the rest of the conversation after he began to silently slip away but he did hear some shouting.

'Probably angry they let me get away,' Naruto thought with a snicker, 'They didn't even notice that I had left until it was too late.'

His arm began to throb again and Naruto decided to go to the hospital. The wound was pretty deep and although it had stopped bleeding, he wanted to make sure it didn't get infected. He hated infections. He just hoped someone would treat him.

With that thought in mind, he made his way to the hospital.

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*_

Tada! That's chapter 4!

This chapter was all in Naruto's point of view so we got an insight of what he was feeling. So Naruto doesn't know who the man who was protecting him was but will he find out? What do you think?

Please leave a favourite, follow or review!

Okay that's about it, I will try to post more frequently.

See you in the new chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! As always thank you to everyone who favourited and followed this story and an even bigger thank you to ruby720, thor94 &amp; jh831 for reviews!

thor94: Yagura is the Mizukage so he probably knows a few things about what happens on in different villagers because of spies and stuff. Naruto didn't recognise Yagura as the Mizukage because he was wearing a henge. I hope that answers your question!

Okay, without further ado, here's chapter 5 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

Naruto winced as he clutched at his arm as it began to bleed again. He stood in front of the hospital unsure if he really wanted to go inside. He came here often, well used to come here often, but his visits became less frequent since he always got treated badly. He decided that if he ever got hurt, he would wait and eventually the wound would heal itself, which usually worked, 'One of the few things I can thank the Kyuubi for. Actually, scratch that, it's the only thing I can thank the Kyuubi for.'

However, Naruto knew that the gash on his arm was bad, too bad to just wait until the wound healed itself.

So here he was in his current predicament. Taking a deep breath, he began to walk towards the large building.

Reaching the two doors, he pushed his way inside, squinting slightly as the bright lights filled his vision. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw there were no other patients, that meant that he would get seen straight away and the quicker he got treated the quicker he got out of this place.

Walking to the receptionist, he cleared throat to get her attention.

She quickly looked up from the paperwork she was signing and Naruto saw her eyes narrow slightly as she met his. This made Naruto feel angry. Her eyes flicked from his arm back to his face and she put on a smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. As if she couldn't already see that he was bleeding all over the floor, not to mention that he was covered with bruises and dirt, but he answered her question anyway.

"Yeah, you see I, um, I got hurt and I was hoping to see a medical ninja or something..." he trailed off.

The receptionist nodded briskly and pointed to the corridor on her right.

"Go down that corridor and go inside the third door on your left. A medic will be with you briefly."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem." She replied with a smile, which Naruto could tell was faked.

He began to take unsteady steps towards the specified room, however, once he entered the corridor the ground swayed dangerously under his feet.

"Woah!" Naruto stopped and steadied himself on the wall next to him. He was beginning to feel nauseous.

'I guess I lost too much blood or something,' He decided.

After he started feeling a bit better he made his way to third room on his left and opened the door. The smell of antiseptic and medicine assaulted his nostrils and Naruto slowly made his way towards the bed to sit down.

A few minutes passed and Naruto noticed a mirror behind him. Turning around he managed to get the first good look as himself and he cringed at his reflection.

His bright blond hair was covered with dirt making it look dull and dirty. Actually, he was pretty much covered with dirt everywhere; however, that was just a minor inconvenience compared to what his arm and clothes looked like. He had been using the front of his jumpsuit to try and stop the blood and it had stopped the bleeding but he hadn't noticed that it also had made the front of his jumpsuit red instead of its usual orange. It was really gross.

'This sucks!' Naruto mentally yelled, 'I only have a few of these jumpsuits and now I'm going to have to throw this one out.'

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened. A young man with short black hair and brown eyes walked in. He wasn't dressed in the usual medic ninja attire so Naruto was confused at why he was here. He wore a friendly smile but it quickly disappeared as he noticed Naruto's current state.

"Woah! What happened to you?" He gasped.

'Gee I wonder,' Naruto thought but stayed silent.

The young man came closer, causing Naruto to stiffen and edge away.

"What?" the young man asked, looking confused.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked suspiciously, "You're not a medic ninja, so what are you doing here?"

"What? Oh that! The name's Toshiro Takasuki, but you can call me Shiro!" he stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm an apprentice medic ninja."

"That still doesn't explain why you aren't wearing the right uniform; apprentices still have to wear the uniform, right?"

Toshiro scratched his head, "Um, right, but I kinda forgot mine so I can't exactly wear them if I don't have them," He let out a laugh, "but that doesn't mean I'm any less qualified."

Suddenly, Toshiro was serious. He held out his hand, "Let me see."

Naruto was still unsure but nevertheless, he held out his left hand.

Toshiro took the hand and began to inspect it.

"This was done... with a kunai, right?" he asked, looking up at Naruto for confirmation.

Naruto nodded but didn't meet his gaze.

"What were you doing with a kunai at such a young age?"

Naruto shrugged, still not making eye contact.

"Or, was it someone else."

Naruto's eyes widened, how did he know? Did he guess? What type of medic ninja was this guy?

Looking down, Naruto saw the young medic nin looking intently at him.

"So it was someone else."

Looking down at Naruto's arm, Toshiro sighed. "Listen, Naruto."

Naruto stiffened again. "I never told you my name," he said.

"How could I not know your name? You are very unique if you didn't notice." Clearing his voice he continued, "Do you know the name of the person who did this to you?"

"Even if I did, would anyone believe me?" Naruto asked, "Besides, I don't want to get them in trouble because that would just trouble Jiji."

Toshiro sighed, "It's just... some people are blinded by their anger, they believe you're the..." he trailed off, looking up at Naruto in alarm.

Naruto sighed. He knew what he was going to say, 'They believe you're the Kyuubi,'

"Will you heal my arm already?" he asked, changing the subject.

Toshiro's face broke into a large smile, making Naruto even more confused.

"Yeah, about that, I'm not actually qualified to heal people yet," Toshiro laughed.

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"That's my sensei's job," he explained.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to identify the cause of the injury," He gave Naruto a thumbs up, "And I think I did a pretty good job."

Suddenly, the door was opened and an old, balding man walked in. He was wearing the uniform of all the medical ninja's. Naruto noticed how his eyes narrowed as he saw him.

Opening his mouth he shouted, "Takasuki!"

"Yes, Sousuke-sensei!" Toshiro replied, standing up and facing his sensei.

"What is the diagnosis?"

"Kunai wound, sensei! It is deep, could become infected and is..." he glanced at Naruto, "Self inflicted as he cut himself while practicing kunai throwing."

"While practicing kunai throwing?" Sousuke repeated, "Where were you throwing them, at yourself?"

"N-no," Naruto replied.

Sousuke snorted before turning to his apprentice, "Takasuki! Where is your uniform?"

Toshiro grinned, "Y'know... somewhere,"

Sousuke growled, "Find it at once! As a medical ninja you will be required to where it at all times."

"Even in the shower?" Toshiro asked, receiving a glare from his sensei, "Joking, joking, I'll find it."

Toshiro walked away, giving Naruto a wave before shutting the door behind him leaving Naruto and Sousuke alone.

"Listen, Naruto, I'm not as kind as my apprentice," the medic ninja began, "I won't forgive you for what you've done. I'll let you know that Toshiro's parents were killed by that thing inside you."

This made Naruto flinch.

He thought that Sousuke would continue but he simply sat down and began cleaning Naruto's wound. It stung slightly but Naruto had felt worst before. The medical ninja, bandaged Naruto's arm carelessly, stood up and began to leave the room.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna heal it? All you did was bandage it."

Sousuke glanced back, "You'll heal eventually," he said before leaving the room.

Naruto left the hospital soon after and while making his way back to his apartment he decided, visiting the hospital was a big waste of time.

* * *

_*Cue ending theme* _

THE END- of the chapter I mean, this story is far from over.

So Naruto isn't treated very well at the hospital and even though Toshiro was nice to him, it turns out the Kyuubi killed his parents! Sousuke was a bit of a douche at the end there.

So that was chapter 3. What do you think will happen next? Feel free to follow, favourite or leave a review.

See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! It has been a while, I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update, I've been busy with school and stuff, but I finally managed to write the next chapter!

Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited and a special thanks to BrainII and thor94 for reviewing!

Okay, without further ado, here's chapter 6 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

After leaving the Inn the next morning, Yagura made his way towards the orphanage in Konoha.

'It's still early so he shouldn't have left yet.'

A couple of people stopped and stared as he walked past. He was in a different henge today, just in case someone recognized him from the night before, he didn't want to attract too much attention to himself. He had changed the henge from last night while searching for an Inn to stay in. He kept the name Shin though, however, now he was a casual looking young man with white hair, brown eyes and a black outfit. Maybe the white hair was a bad idea, it seemed to be attracting a lot of attention, but it's too late to back out now.

After reaching the orphanage, he was greeted by the sound of squealing children and he winced.

'Well, here goes nothing,' he thought to himself as he walked inside.

There was a desk with a young woman situated behind it, looking though some paperwork.

Yagura cringed as he remembered the paperwork he had done before he left Mizu no Kuni. Just thinking about how much it would pile up in the week he was gone was enough to give him a headache.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he approached the desk and cleared his voice. The lady looked up in surprise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, what can I help you with, um..."

"I'm Shin and I'm looking for a child I saw yesterday," he explained, "I'm pretty sure he lives here."

She frowned, "Was he causing you any trouble Shin-san?"

Yagura shook his head, "No, no trouble. I just want to check on him."

The lady looked confused before saying, "Well, you're in luck as all the children are gathered for breakfast so you can easily find whoever you're looking for," she said with a smile, "Please follow me."

'Well at least she seems nice,' Yagura thought to himself as he began to follow.

"Thank you very much; sorry I didn't get your name."

"It's Haru," she replied.

Yagura smiled, "Well, thanks Haru."

They walked down many identical corridors before Haru stopped in front of one of the many doors and opened it.

"Here you go," she said, gesturing to the opened door.

Yagura was greeted by the site of lots of children stuffing their faces with what appeared to be porridge.

Yagura began to scan row after row but with no results. He was sure he could spot the boys blond hair, bright blue eyes and whiskered face at once, but it wasn't here.

Yagura shook his head, "He's not here," he sighed.

Haru frowned before ushering Yagura back into the hallway.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Well, this boy had bright blond hair and these whisker marks on his cheeks and um..." he trailed off as he saw Haru's face drain of its colour and her eyes widened.

"You mean Uzumaki Naruto," she whispered.

'That was it, Naruto!' Yagura thought in triumph, 'but wait, Uzumaki? Shouldn't it be Namikaze?'

_**"Pay attention," **_Isobu growled.

"I'm sorry Shin-san but Naruto left the orphanage a while ago." Haru explained.

"What? but he hasn't left the academy yet," Yagura remembered that Naruto wasn't wearing a hita-ate "I thought that..."

Haru cut in, "Well, that is usually the case but Naruto chose with his own free will to leave and find his own accommodation," she began to walk the way they came and Yagura followed.

After reaching the front desk again, Haru took a piece of paper out and began writing on it before handing to Yagura.

"If you want to find him, go there," she said, before walking briskly away.

Yagura looked down at the piece of paper and crushed it in his hands.

'So what she's saying is, that if I choose to kill her with my own free will, it's fine,' he thought while exiting the building.

_**"Yagura, we're in an enemy's village," **_Isobu warned.

'Yeah I know, I'm not really going to do it,' he thought, as he began to make his way to the address on the piece of paper.

A while later, he found himself standing in front of an apartment building.

'What a dump.'

_**"Things weren't much better for you," **_Isobu reminded Yagura.

'Yeah but he's just a kid.'

_**"You were a kid once too,"**_ Isobu countered.

'He might not even be home,' Yagura thought, while ignoring Isobu, 'If he's smart, he'd go to the hospital with those injuries but you never know.'

Yagura made his way to the apartment number on the paper and felt a familiar presence inside. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. After a pause he heard a voice call out.

"Go away!"

Yagura knocked again.

Silence then, "You're not Jiji, so go away,"

'Who's Jiji?' he thought.

"How did you know that before I said anything?" Yagura asked.

"I can tell, now go away!" Naruto yelled.

'He can sense that I wasn't someone he knew? How good is this boy?'

"Aw, come on, I'm your hero, aren't I?"

Another pause before the sound of someone walking began and became louder until it stopped. The door slowly opened and Yagura saw the same child from the night before, mind you in much better condition, standing in the doorway.

Naruto looked at Yagura up and down before shaking his head and saying, "What are you talking about? I don't know who you are mister, maybe you're lost."

Yagura was confused for a second before remembering he was in a different henge. Mentally slapping himself he quickly changed into his henge from last night.

Flashing a smile, he said, "Remember me now?"

Naruto's eyes widened "It's you," he gasped.

Yagura smiled and nodded "It's me," he said, taking in the boy's appearance.

There were still some bruises here and there but what really bothered him was his arm. The same arm that was slashed last night was done up in a bandage that was covered in dried blood and which could lead an infection. Yagura was about to ask if the boy, Naruto, if he had seen a medical ninja when the door was slammed in his face.

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*_

I guess Naruto wasn't very happy to see Yagura, but, ouch, it must hurt to get a door slammed in your face. Poor Yagura.

Well this chapter explained that Naruto left the orphanage but Yagura wasn't very happy about it.

I'm not sure if anyone noticed but in the last chapter I called it chapter 3, whoops.

Well anyway, that was chapter 6, what do you think will happen next?

Please leave a review, follow and favourite!

See you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! What's this, another update in a week? Yep! I've had more time to work on this story so I decided to update again, yay!

Okay, as always, thank you to everyone who favourited and followed and especially to Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, thor94, Radiant Celestial Aura and madeyemoody95 for reviewing!

Now, without further ado, here's chapter 7 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

Naruto faced his apartment, his back pressed onto the front the door, heart beating quickly. The same man from yesterday was standing outside. A million questions rushed through Naruto's head.

'What does he want? Was he angry that I slipped away yesterday? How did he find me?'

"Um, hello?" a voice called from outside.

Pulling his thoughts together, Naruto decided, he had to get away and quick.

Running to the opposite side of the apartment, he began to open the window, only to hear:

"I'm coming in!"

Naruto was halfway out of his window when his front door was swung open and the man walked in, looking around.

"Man, this place is a..." he trailed off when he spotted where Naruto was, "Wha-What are you doing!" he yelled, rushing to Naruto's side and pulling him back inside.

"What were you thinking!" the man yelled, making Naruto wince, "You could have hurt yourself!"

"I've done it before," Naruto mumbled, looking down.

"Done it before..." the man trailed off, "Why?"

"To get away from people like you!" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the man, "But they usually don't try to help me," Naruto said in confusion.

Suddenly, he developed a smile "That means your nice, right mister? Cause you helped me, even though you know about..." he trailed off.

"Of course I'm nice," Yagura scoffed, before clearing his throat, "Anyway, my name's Yagura, what about you?"

'He'll probably think I'm weird if I already know his name,' Yagura thought to himself.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said, he paused and looked up at Yagura with contemplative eyes.

"What?"

"You know you have the same name as the Mizukage, right?" Naruto asked.

'Wow, this kid's good,' Yagura thought to himself, before saying, "Yes, I'm aware of that."

"That's pretty cool, isn't it? But, you look nothing like him."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I would know, we learnt about him and all the other kage yesterday at the academy. Though it was pretty boring. I even got in trouble because Iruka-sensei said that..." Naruto rambled on.

'Should I tell him?' Yagura thought while Naruto continued to talk.

_**"No!" **_Isobu shouted.

'You know what? Just because you said that, I'm gonna tell him.'

_**"Yagura!" **_

Yagura ignored Isobu and turned his attention to Naruto again.

"Well," Yagura said, interrupting Naruto, "Do I look like the Mizukage now?"

Yagura dropped the henge and looked at Naruto expectantly

"Wow, you really do!" Naruto's eyes were wide in admiration, "How did you do that?"

"Well, you want me to tell you a secret, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded vigorously.

"The truth is..." he paused for dramatic effect, "I am the Mizukage!"

Naruto's jaw dropped open and his eyes widened in fear.

"T-the M-mizukage? The one that leads the bloody mist village?"

"The one and only but, I'm not that bad. I'm actually a pretty nice guy, if you get to know me," Yagura said, trying to reassure Naruto, who looked like he was about to faint.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, your Hokage invited me, so there's no need to worry; I'm not planning an attack against Konoha or anything,"

"No, I mean here, as in my apartment, talking to me."

"Oh. Actually, you and I have a lot in common, Naruto-kun."

"A lot in common? What do you mean?"

Yagura poked Naruto in the stomach.

"I mean this," Yagura said, "Do you feel something weird here when you came close to me?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "How did you know that?"

"I told you, we have a lot in common. So?"

"It feels like... I feel angry at you," Naruto sighed, "That sounds weird, doesn't it? I'm not really angry at you or anything..." Naruto trailed off.

'Angry, huh? Does he really dislike you that much, Isobu?'

Isobu's response was a deep grumble.

"It's the Kyuubi, isn't it?" Naruto said.

"That is correct. You see, Naruto-kun, you hold the Kyuubi while I hold the Sanbi. In fact, there are nine tailed beasts, including ours, so there are seven more just like you and me."

"Really?" Naruto said, all fear gone, replaced by curiosity, "Then that means..." he was cut off when Yagura place a finger on his mouth in a silencing manner.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, but it seems like our conversation will have to end there."

"What, why?"

Suddenly, the room was filled with ninja's, all wearing masks.

"So rude, Anbu-san's, I was just having a nice conversation with Naruto-kun and you have to interrupt it," Yagura complained.

One Anbu, in a dog mask, stood forward and began to speak, "I have been ordered to escort you to the Hokage. You were supposed to go there as soon as you arrived at Konoha."

"Was I?" Yagura said, feigning confusion, "I must have forgotten."

"Come," the Anbu beckoned for Yagura to follow.

Yagura did, however, before leaving the apartment, he turned to Naruto.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, we will see each other again," he said, before finally leaving the apartment.

"Was that really the Yondaime Mizukage?" Naruto asked the Anbu standing next to him.

The Anbu hesitated before answering, "Yes, it was."

"Wow," Naruto breathed.

* * *

Yagura walked in silence next to his Anbu escort. The tension was so thick; you could probably cut it with a knife. Yagura noticed a few people spot him and stare or even point.

'I guess I'll be the talk of the town, or village.'

_**'Can you please take you current situation more seriously.'**_

Yagura continued to walk, however, went to his mindspace to talk with Isobu face to face.

"Whatever do you mean?"

_**"I mean, what were you trying to do back there, getting so close to that jinchuuriki. That's the kyuubi's jinchuuriki, you do realize that."**_

"I'm not stupid, of course I realise that," Yagura scoffed.

_**"Then what were you thinking?"**_

"I was thinking... he would look very good in a Kirigakure hitai-ate."

_**"What?" **_Isobu stood up so that he was towering over Yagura, who seemed completely unfazed.

"You don't seriously expect me to leave this place without him, especially after what happened to him and judging by his reaction, this has happened before."

_**"It's also happened to you before," **_Isobu growled.

"Isobu! Listen to me." Yagura shouted, glaring at the bijuu, "I've been through some tough times during my life because I'm a jinchuuriki, but never was I attacked with a weapon! That's just ridiculous; he would've been a goner if I hadn't intervened."

_**"Yagura! This is not your village. You can't just do whatever you want."**_

"I realise that, however..." Yagura was cut off by Isobu.

_**"Well then, I hope you also realise that our escort just asked us something."**_

Glancing at the Anbu next to him, Yagura saw that he was looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

The Anbu sighed before saying, "I trust that you kept to the agreements of the letter and no one has come with you."

"You hurt me; of course I kept to terms and came alone."

They began to walk in silence again; however, Yagura saw some was bothering his escort.

"What's wrong, Inu-kun?"

"Why didn't you report straight to the Hokage's office once you reached Konoha?"

Yagura shrugged, "I do believe the Hokage will question me on that matter and I don't like repeating myself, so you'll have to wait and see," A pause then, "By the way, judging by your gray hair, you must be pretty old, are you sure you should still be a ninja, especially an Anbu?"

His escort stiffened before replying, "And judging by your height you must be a kid, are you sure you should be the Mizukage?"

"What was that?" Yagura yelled.

"We've arrived."

Looking up, Yagura saw they had reached a tall red building, which was the Hokage tower. Making their way through the building, they continued walking until they reached a pair of doors.

"This is the Hokage's office. Please go in, he is expecting you."

Nodding, Yagura pushed open the door and met the old face of the Sandaime Hokage, seated behind a desk covered with paperwork, a pipe in his mouth and eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Hokage-sama," Yagura greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine Mizukage-sama," The Hokage replied through gritted teeth.

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*_

DundunDUN! Yagura has been caught and the Hokage doesn't seem very happy. Well, it was only a matter of time.

So that was chapter 7, what did you think will happen next?

Please follow, favourite and leave a review!

See you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Well once again I have failed in updating this story on time, sorry. I would like to update once a week but I never get time to write even though I really want to! But, on the bright side, I finally managed to write a chapter.

Okay, thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and to Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, thor94 and madeyemoody95 for reviewing.

Now, without further ado, here's chapter 8 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Sarutobi yelled, slamming his hands on his desk, sending paperwork flying in various directions, "How dare you come into my village and influence the children. I do believe that the letter informed you to come straight here as soon as you arrived!"

Yagura looked on boredly, before sighing and saying, "Children? That was one child and a jinchuuriki at that."

"Jinchuuriki?" Sarutobi took a deep breath to calm himself, "How does being a jinchuuriki change anything? He's still a child."

"Hokage, I am very happy that you think that, however, the villagers don't take the same viewpoint. Not that most villagers do," Yagura added under his breath.

"That doesn't change the fact that you didn't obey our conditions."

"I am sure that you weren't expecting me until today or tomorrow. Honestly, I was going to come straight here; however, some events occurred that caused me to..." Yagura thought of a good word, "be sidetracked."

"What events?"

"I don't need to answer that question if I don't want to." Yagura said smiling.

The Hokage's eyebrow twitched but he replied calmly, "Need I remind you that you are in my village and that you have no subordinates with you."

"And I'm sure I don't have to remind you that it is by your request that I am standing here, in front of this village's leader with a tailed beast at my disposal..."

As soon as the words left his mouth, there were Anbu surrounding him and a kunai at his throat.

Yagura laughed, "You got some pretty good guard dogs, however..." suddenly he was replaced by a chair and he had a kunai at the Anbu who was previously threatening him, "They need to be quicker."

Stepping back from the Anbu Yagura put away his kunai, before facing the Hokage again.

Sarutobi sighed, signalling to the Anbu to stand down, "It is true that I summoned you here, for peaceful purposes may I remind you, but I just want to know, what did you tell Naruto?"

Yagura shrugged, "Nothing really, your little Anbu made sure of that; I just told him that we both have a bijuu sealed within us."

"You told him about the Sanbi? The Kyuubi too?" Sarutobi was in shock, "That's an SS ranked secret."

Yagura shrugged again.

"So, how did he take this information?" Sarutobi asked.

"How did he take it? He already knew about the Kyuubi, yeah the Sanbi shocked him at first but really?" Yagura smirked, "SS ranked secret? He's, what, five and already knows about it,"

Sarutobi rubbed his eyes and sighed. Looking up he signalled for his Anbu. Immediately, Inu appeared in front of him.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Please take the Mizukage away to the quarters we arranged."

"Hai!" Inu moved towards Yagura, gesturing towards the door, "Please follow me."

Yagura went in the opposite direction, raising his hands in protest, "Oi, oi, I thought you wanted to discuss some sort of alliance, what happened to that?"

"We will discuss that tomorrow, for now, please make yourself feel welcome."

Sighing, Yagura began to walk out of the room, "Okay, I'm fine with that."

"By the way," Sarutobi called out, stopping Yagura, "I heard that three men were killed in the forests in our borders, around the time I suspect you had arrived in Hi no kuni. Don't tell me you had something to do with that," he said narrowing his eyes.

Yagura smiled, "No way. You're accusing me? How rude of you to treat a fellow Kage. And besides..." his smile widened, "Where's your proof." He said before disappearing through the door, Inu closely following behind.

"That man is a real pain," The third Hokage sighed.

* * *

Naruto was still a little shocked after the events of this morning. He had just gotten up and changed into his clothes, when the man from last night comes knocking on his door.

'Not only that,' Naruto thought, 'he has a bijuu in him, like me and he's also the Mizukage!'

Naruto was currently on his way to the academy. He was a little late but he didn't mind, he had finally met someone like him.

Naruto started to run. Okay maybe he wasn't a little late, he was a lot late and he really wasn't in the mood for one of Iruka-sensei's speeches about the importance of the academy and why he shouldn't be late because blah blah blah. Pumping his arms faster, Naruto tried to gain some speed but wince slightly when his arm began to throb in pain. Looking down, he saw that he had reopened the wound. He was surprised that it hadn't already healed because of the Kyuubi but a lot of things had surprised him today.

'Great,' Naruto sighed, 'now I need an excuse for this too.'

Finally reaching the academy building, he stopped running and began to briskly walk down the halls, towards his room. Stopping in front of the door, Naruto took a deep breath. He could hear Iruka-sensei in mid-lecture, speaking about seals or something.

'Maybe I should've asked for a note from those Anbu, I mean they're the main reason why I'm late today, but I guess there's no bother thinking about that now.'

With that thought in mind, Naruto pushed open the door and walked into the class.

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*  
_

Okay I'm sorry for the chapter being shorter than usual but like I said, I been having trouble getting time to write.

Please follow, favourite and leave a review.

See you in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Wow it's been a while but I've finally got a chapter to share.

Lets see if I remember how to do this... Thank you to everyone favourited, followed and to madeyemoody95, thor94 and buterflypuss for leaving reviews.

Okay, without further ado, here's chapter 9 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

"And if you use this symbol, you can..." Iruka paused as he heard the door open and looked over to see what had disturbed his lecture. He spotted a very nervous looking Naruto standing at the door. He looked worse for wear, with bruises dotting his features and a dirty looking bandage coming down his left arm.

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head, wincing slightly when he used his injured hand. "Ehehe, sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei, I ah... you see the thing is...um,"

Iruka shook his head, "Naruto, I don't want to hear it, just sit down," He said pointing to an empty desk.

Naruto nodded quickly and began to walk to his desk 'Well at least he didn't ask about...'

"By the way."

'Uh oh.'

"Are you alright? You seem very hurt; do you want to see a medical ninja?" Even if Iruka didn't particularly like Naruto, he was still one of his students and so, he had an obligation to make sure he was alright.

"..." Naruto became to look uncomfortable.

"I know that it can be embarrassing when you hurt yourself but that bandage is very badly done, you could get an infection. Next time you hurt yourself, don't do the first aid yourself, immediately see a medical ninja," Iruka turned to face the whole class, "and that goes for everyone."

"Hai sensei!"

"Good, now Naruto..."

"Um sensei?" Naruto interrupted, "I did see a medical ninja and well..." Naruto self consciously put his injured arm behind his back, "he did the bandaging. Can I sit down now?"

Iruka was shocked to say the least 'A medical ninja did that terrible job? I thought Naruto did it himself how bad it was...'

Realising that Naruto was still waiting for an answer, Iruka quickly collected himself and said, "Yes, sit down quickly, anyway back to what I was saying..."

Iruka continued his lecture until it was time for Mizuki to take the students out for kunai practice.

Iruka watched as the last students walked out of the class and spotted Mizuki standing at the door.

"Ah, Mizuki!" Iruka quickly called out when he saw Mizuki begin to walk away, "I wanted to talk to you."

Mizuki glanced back at Iruka in confusion before approaching him.

"What is it?"

"It's Naruto."

Mizuki snorted. "What about him?"

"I think he must've hurt his arm somehow, and well, I just wanted to tell you so that you would go easy on him."

'Hurt himself, huh?' Mizuki thought.

"Of course, Iruka, I will try my best to put him at ease," he said out loud.

"Thank you Mizuki," Iruka said in relief.

Mizuki turned and made and his way to the training area where the students were waiting.

* * *

Yagura watched the village through the window in his little room. He'd prefer the inn room he had rented but the Anbu said he would have to stay here.

'C'mon, I've been here for hours and it's probably only midday. I wonder if...'

_**"Yagura, you're treading on thin ice, I suggest you wait here,"**_

'Nah, I've made up my mind. I'll go find Naruto-kun and see what he's up to.'

_**"Why do I even try?" **_Isobu sighed.

Yagura tried to perform a quick shunshin out of the room but found out that there were suppressors placed on the house.

'Well, it's not like I can't just force my way out.'

Closing his eyes, he began to sense where the suppressor was located.

'There it is!' Yagura's eyes suddenly flicked opened and he glanced at the window, 'It's just outside the window.'

Walking to the window he saw it was locked. Yagura grabbed a shuriken from his pocket, a kunai would've been easier but the Anbu had taken all his kunai, so he would have to make do. He could force the window open but that would make too much noise.

Placing the shuriken on the window, he slowly began to carve a hole, big enough to fit his arm, out of the window. After he finished the hole, he reached out and grabbed the sealing fuuin that was on the wall below the window. He winced slightly when the cut glass scratched his arm; however, it was quickly healed by Isobu. Pulling off the seal, he began to open the window and as soon as it was open, he performed a quick shunshin out of the room.

"Well, that was fun," Yagura said out loud, "now time for some more fun."

He quickly placed a henge on himself and approached the nearest person and asked them where the academy was. After getting directions he began to make his way towards the academy.

After reaching the academy, Yagura noticed that there was a class out practicing kunai throwing. Approaching the group slowly, he hid his presence as well as he could and stuck to the shadows as he watched the group.

Suddenly, the sensei seemed to say something and all of the students gathered in front of him, Yagura even spotted Naruto, who appeared to be very depressed. Yagura watched as the sensei began to talk and pointed to the targets.

"So they're doing throwing practice, huh?"

The class split up and began to throw their kunai at their chosen targets. Yagura watched Naruto drop into a terrible stance and begin to throw his kunai, which appeared to go anywhere but at the target.

'Who taught him that stance? All his balance is off. He will never get the target that way.'

Yagura also realised that Naruto was refraining from using his injured arm, which was surprising since it should have been healed by now because of the Kyuubi.

_**"Yagura, I have to tell you something."**_

Yagura listened intently to Isobu all while still watching the class continue to practice.

"...What!" Yagura yelled when Isobu finished talking.

* * *

"Alright everyone, we will now demonstrate our level in front of the class. Everyone line up."

Mizuki watched silently as the students assembled in one straight line.

"Begin!" he shouted.

Each student came and threw three kunai. Mizuki noted that the average bullseye on the target for each student was just one kunai.

Uchiha Sasuke was next in line and he effortlessly got all three kunai in the middle of the target.

The squealing of fangirls quickly filled the air.

'Impressive!' Mizuki thought, but then scowled slightly when he saw who was next, Uzumaki Naruto.

Mizuki watched as Naruto took the terrible stance that he had shown him and proceeded to throw his kunai.

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*_

Tada! I wonder what Isobu told Yagura? Will Yagura get caught or found out? Will I update more frequently?

All questions will be answered in due time, but before that please follow, favourite and leave a review!

I will try to update more frequently but I'm very busy, hopefully there will be another chapter soon.

See you in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! Yay I got a chapter out quicker this time! Thank you, thank you.

Thanks to everyone who favourited and followed this story and to madeyemoody95, Ice Night, thor94 and ElionFrost for leaving reviews.

Now, without further ado, here's chapter 10 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the target and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

'It's now or never,' he thought, taking the stance Mizuki-sensei had shown him.

After throwing all three kunai he cringed when the class erupted into laughter. Why was he this bad?

Walking towards where his kunai, he reached down flinching as he used his injured arm to pick up the kunai. Mentally slapping himself, he quickly swapped hands and picked up all the kunai. Walking back to join the group, he saw Mizuki-sensei had begun to talk again.

"...now everyone get ready and we will begin."

'Begin what?' Naruto thought while clutching his throbbing arm.

"First match: Sasuke Uchiha versus Naruto Uzumaki!"

The announcement was greeted by the squealing of Sasuke's fangirls.

Naruto face turned from curious to shocked and his mouth dropped open. Sasuke walked calmly into the middle of the training area, looking expectantly at Naruto.

Naruto glanced at Mizuki-sensei before saying, "um, Mizuki-sensei doesn't Iruka-sensei usually do the sparring practice?"

"Well today I thought we would do both, so get out there Naruto," Mizuki replied, pointing towards Sasuke.

"Hai," Naruto replied downheartedly, and walked out to meet Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned at Naruto, "I'm not going easy on you dobe."

"..." Naruto stayed silent.

"Ready! Start!" Mizuki yelled and the match began.

Naruto ran towards Sasuke and tried to land a blow on him but fail miserably when Sasuke dodged every attack. Sasuke raised a fist and brought it towards Naruto, who quickly blocked the blow with his arm. Unfortunately for him, it was his injured arm. Pain exploded in his arm and Naruto quickly grabbed it and jumped away from Sasuke. However, before he could inspect the damage, Sasuke was back again. He swept his leg underneath Naruto, trying to make him trip, but Naruto quickly jumped back. He glanced at his arm and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the bandaged he was wearing was turning red.

'The wound opened again?' Naruto thought in confusion, 'why isn't it healing? Fox, what are you doing?'

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke had disappeared. Before he could react, Sasuke kicked Naruto from behind, making him fall onto his stomach, and twisted his arms behind his back. Naruto bit his lip and waited for Mizuki-sensei to call the match.

'Call it, call it,' Naruto mentally begged, but when no call came he became confused. 'What is he waiting for?' Naruto looked up at Mizuki-sensei and saw he was simply staring at him.

Finally, Naruto heard the announcement.

"Winner is Sasuke Uchiha!" Mizuki yelled.

Sasuke immedietly got off Naruto's back and was bombarded by hoards of his fans who showered him with praises.

Naruto got up more slowly and began to walk away from the training area.

Mizuki watched Naruto's retreating figure and smirked slightly before announcing the next match.

* * *

Naruto walked to the front of the academy and sat down of the swing that was in the shade of the tree. Slowly, he began to unravel the bandage and winced when he saw the wound had hardly healed since the night before and now it was bleeding again. It was as if the fox had gone on strike or something and now he was refusing to heal the wound.

"Sorry about that."

Naruto almost fell off the swing when Yagura suddenly appeared in front of him, a frown on his face.

"You scared me!" Naruto shouted accusingly, "and why are you saying sorry, it's not like this is your fault," Naruto paused for a second, "and why are you even here? Don't you have special kage duties to take care of?"

Yagura stayed silent before raising a glowing hand towards Naruto's arm.

"Listen Naruto-kun, I talked with Isobu and I think the reason why the Kyuubi isn't healing you is partly my fault."

Naruto stayed silent and watched as Yagura continued to heal his arm. So Yagura continued.

"I think the Kyuubi is angry because of the Sanbi in me and so, he isn't healing you."

Naruto stayed silent before he laughed, "So he really is on strike."

"Strike?" Yagura repeated in confusion.

"Listen Yagura, um I mean, uh, Yagura-sama, I don't blame you or anything but I just have one question, what's an Isobu?"

Yagura began to laugh as Naruto frowned in confusion.

"What? What's so funny? Ow! Ow! Watch what you're doing!"

"Sorry about that," Yagura said, wiping tears from his eyes, " Isobu is the Sanbi's name."

"He has a name? Wait, you can talk to him too?" Naruto asked in awe.

"Yeah."

"Cool!" Naruto shouted, making Yagura wince.

They stayed silent for a while and Yagura stopped his healing

"Is your arm feeling better?" Yagura asked.

Naruto did an experimental flex and nodded. "Yeah, much better, thanks Yagura-sama,"

"Yagura is fine Naruto-kun, Yagura-sama makes me feel old."

"Well then, just Naruto is fine," Naruto countered.

Yagura nodded and Naruto began to inspect his arm.

"Hey, this isn't completely healed," Naruto commented. His arm wasn't bleeding but it was still an angry pink colour and the wound was still visible.

"Well, I think it'll be fine for now. I just closed the wound but it'll probably scar," Yagura pointed at Naruto's arm.

"Scar?"

"Yeah, sorry abou..." Yagura began but was cut off by Naruto's triumphant yell.

"Yatta! I'll look so cool with a scar!"

Yagura rolled his eyes and another silence settled between them. Naruto suddenly realised, he was talking to the mizukage. The mizukage! What was he doing being all friendly with him?

"Hey, Naruto?"

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts and he looked up at Yagura.

"H-hai?" he stuttered out.

"No offense, but I was watching you practice your kunai throwing and your spar later on and your aim and taijutsu are both really bad." Yagura said, Well the aim wasn't completely your fault," he added.

Naruto felt his face turn red. Yagura had seen that? How embarrassing.

"So I was thinking," Yagura continued, "maybe I could teach you, or be a tutor for you?"

Naruto gaped, "Teach me? Why, why would you do that?"

Yagura looked at Naruto in confusion. "Why not?"

Naruto suddenly looked away from Yagura, hiding his face with his bangs.

"I guess this is pretty weird since I'm from another village and uh, Naruto? Are you alright?"

Yagura saw Naruto's body start to shake violently and quickly lowered himself to see Naruto's face. Was Naruto more hurt than he originally thought? However, after just one glimpse of his face Yagura saw why Naruto was shaking.

"Naruto? Why are you crying? "

"I- I'm not," Naruto said, quickly wiping the tears falling from his face.

"I think I know when someone's crying. Listen, maybe this is..."

"Why?" Naruto interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Why would you want to teach someone like me?" Naruto asked in confusion, "Nobody has ever wanted to teach me anything."

Now Yagura understood. Naruto had never been thought of highly before, so someone willing to spend their time with him was very strange and confusing.

Yagura ruffled Naruto's blond locks. "That's a stupid question, you idiot."

Naruto looked up, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"I want to because I want to help a fellow jinchuuriki out, and I want to see you become the best ninja ever!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded vigorously. "Thanks! Then if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to teach me, Yagura-sensei!"

Yagura raised his eyes brows. 'Sensei?'

"Sorry I got all emotional on you, I don't usually do that." Naruto said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Uh, by the way, what's a jinchuuriki? "

Yagura rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter," he said, then stood up and began to walk away

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Hey wait up!" Naruto began running to Yagura, "Where are we going?" he asked once he caught up.

"You'll see," Yagura said mysteriously.

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*_

Woo, finally Naruto and Yagura got to interact with each other and Yagura has become Naruto's sensei!

Please follow, favourite and leave a review.

See you in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! Woo another chapter on time, I'm on a roll!

We've reached over 10 chapters! Woah! I know that may not seem like a lot but I feel like this calls for celebration. This fanfic has also reached over 100 followers! I can't believe that over 100 people are reading this story, that's so cool.

Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and ElionFrost, buterflypuss, thor94, madeyemoody95 and camelia17 for posting reviews!

Now, without further ado, here's chapter 11 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

Naruto groaned as they approached a place he was far too familiar with.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

Yagura looked shocked, "I thought you wanted to get stronger?"

"Yeah I do, but right now?" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, right now, so get your kunai out and start throwing!" Yagura commanded, pointing to a target.

"Yes sir," Naruto grumbled, taking out some kunai and dropping into his stance. They were currently in a training area 11 which had many targets scattered everywhere. Naruto had come here before to practise his aim.

"First of all, forget that stance," Yagura said, tapping Naruto on his shoulder.

"What? But sensei taught me it and..."

"Well your sensei is a complete idiot," Yagura interrupted.

'or he was deliberately sabotaging you,' However, he didn't say the second part out loud.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Naruto complained, standing up and glancing at Yagura.

"Copy me," Yagura said, taking a kunai from Naruto and dropping into a stance, "this way, you have more balance, so if you try to throw a kunai it will go straighter and during a battle you will be able to throw faster and with more accuracy," Yagura demonstrated and the kunai he was holding and it hit the middle of the target.

Naruto nodded and changed his stance. Throwing his kunai, he gasped when it hit the edge of the target.

"I did it, oh wow, did you see that? I did it!" Naruto shouted in triumph, pumping his fists in the air

"Not bad," Yagura commented. "So you will have to will practice it this way from now on, okay?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Alright, keep going."

Yagura watched as Naruto continued to throw kunai after kunai. They were much more accurate than before and Yagura could tell he was already getting better.

'He's a natural,' Yagura thought.

After a while, Yagura called for Naruto to stop.

"I think that's enough for today, I probably have to go back now."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks so much for teaching me," he bowed deeply. "I appreciate it a lot."

"That's fine, but why are you talking as if we'll never see each other again? I'll be back here tomorrow to train your taijutsu," Yagura said, ruffling Naruto's spiky hair.

"Really?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Sure, but don't be late, come here as soon as the academy is finished."

"O-of course, I won't be late Sensei!" Naruto replied.

"See ya!" Yagura disappeared with a shunshin and Naruto was left alone in the training grounds.

Naruto gazed at the spot that Yagura had just disappeared from. He wasn't sure if he had ever felt his happy before in his entire life. But you couldn't blame him? Someone had actually decided to train him. Him, Naruto Uzumaki, the boy everyone seemed to detest, had just gotten a Sensei! Naruto couldn't stop smiling, he turned back to the target he was practising on and felt his heart beat faster when he observed the kunai sticking out of the target, and the kunai were very close to the centre too.

'I did that,' Naruto thought proudly.

Deciding that he too should head back home, Naruto quickly collected his kunai and began to walk back to his apartment, smile still on his face. However, as soon as he began to walk down the streets of Konoha, he was met by the frowns, the scowls, the angry glances. The smile fell off his mouth, replaced by a deep frown. What were their problems? He hadn't done anything wrong! Why did they look at him like that? Why did they...

"Naruto!"

A sudden call broke Naruto out of his thoughts. Looking up Naruto was met by the sight of Shikamaru and Chouji, two boys who were in the same class as him in the academy. Naruto put on a goofy smile and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Ha ha, Hi guys, didn't see you there," Naruto greeted the pair.

"Hi Naruto!" Chouji returned the greeting enthusiastically.

"Hey," Shikamaru said not as enthusiastically as Chouji, "We saw you looking pretty down so we decided to say hi."

"So, what're you doing here?" Naruto questioned, steering the conversation away from himself.

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's a pain, but our dad's wanted to buy some new equipment and we got dragged along. What about you?"

"On my way back to my apartment," Naruto replied, pointing to the direction of his apartment.

"I see."

They continued to talk but were interrupted when Shikamaru's and Chouji's fathers called for them.

"Shikamaru, hurry or you're mother will be angry."

"Chouji, it's time to go home and eat dinner."

"Yes dad!" they both replied, saying a quick goodbye to Naruto they ran towards their fathers.

Naruto watched the scene unfold before him and felt his heart squeeze painfully.

'Why can't I have that,' he thought enviously.

Making his way back to his apartment he opened the door and was met by the usual scene of his cold, quiet, empty apartment. Closing the door behind him, Naruto felt tears sting his eyes and he whispered to himself, "I'm home."

Of course, no reply ever came.

* * *

Yagura laid on the bed that had been provided for him. He had just arrived back inside the room he had been told to stay in. It was getting dark outside and Yagura closed his eyes.

When Yagura opened his eyes he noticed that it was bright outside.

'Must've dozed off,' he thought to himself

_**"What are you going to do now?" **_Isobu questioned

'Now, we wait.'

A few minutes passed and the door opened. An Anbu walked in. Yagura recognized Inu from before.

"The Hokage requests your presents, Mizukage-sama," Inu said.

"Of course," Yagura replied, walking over to him.

They began to walk out of the block together and made their way to the Hokage tower, in silence.

"Just to let you know, Mizukage-sama," Inu said, breaking the silence, "I was ordered to watch you yesterday," he glanced at Yagura, "in case you were to leave your room."

Yagura stiffened and narrowed his eyes but continued to walk, "Yes, I did sense you yesterday. Are you going to report me?"

"That is my duty," Inu replied

They arrived at the Hokage's office and Inu knocked at the door.

"Hokage-sama, I have arrived with the Mizukage."

"Enter."

Yagura entered the room after Inu, noting that the Hokage seemed much happier than he was yesterday.

"Mizukage," Sarutobi greeted.

"Hokage," Yagura replied, with a curt nod.

"Inu, your report," the Hokage ordered.

"Yes sir," Inu replied, "the Mizukage showed no suspicious actions and stayed in the room yesterday."

Yagura stiffened at this announcement and quickly glanced at Inu in confusion.

"Good," the Hokage said, sounding pleased, seemingly oblivious to Yagura's reaction.

"Now, if we can discuss this alliance."

"Yes, of course," Yagura agreed.

Sarutobi arched an eyebrow. "You seem awfully corporative today, did something happen?"

"No," Yagura replied bluntly.

"Alright then, so I was thinking."

Yagura listened in silence as the Hokage spoke about the alliance.

"What do you say?" the Hokage said once he was finished speaking.

"Well," Yagura began, "I don't want to say yes just yet, as I know nothing about your village, so I have a proposal for you."

"What is it?" the Hokage questioned.

"Allow me to stay in your village for a while, say a week since I arrived, and in five days from today, I will give you my answer."

"Why would you want something like that?"

"Just to see what your village is like and if it really deserves an alliance with the hidden mist village."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you're up to but I will agree under one condition, you will allow Inu to keep an eye on you."

Yagura flashed a smile. "It's a deal."

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*  
_

Poor Naruto, he has no one home to say 'welcome home' to him. On the bright side, he finally has a sensei that will actually teach him properly, about time.

So what do you think? Please leave a follow, favourite and review!

See you in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi!

Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and a big thanks to madeyemoody95, superduckman100, Ice Night, thor94, buterflypuss and Elionfrost for reviewing- a lot of reviews for the chapter 11!

To answer some questions asked in the reviews: yes the Inu masked Anbu is Kakashi. As to what will happen in the future with Yagura training Naruto and the alliance, well, we will just have to wait and see won't we...

Okay, without futher ado, here's chapter 12 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

Yagura exited the Hokage's office with Inu by his side. They walked out onto the streets of Konoha and Yagura made his way back to the house he was staying in.

Inu looked like he was about to shunshuin away, so Yagura quickly grabbed hold of him.

"Why did you lie?" Yagura questioned, his voice low.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, you saw me yesterday, why didn't you report me? I thought you had a duty to the Hokage," Yagura accused.

"I do have a duty to the Hokage!" Inu snapped, "It's just, I also have a duty to my sensei and his son." With that, Inu pulled Yagura's hand off and shunshined away.

Yagura relaxed as he felt the Anbu's presence fade and he decided that he was finally alone.

"What a weird guy," Yagura muttered to himself as he began to walk down the streets of Konoha.

**"Where are you going?"** Isobu asked.

Yagura smirked. 'To see my apprentice, of course.'

**"Of course?"**

'Yep!' he replied cheerfully, as he made his way to the academy.

When the academy came into view, Yagura hid his presence and saw inside of the windows that there was a class inside.

'You think that's Naruto's class?' he questioned Isobu.

**"Yes, that's more than likely,"** Isobu replied.

Scanning the classroom, Yagura spotted his blonde haired apprentice at the back of the class, by himself. He had his head resting on the desk in front of him. There was a sensei at the front of the class, who was giving a lecture, which Naruto appeared to be completely ignoring.

Naruto suddenly sat up straight and Yagura saw the sensei at the front of the class had probably asked him something. Naruto seemed to ponder for a while before saying a few words which were followed by the class erupting into laughter. The sensei shook his head and Naruto looked down and scratched his head in embarrassment. Yagura narrowed his eyes, as he saw Naruto put on a fake smile and rest his head down on his folded arms.

The sensei continued to talk and then the class stood and begin to exit the room. Naruto was about to leave too but was stopped by the sensei who spoke to him. Naruto and the sensei spoke to each other before Naruto nodded and left the classroom.

Yagura saw the class begin to leave the academy and enter the training area just outside. The students chattered to each other but were quieted by another sensei that appeared. The sensei began to talk and Yagura saw Naruto at the edge of the group, for once he seemed to be listening. The sensei pointed to a target and the students began to line up. One by one the students threw three kunai at the target.

'Kunai practice again? Talk about begin unoriginal.'

Naruto approached the target, looking very uneasy. Yagura saw the sensei smirk as Naruto grabbed a kunai, however, the smirk was quickly wiped away as Naruto dropped into the stance that Yagura had showed him the previous day.

Now it was Yagura who smirked, 'He's probably the one who showed Naruto that terrible stance he was using. He's going to be surprised now.'

* * *

Naruto sat in his class vaguely hearing Iruka-sensei speak about something, however, he wasn't really paying attention. He heard his name being called and looked up to see Iruka-sensei looking at him expectantly.

He sat up and said, "Uh sorry, sensei can you repeat that?"

Iruka rolled his eyes, "It would do you well to listen more Naruto. What the three jutsu's you will learn before you graduate from the academy?"

Naruto placed a finger on his chin and made a thinking face. Of course he knew the three jutsu's, they were the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique), Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique) and Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) but if he said the correct answer, nobody would care, however, if he made a fool of himself, maybe...

"Actually, I didn't know we were learning any jutsu's," Naruto answered.

The class erupted into laughter and Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, maybe he acted a bit too dumb, after all, anyone would know that there were some jutsu's taught at the academy but nevertheless, Naruto put on a smile as the class continued to laugh.

Iruka sighed and shook his head and turned to the rest of the class.

With attention off him, Naruto rested his head back on his folded arms.

"Class as we all know the three jutsu's are..." Iruka began to explain the jutsu's and after his lecture announced that Mizuki was going to talk the class for the practical lesson.

The class exited to the training field and Naruto followed but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Iruka was the one who stopped him.

"Is something the matter, Iruka-sensei?" he asked.

"Naruto, I want you to answer me truthfully."

The blonde haired boy nodded.

"Okay, did you really think that we weren't learning any jutsu at the academy."

Naruto swallowed, if he answered truthfully, Iruka would want to know why he lied, and if he told him why he lied, he would want to know why he wanted attention, and if...

Naruto shook himself, the explanation would be too confusing and long if he told him the truth.

So instead he said, "Do you really care?"

Iruka looked taken aback, "What do you mean, of course I care, I'm you're sensei, you can trust me."

"No I can't," Naruto said. 'Yagura-sensei is the only one I can trust, he's the only one who understands,' he thought.

Iruka shook his head, "Nevermind, by the way, how's your arm?"

Naruto flexed his arm, "It's good as new," he said, giving a big smile.

"So I suspect you finally had a medical ninja have a look at it."

"Yeah, something like that," Naruto answered.

Iruka knew that Naruto wasn't telling him something, but he decided not to pry.

"You should go outside, the lesson will be starting."

Naruto nodded, "Yes sensei!"

He left the classroom and entered the training grounds.

Upon entering the training area Naruto spotted Mizuki-sensei, giving instructions. It was just another kunai practice session.

Everyone began to line up and Naruto joined the line. His heart began beating faster; he could tell that Yagura-sensei was somewhere close by. He couldn't sense him or anything, but the Kyuubi was restless and that only happened when the Sanbi's jinchuuriki was near him. Reaching the front of the line, Naruto dropped into the stance Yagura had shown him.

'I have to show sensei that training me isn't a waste of time,' Naruto thought determinedly.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto grabbed a kunai in his hand, and threw it at the target. The world seemed to slow down as he watched the kunai make its way towards the target, it then hit the target and stopped it's progression.

The training area was filled with silence. Shikamaru, who was behind Naruto, broke the silence by saying, "Hey, good job."

Naruto loudly released the breath he was holding.

Naruto Uzumaki, had gotten the kunai in the target's bullseye.

Looking up at Mizuki, he noticed that he looked very shocked.

"Mizuki-sensei?"

This seemed to snap him out of his initial shock, "Ah, yes, good work Naruto."

Naruto nodded and made his way out of the training area, the eyes of all his classmates on him. He was, however, unaware of the eyes, brimming with pride, that were also following him from a distance.

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*_

Yay Naruto has showed his class and Mizuki his skills.

Please leave a follow, favourite or review!

See you in the new chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! Well this chapter came out later then I wanted it to but at least it's out, hehe.

Anyway, as always, thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and to Ice Night, thor94, Alex The Crystal Dragon Slayer, madeyemoody95 and cassjo for leaving reviews, they really encourage me keep writing.

Now, without further ado, here's chapter 13 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

Naruto walked away from the academy in silence. He watched his feet walk but wasn't sure where he was going. His thoughts were still focused on what had just happened during kunai throwing practice. He had got it in the middle of the target! He had never done that before.

"Good work!"

A familiar voice stopped Naruto and made him turn around.

"Thank you, Yagura-sensei!" he said, bowing deeply, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"You don't have to bow," Yagura scoffed, walking towards his student.

Naruto lifted his head, a big smile was plastered on his face.

"Did you see it, sensei? That was amazing!"

Yagura nodded.

"Did you see the look one Mizuki-sensei's face, he was in shock!" Naruto began laughing, "And everyone else too, I didn't get to see Sasuke-teme's reaction but I wish I did."

"Sasuke-teme?" Yagura repeated.

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Naruto? Aren't you supposed to be still in the academy?"

The blonde-haired ninja rolled his eyes, "No, Mizuki-sensei's lesson is always the last one of the day."

"Ah yes, how silly of me to forget," Yagura said sarcastically. He suddenly remembered, he wanted to ask Naruto something.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"If you're happy what do you do?"

Naruto looked at his sensei in confusion, "What kinda question is that?"

"Just answer it."

Naruto scratched his head, "I guess I smile or laugh."

"What about when you're sad?"

"I frown or cry. What's the point of these questions?"

Yagura continued, "Why would you fake emotions?"

Naruto gulped but stayed silent.

"I was watching you in class, you said something that made the class laugh at you. What did your sensei ask you?"

"He asked which three jutsu's we are going to learn in the academy," he mumbled.

"Did you answer correctly?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Did you purposefully make yourself look like a fool? Because I know you're smart enough to know the answer to a question like that."

Suddenly, Naruto was filled with anger. How dare he accuse him like this? He didn't know what he had been through!

"You know me?" he repeated, "How? I've barely known you for a couple of days! And you watched me in class? I didn't ask you to follow me everywhere!"

Naruto looked up at Yagura in rage.

"You want to know why I put on a smile? Why I make a fool of myself? It's so people notice me. So I'm not hated. I thought you understood me, but now I know I was wrong."

He raced away from Yagura, tears stinging his eyes.

Yagura watched him leave.

"**Why aren't you stopping him? How dare he talk to you that way?"** Isobu said.

'No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have pressured him like that.'

"**Hmm, if you ask me, he's in the wrong."**

'Well that's exactly why I'm not asking you.' He countered.

* * *

Naruto laid on his bed, his thoughts in turmoil.

'Why did I say all that, I didn't mean it! He probably won't teach me now. He probably hates me now.'

A knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts.

'Is that sensei?'

He rushed to the door and quickly opened it.

"Hello Naruto!"

Naruto sighed, "Hi Jiji."

"You don't have to be too upset, I'm not staying for long," Sarutobi chuckled, "I just came by to give you your allowance for this month."

The Sandaime Hokage handed over a paper envelope to Naruto, who took it without hesitation.

"I didn't mean it like that, Jiji. I was just expecting someone else."

"Oh? Is that so, well, I won't keep you."

"Thanks Jiji."

"Goodbye Naruto."

"Bye." He said, closing the door.

Walking back to his bed Naruto laid down on his stomach and buried his head into his pillow.

He wasn't sure how much time passed when he decided.

'I'm gonna go look for him, I need to apologise.'

He stood and made his way slowly to the door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and came face to face with,

"Yagura-sensei!" Naruto gasped, "W-what are you doing here?"

Yagura had his arm lifted and his hand was in a fist as he was just about to knock before Naruto had opened the door.

Yagura smiled, "I came to apologise Naruto," he said, "I'm sorry for pressuring you, I should've known better." he paused and waited for Naruto to reply but when non came he continued, "Even if you don't think it, I really do understand what you're going through. So, will you forgive me Naruto?"

Suddenly, he stumbled back when he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"Why are you apologising when I should be," Naruto cried, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry sensei, please, please forgive me!" his words were muffled by Yagura chest, however, he heard them perfectly fine.

Yagura smiled, "I'll forgive you only if you forgive me."

Naruto looked up at his sensei with tears slipping off his chin.

"W-what are you talking about? You don't need my forgiveness, you didn't do anything!"

Yagura shrugged, "Oh well, guess I can't forgive you then."

"I forgive you, I forgive you!" Naruto said quickly.

Yagura ruffled Naruto's blonde locks, "Then I forgive you too but now wet my shirt so I think you should prepare for a harder training session tomorrow," he added.

"What!" Naruto said, stepping away for his sensei, "That's not fair!"

Yagura shrugged again, "This is my favourite shirt."

Naruto stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing, "You're so strange."

Yagura began to laugh as well, "I could say the same about you."

When they stopped laughing, Yagura looked seriously at his apprentice.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I was serious, you know."

"About what?"

"Tomorrow your training is going to be tougher, but not only because of my shirt, also because you missed out on training today," Yagura smiled, "So be prepared."

"Wha- that's..."

"See ya!" Yagura said before shunshining away.

Naruto was left alone at the front of his apartment, staring at the spot that his sensei had disappeared from.

A wide smiled spread on his face, "See ya, sensei," he said before walking back into his apartment.

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*  
_

Well that was chapter 13, I'm sorry if it's a little short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

Please follow, favourite and leave a review.

See you in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi!

Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and to madeyemoody95, cassjo, jairoesme and thor94 for leaving reviews.

Now, withour further ado, here's chapter 14 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

The next morning Yagura made his way towards Naruto's apartment. He had been sensing Inu occasionally but now was not one of those times so he decided this was as good of a time as ever to visit his apprentice.

Upon reaching a familiar staircase Yagura walked slowly up the stairs. Stopping in front of the door that he knew to be Naruto's, he raised his hand and knocked.

Silence. Yagura frowned and knocked again. This time he could hear the sound of creaking floorboards which informed him that Naruto was coming to the door.

The door was pushed open to show a tired looking Naruto rubbing his eyes. He was already wearing his bright, orange jumpsuit, however, his hair was messy, unbrushed, so Yagura assumed that he had just gotten up from bed.

"Sensei? What are you doing here this early?" Naruto said, stifling a yawn.

Yagura laughed. "Early? It's not early; you should be getting ready to go to the academy."

Naruto shook his head. "No I don't, today's the weekend and the academy doesn't run so you're the one in the wrong."

Yagura shrugged. "Really? Oh well."

They stood there in silence before Naruto shuffled to the side of the door frame.

'This is what you do when someone comes over right?'

"You want to come in?" he asked.

Yagura nodded. "Sure!"

He entered the small apartment, Naruto close behind him.

Naruto gestured to a table which had two chairs beside it. There was a cup of ramen, on the table.

'Naruto's breakfast.' Yagura thought.

He took a seat at the table and watched as Naruto walked over to the kettle, which appeared to be already boiled, pick it up and pour the hot water into the cup of ramen. Placing the kettle back, Naruto too took a seat at the table. They sat together in silence.

Suddenly, Naruto sighed.

"I hate this," he groaned, perking Yagura's interest.

"Hate what?" he asked.

"The three minute waiting time, before you can eat the ramen, it's torture!"

Yagura laughed.

"What! What's so funny? This is serious business y'know."

"No it's nothing," Yagura said, wiping tears from his eyes.

Naruto glanced at his sensei.

"By the way, have you eaten yet?"

Yagura shrugged, "Sure."

Naruto shook his head, "No you haven't, don't lie to me, here!" he said, pushing the cup of ramen towards Yagura, "You have this one, I'll make another one."

Naruto stood and made his way towards the kitchen and made another cup of ramen for himself before joining Yagura once more.

A while later, both had finished their cup and Naruto disposed of the trash.

"So, do you eat ramen often?" Yagura asked.

"Well I wouldn't say often, but it is one of the best foods ever, no wait, it _is_ the best food of all time, so yeah, I eat it occasionally," Naruto explained, to a sceptical looking sensei.

"Well then why is you're cupboard almost full of ramen only?"

"Oh um... you saw that?" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "Okay, maybe I eat it more than occasionally, who cares?"

"You're going to care, because after my training, not only are you going to need plenty of rest but you're also going to need a good diet."

"Uh and ramen isn't a good diet?"

"No!"

Naruto sighed, "This sucks."

"Let's go!" Yagura shouted, standing.

"Go? Go where?" Naruto asked in confusion, but followed his sensei's lead and stood.

"You'll see," Yagura said as he began walking to the door.

* * *

"I should've been expecting this," Naruto muttered.

"Yes, you should have," His sensei replied.

They stood in training area 11 together- a very happy looking Yagura along with his not so happy apprentice.

"Okay, today we're going to do some sparring," Yagura announced.

Naruto sighed and nodded, "Sure, but who am I sparring against?"

Yagura grinned, "Me!"

Naruto looked at his sensei with wide eyes, "You?" he asked in surprise.

"Is that a problem?"

"Of course there's a problem!" He said in exasperation, "How am I supposed to spar against the Mizukage?"

"Shhh, not so loud. Listen, it's not like I'll go all out, that'll will probably kill you," Yagura said the last part under his breath but Naruto heard it.

"What! Kill me? Are you crazy?"

Yagura sighed, "So that's why I'm not going to use my full power, I'll be at 20% power."

"15%!" Naruto said.

"What?"

"15% power or I'm not going against you," he said stubbornly.

Yagura rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I will increase or decrease the amount of power I use throughout our spar."

Naruto nodded in relief.

"Now, we will begin, so," Yagura narrowed his eyes, causing Naruto to stiffen, "Prepare yourself, Naruto!"

Naruto quickly jumped away from his sensei and watched him.

Yagura nodded in approval, "Let's begin."

No sooner had the words left his mouth that he ran towards Naruto who dropped into the basic stance taught at the academy and prepared to block any incoming attack.

"Getting away from me at the beginning was good," Yagura said as he reached Naruto and sent a blow aimed at his stomach with his right hand.

Naruto blocked the blow with both his arms but flinched as Yagura shouted, "Baka! Don't use both hands to stop a single handed attack from the enemy, you're wide open now."

Naruto looked to his left but was too late to stop Yagura's incoming attack and was knocked to the ground.

"Stand up," Yagura ordered, towering over Naruto, who gulped but quickly stood, "We will continue."

Naruto tried to jump away from his sensei, but he didn't give him the chance, Yagura was already attacking.

Naruto tried to attack but couldn't as Yagura's blows were too fierce and too fast for him to attack and all he could do was defend. Before long, Naruto was on the ground again and out of breath.

"Sensei, this is... too hard," he wheezed.

Yagura hummed, "I agree, but that was just the beginning so I could see your potential..."

Naruto gasped, "Beginning?"

"So, I'll use less power now," Yagura continued, "and I'll also give you some pointers to help. Alright, let's continue."

"Fine," Naruto grumbled, while standing up.

They began to spar again but now all Naruto could hear was his own breath and Yagura's voice.

"Left arm up to block while right arm attacks! Use your legs, they aren't there for decoration! Move your body to dodge; you aren't glued to the ground!"

They continued to spar for a long time before Yagura suddenly stopped and said, "I think that's enough for today."

Naruto dropped onto the ground and sighed in relief, "Finally, I'm tired." Naruto's stomach growled, "I'm hungry too."

Yagura laughed.

"Alright, we'll go eat, my treat, anywhere you want to go?"

"Ichiraku's!" Naruto shouted.

"Ichiraku?" he echoed, "Never heard of it."

"It's only the best place to go eat ever!"

Yagura smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Well let's go."

* * *

Naruto lead the way to Ichiraku's while Yagura was following behind. Suddenly, Naruto stopped and pointed, "There it is!" he announced.

Yagura looked to where he was pointing and sighed, "Its ramen?"

"Yeah what's wrong with that?"

"You had ramen for breakfast, eating it again is not good diet."

Naruto sighed, "Really?"

"We can have ramen next time but today we'll have something else."

"Fine," Naruto grumbled.

So now Yagura was leading and Naruto was following behind before they stopped in front of a BBQ place.

Naruto sighed again, "This place?"

Yagura raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with this place?"

"N-nothing."

Yagura hesitated, he could see Naruto was reluctant to go inside but he didn't know why.

"Okay then, let's go in."

Yagura walked into the restaurant, Naruto trailing a few steps behind him, his head bowed.

The man at front desk turned around and smiled, "Ah customers, welc-" he stopped midsentence and the smile dropped off his face, "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked Naruto, with a scowl.

Naruto stiffened but even without looking up he could tell that he was the one being addressed.

Now Yagura understood why Naruto didn't like this place, it was one of those places, where people didn't accept him.

Stepping in between Naruto and the man Yagura smiled and said, "Well actually he's with me, that isn't a problem, right?"

The man looked up at Yagura and said, "Listen, don't let that kid follow you, he's no good."

Yagura narrowed his eyes, "I don't really care, now, we'll be having two..." but he was cut off.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we don't serve him," the man said stubbornly.

Yagura was angry now, he glared at the man and said, "You will serve us." his voice low and threatening.

The men gulped and nodded, "Fine, come this way."

Leading them through the restaurant Yagura saw the other customers look up and glare or whisper to each other while pointing to Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto walked up to his sensei and grabbed onto his arm. Yagura was surprised but noticed that Naruto looking upset and uncomfortable.

'I forgot how young he is, maybe this was a bad idea.'

"**You think?" **Isobu said.

Finally reaching a table, that was in an empty part of the restaurant, Yagura ordered for the both of them. The man walked away leaving Naruto and Yagura alone.

They sat down and Yagura spoke, "Naruto, I'm sorry, we shouldn't have come here."

Naruto looked up and shook his head, "Nah, it's okay sensei. To tell you the truth I've always wanted to come here, apparently the food tastes really good."

"But the service is terrible," Yagura muttered.

"I'm used to it," Naruto said solemnly

Yagura shook his head, "It's not something you should get used to, especially at your age and since you're..." he trailed off but thought, 'The Yondaime's son.'

Naruto looked up in confusion, "I'm what?"

"You're a great student," he said smiling.

Naruto smiled too, "Thanks sensei."

The man came back with their order and placed it on the table, "Enjoy," he said, looking only at Yagura and completely ignoring Naruto.

He walked away, leaving Naruto and Yagura.

"How _dare_ he!" Yagura hissed.

"Sensei, don't get angry," Naruto forced a smile, "I'm fine."

"Naruto don't fake smiles around me," Yagura said, looking a shocked Naruto in the eyes, "I don't like it."

Naruto nodded, dropping the smile, "Sorry sensei."

They ate in silence and left the restaurant in silence, however, when they left the restaurant Naruto spoke, "That was really good."

Yagura nodded, "I guess."

They made their way to Naruto's apartment and stopped at the front door.

Naruto opened the door and smiled, "Thanks for the meal sensei."

Yagura sighed, "Naruto I said I don't like your fake smiles."

Naruto nodded and dropped the smile, "I know sensei but if I don't smile I think I'll..." Tears filled his eyes and began to slide down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry sensei. I'm sorry that I'm so weak."

"Naruto..."

Naruto felt warm arms wrap around him.

"You're not weak Naruto, you're very strong."

"Why does everyone hate me?" Naruto sobbed, "I haven't done anything wrong."

"They just don't understand."

They stood there for a while before Naruto stepped away from Yagura.

"Thank you, sensei."

"You don't have to thank me."

"No, I do." Naruto said, "Thank you."

After that Yagura left Naruto's apartment, however, he had one thought in his mind.

'I'm going to get him out of here.'

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*  
_

This is the longest chapter I have written yet! I did say that this chapter would be longer than the last one.

Please follow, favourite and leave a review!

See you in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! Well, I don't know what else to write but that the new chapter is out!

Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and to madeyemoody95, Ice Night, buterflypuss, thor94 and love pansage for leaving reviews!

I got lots of nice reviews for the previous chapter, it is so cool knowing that you guys enjoy my fic that much! Thank you very much to my readers, you really encourage me to continue writing.

Okay now, without further ado, here's chapter 15 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

Naruto was woken up very early by a very happy looking sensei.

"Sensei, you're even earlier than you were yesterday." Naruto yawned as Yagura walked into his apartment and only then did he notice that his hands were full.

"What's that?" he asked while closing the door.

"Your breakfast!" Yagura announced while lifting two bags full of various ingredients, "Can I use your kitchen?"

Naruto shrugged, "Sure, why not."

While Yagura began to cook, Naruto went to get changed and take a shower.

Coming out of the bathroom, Naruto began to salivate as a delicious smell entered his nostrils.

"You took your time," Yagura said.

"What is this?" Naruto asked, taking a seat across from Yagura at the table and looking at the food set up on the table, "On second thought, I don't care, let's eat!" he rubbed his hands in anticipation and was about begin eating but stopped himself. 'Wait, maybe that's rude, after all, I'm not the one who cooked this.' Looking up a Yagura he said, "Um, do you want to eat first, sensei?"

Yagura smiled, "You can go first, I want to know what you think."

Naruto grinned, "Well if you insist."

With that, Naruto began to fill his mouth with food and gasped, "This is so good! Sensei, you should eat some too," he said with a mouth full of food.

"Okay, I'll try some," taking a forkful, Yagura looked up and nodded, "It is pretty good."

"Pretty good? This is the best thing I've ever had!" Naruto exclaimed.

After they were finished eating, they left the apartment and began to make their way to the training grounds.

"By the way sensei, why did you make me breakfast?" Naruto asked.

Yagura smiled, "Because today's training is going to be harder, so I thought I would give you a nutritious breakfast so you will have lots of energy."

"Harder? I think yesterday was hard enough," Naruto complained.

"And I think you complain too much," Yagura said while ruffling Naruto's hair.

"And I think you're crazy," Naruto whispered, just loud enough for Yagura to hear, who frowned and said, "Thanks."

"Oh, you heard that?" Naruto said, cheekily.

"Yeah I heard that, and now you're training is going to be even harder."

"What!" Naruto shouted, "Hey, it was a joke, can't you take a joke?"

"Relax you won't die...probably."

"Probably?"

"Oh, you heard that?" Yagura said with a smirk.

"That's not funny!" Naruto huffed.

They arrived at the training grounds where they began training immediately.

_(Time skip)_

Naruto laid on the ground panting as sweat rolled down his face. He gazed at the sky but a face suddenly obscured his vision.

"Done already?" the face asked, smirking.

"Already?" Naruto repeated in disbelief, "We've been training all day!"

"That is true. Well then, we'll continue this tomorrow."

"Wait Sensei!" Naruto yelled, sitting up, as Yagura began to walk away.

"Yes?"

"I have academy classes tomorrow!"

"So what?" Yagura asked, "I told you, we will not move on from taijutsu until you manage to land at least one hit on me."

"Yes sensei," Naruto muttered.

Yagura smiled, "Don't worry about it, you will get there soon, and then we can move onto ninjutsu."

Naruto's eyes brightened up at the word 'ninjutsu' and he nodded, "Yes sensei!"

* * *

_The next day, after the academy classes._

Naruto yawned as he walked from away from the academy, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Hey Naruto!" a voice called from behind him.

Turning, he saw a group of his fellow students and quickly spotted the person who called him.

"Yes Chouji?" Naruto asked.

"Um well we were going to go play and I was wondering if you wanted to come," Chouji replied with a big grin.

A few others began to complain.

"Aw I don't want _him_ to come!"

"My parents told me not to play with him!"

"Hey this was my idea," Chouji shouted, "so if you got a problem you can leave!"

"So what do you say Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto smiled, "Nah, I think I'll pass, but thanks anyway."

"Naruto..." Chouji said, "Don't listen to them, I really don't mind if you come."

"Yeah I agree," Shikamaru said, "They're troublesome anyway."

Naruto shook his head, "Let me rephrase that, I can't come cause I have something on."

Chouji scratched his head, "Well if that's the reason then I guess its okay then."

"Well, see you," Naruto waved before walking away to meet with Yagura in training area 11.

As Naruto approached the training area he sighed as he saw it was empty.

"Stupid sensei, always telling me to get here on time but then coming late."

Taking a seat next to one of the practice dummy's he took a look around.

"But he's never really late, so why now?" he said to himself.

Closing his eyes Naruto tried to sense where his tardy sensei was, however, he sensed that he was close, very close, and getting rapidly closer. His eyes snapping open, Naruto quickly dodged the strike that was heading for his torso by rolling to the side.

"A trap?" he asked, a very happy looking Yagura.

"Yep," he replied.

"I should've known," Naruto said, dodging an incoming strike and did a few back flips to gain some distance.

"How come?" Yagura asked, all while continuing his assault.

"You're never late, like ever," Naruto explained while he continued to dodge and block the incoming attacks.

"Well, being late or early can be the difference between life and death. If you're late the enemy can have time to set a trap but if you're early..."

Naruto yelped as he tripped over a wire on the ground.

"... you can set the trap," Yagura finished.

"I'll remember that," Naruto growled, standing up.

"Good. Let us continue," Yagura said and began his attack again.

Naruto was constantly on the defence, blocking or dodging Yagura's constant attack.

"Come on Naruto, you are never going to get to learn any ninjutsu if you don't attack!" Yagura shouted.

"Yeah, I know that!" Naruto shouted back.

"Then come on!"

After observing Yagura's attack for a while, Naruto began to see an opening. There! When Yagura would attack he would sometimes leave his left side open.

Naruto watched and then it came again. The opening. Now if he could time it perfectly. Naruto waited until... Now!

Yagura's eyes widened as Naruto suddenly surged forward with an attack, and it connected, sending Yagura staggering a few steps back.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked as his hand, "I-I did it," he whispered, before shouting, "I DID IT!"

Yagura smiled, "Good work, Naruto. You waited and observed and that lead you to see that I was leaving an opening."

"You purposely left an opening in your attacked?" Naruto asked, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to show you that it doesn't matter if you're the strongest or the fastest, if you just run into a battle and don't observe, you're a goner. You need to use your head."

"I see."

As they began to leave the training ground Naruto stopped and looked at his sensei, making Yagura stop and turn to face him.

"What's wrong?" Yagura asked.

"Sensei back there, how much of your power were you using?"

"Oh that," Yagura scratched his head, "Let's just say that was nowhere near my full power."

Naruto gawked at his sensei, "You're kidding me."

"Hey, hey, don't forget, I am the Mizukage!"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah yeah."

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*  
_

Yay there we go, Naruto and his new sensei are becoming closer!

This chapter had two days in one, I want to try and hurry up the days as the main plot of this fic occurs after Yagura leaves the village, which would be assumed by the summary. He will leave soon so don't worry, with or maybe without Naruto, to find out you'll have to keep reading.

Edit: Thanks to theUnseenSilence for telling me about my grammatical error, I wouldn't want Yagura to eat Naruto. :)

Please follow, favourite and leave a review!

See you in the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi! Yay this story has gotten over 100 favourites and over 150 follows! I am so amazed that is so fantastic. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this story of mine and to all that are following and have favourited it.

As always, a special thanks to theUnseenSilence, madeyemoody95, thor94, buterflypuss, jairoesme and to Yagura4thMizukage (I like your name ^_^) for leaving reviews!

Now, without further ado, here's chapter 16 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

After going to the academy the next day Naruto made his way to meet Yagura at training area 11.

Sure enough his sensei was standing there, waiting, although he appeared to be preoccupied. His eyes were unfocused, looking at something invisible to Naruto, and his brow was furrowed like he was trying to solve something.

"Hey sensei," Naruto called out, however, when no reply came he jabbed Yagura with his finger and waved his hand at him, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

This seemed to catch Yagura's attention and he glanced down at Naruto.

"Oh, there you are." He said, although he still looked like he was thinking about something else.

Naruto looked at Yagura in confusion, "Yeah, I've been here for a while."

Finally, this broke Yagura out of the spell he was in and he smile apologetically, "Is that so? Well sorry about that, you probably want to learn some cool ninjutsu as soon as possible, right?"

Naruto frowned, what was Yagura thinking about that would cause him to be so out of it?

"Sensei, what..." but he was cut off.

"Naruto," Yagura said, his voice dropping into a whisper, "We should go somewhere more private," he said glancing around, "the trees here have ears."

'Ears?' Naruto glanced at the trees surrounding the training area, "No they don't."

Yagura sighed, "It's a figure of speech," he leaned closer to Naruto, "I mean someone is watching us, and I don't want them to see the particular jutsu I am going to teach you."

"Watching us?" Naruto repeated, "Wait, why is someone watching us, do you know them?"

"Yep!" Yagura said, standing, "Don't worry, I'll explain later." He began to walk away.

Naruto was still confused but he decided that he would trust his sensei and began to follow him.

"So I was thinking that we would go to your apartment, okay?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Naruto said.

* * *

_At Naruto's apartment._

"Okay sensei, will you tell me what that was about?" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just give me a second," Yagura took a look around the small apartment and saw the window across the room.

Yagura walked to the window and glanced to the area where he felt Inu's presence. He smiled and closed the curtains.

"Okay, well that takes care of that."

"Takes care of what? What are you talking about?" Naruto shouted in frustration.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you but I've actually had an Anbu following me."

"An Anbu?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, it's just a precaution. I didn't, and won't, do anything bad. Your Hokage just doesn't trust me very much."

Naruto sighed, "Is that all. I thought you had someone dangerous on your tail."

Yagura smiled, "And Anbu aren't dangerous?"

"No, they just follow and don't do anything to help even if you're hurt. I would know."

Yagura's smile faded and was replaced by a frown, "Naruto."

"But it's not like I care or anything, because I have you now!"

Yagura swallowed, "Actually, you're not actually going to have me around for much longer."

Naruto felt his heart stop for a moment and looked up at his sensei in shock. His entire world seemed to just freeze. Yagura-sensei was leaving?

"B-but I thought... you were... you said," Naruto swallowed and took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "You're leaving?"

Yagura looked at Naruto with sympathy evident in his eyes, he was hoping to tell him sooner but there was just no time.

"Yes."

And that one word was all it took.

"No! You can't, you can't leave me! Please sensei, please!" Naruto begged.

"Naruto!" Yagura yelled, causing Naruto's rant to stop, "Listen, I- I have no choice, please try to understand. I'm the Mizukage, I cannot stay in Konoha forever."

Naruto gazed up at Yagura, at the person who became the closest thing to a father he ever had in his life.

'Ah, now I understand.' He thought, 'He was just bored, that's the only reason he decided to train me. Now things will just become how they used to be, I don't know why I expected any different.'

"However," Yagura wasn't finished talking, "If I wasn't the Mizukage, I would stay in Konoha." Yagura ruffled Naruto's hair, "I really do care about you Naruto. But I also care about my country."

'Now if I could take you with me I would be able to have both things I care about, but I don't want to force him to do something he doesn't want to do.' Yagura thought to himself.

Naruto nodded sadly, "I guess I understand, but if you leave, I won't have anyone there to protect me and teach me."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but tomorrow is my last day in Konoha, that was the deal I made with the Hokage."

"But... what if I go with you?"

Yagura looked at Naruto in shock, "What?"

Naruto looked up at Yagura, determination clear in his eyes.

"I can go with you, right?"

Yagura scratched his head, 'This was a little bit too easy,' and out loud he said, "Y- yeah I guess you can but are you sure you want to do this?"

He looked Naruto up and down and already knew the answer.

"I'm sure," he said.

"You do know there's no going back after this, no regrets." Yagura said.

'Wait why am I trying to convince him to stay?'

"You won't be able to see any of your friends, anyone you've become close to."

'Why am I still stopping him, isn't this what I wanted.'

"I said," Naruto repeated, his voice clear and strong, cutting off Yagura, "I'm sure."

They stood there in silence before Yagura sighed and rubbed his eyes, "If you really are coming with me, there is something you should know about yourself first."

"Something about me?" Naruto repeated.

"If you learn of this and still wish to come with me..." Yagura looked at Naruto, "I will agree."

Naruto swallowed, "W-what is it?"

Yagura's gaze became hard and he looked away from Naruto, "I am going to tell you who your parents are."

"M-my parents?" Naruto asked, "Weren't they just shinobi who died during the Kyuubi attack?"

Yagura shook his head, "Although they did die during the Kyuubi attack they were not just ordinary shinobi."

Naruto's brow was furrowed in confusion "But that's what Jiji told me, did he... did Jiji lie to me?"

Yagura sighed, 'I think this is going to be harder than I originally anticipated.'

"Listen Naruto, the Hokage didn't lie to you out of spite, he did it to protect you."

"Protect me? From what?"

"From enemy shinobi, because your father was..." Yagura looked back at Naruto, "The Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto blinked, "What?"

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*_

Naruto was actually the one who asked to come with Yagura, who could have anticipated such a twist?

Yagura also told Naruto who his parents are, although Naruto seemed a little shocked.

To see what happens next, please follow, favourite and leave a review!

See you in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi! I'm back with the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and to ytygr, madeyemoody95, jairoesme, AUselessMicrofluff, buterflypuss, thor94, Ice Night, JustTheFan, naruhinakiralacus, swordandblade and Yagura4thMizukage for leaving reviews! *gasp* So many reviews!

Now, without further ado, here's the chapter 17 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

"My father is the Yondaime Hokage?" Naruto asked in disbelief, "You're joking!" he looked up at Yagura, "It's not very funny."

"I'm very serious." Yagura said, "Think about it, why else would the current Hokage keep it a secret from you if they were just regular shinobi?"

"W-well because…" Naruto trailed off and paused before sighing, "The Yondaime also died during the Kyuubi attack while sealing it in me; are you telling that my own parents sealed that in me?"

Yagura nodded, "I learned of this through some of my people who were… stationed in Konoha, but this never became publicly announced."

"You're kidding," Naruto said, rubbing his face, "You're kidding," he repeated as though to convince himself.

"My father did the same to me; he told me that it was the only way." Yagura said.

"Argh!" Naruto shouted, "Are you kidding? My own parents, the Yondaime and his wife, sealed the Kyuubi in me! Why me?"

"They had no other choice Naruto." Yagura tried to explain, "They believed that you could handle it."

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly, 'If I was in their position, would I have done the same thing?' He thought about all the things he had experienced in Konoha, 'No, I probably wouldn't. This village doesn't deserve it.'

"Would you have done the same thing if you were in their position sensei?" he asked.

Yagura frowned in contemplation, "I don't know… I think if I had the time I would try to think of some other way but, I would do everything in my power to protect my village and the people living in it." He smiled, "I think your parents would have done the same."

Naruto nodded, "I guess… I don't resent them for what they did, because if didn't have the Kyuubi, I wouldn't have met you sensei." He grinned, "Plus my dad is the previous Hokage and that's pretty cool."

"So what have you decided?"

"About what?"

Yagura rolled his eyes, "Are you going to stay in Konoha?"

Naruto looked confused, "What are you talking about? Why would I?"

"Don't you feel like you should stay in Konoha now? Since your father was the Hokage and well, maybe you would like to stay in your father's village."

"Pfft, yeah sure, like my 'father's village' ever did anything for me. You really think that would change my mind?" Naruto laughed humourlessly.

"Well, yeah, I did," Yagura countered.

"Don't worry sensei, I don't owe this village and its people anything, although they may owe me some gratitude," Naruto said, "But I guess I can't complain since this isn't going to be my village for much longer."

Yagura smiled and began to laugh, "I guess that takes care of that."

Naruto frowned, "Takes care of what?"

"Well to be completely honest with you, I was actually planning to ask you to come with me, but I guess it's not a problem anymore."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Geez sensei, you could have at least told me a while ago if you knew you were leaving, instead of putting on the spot like that."

Yagura ruffled his students hair, "Aw, but then I wouldn't be able to see you so distressed."

"Shut up," Naruto said, swatting away his sensei's hand.

"I actually didn't really have any time to tell you before, so this was a good of a time as ever."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, is that so?" he sounded unconvinced; "I think you were just lazy."

"Lazy?" Yagura scoffed, "That's a little rude."

"I bet the only reason you came to Konoha was to miss out on the paperwork you have to do as a Kage, right?" Naruto said, "I hear Jiji complaining about it all the time."

Yagura flinched at the word 'paperwork' and looked up at Naruto in annoyance, "Is that any way to speak to the Mizukage?"

Naruto just laughed.

"Whatever, I guess I don't have to teach you this new ninjutsu."

Naruto immediately stopped laughing, "What? No way, I was just joking come on!"

This time it was Yagura who began laughing, "Okay, I'll teach you. But before that, you do know that if I was ask your Hokage if I can take you with me the answer will obviously be no, because no village wants to lose their jinchuuriki."

"Their what?"

"It's the name of the people with a bijuu," Yagura explained, "Anyway, to get you out of Konoha, we will need a plan, but lucky for you, I have already managed to create a plan that even you will be able to pull off."

"Hey!"

"But for this plan to succeed, you will need to know this specific jutsu that I am about to teach you, okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Okay."

"Alright, this jutsu is very dangerous, but I think if it's you it will be okay."

Naruto nodded again, his face very serious, "Okay."

Yagura smiled, 'I've never seen him so serious.'

"Well then, let's begin."

* * *

_(Time skip)_

Yagura walked away from Naruto's apartment, a smile on his face.

'He learned it very fast, I'm impressed.'

"**I don't understand why you were teaching him that jutsu, but I do know it will lead to no good," **Isobu growled.

'Hey, I haven't heard from you for a while!'

"**Because I don't like talking to you. You always stress me out."**

'Do I? Well sorry about that.'

"**I also don't like you talking to that Kyuubi kid."**

'Well I guess you're stuck with him now.'

Isobu sighed,** "Why were you trying so hard to stop him from coming? I thought this is what you wanted."**

Yagura breathed out deeply, 'I don't know, maybe I just feel guilty.'

"**Guilty?"**

Yagura looked up at the carving of the Yondaime's head which was clearly visible from where he was.

'Guilty that I'm stealing his son away.'

"**You're not stealing anything, he agreed to come."**

Yagura sighed, 'I guess you're right.'

"**You guess correctly."**

'The Yondaime was a powerful man and he valued his family and village above all else, but now for me to just come and take his son... it feels, wrong.' Yagura looked up, determination flaring in his eyes, 'But I know it's right, I cannot leave Naruto here, I believe the Yondaime would agree with me."

"**Yagura, we have company."**

Yagura felt a familiar presence appear behind him and turned to face them.

He smiled slyly "So, you've decided to show yourself instead of hiding in the shadows."

The person's voice was seething in anger as he shouted, "What were you doing?"

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*_

Thanks to swordandblade for correcting my typo in the last chapter!

Sorry about the, sort of, cliffhanger at the end and that this chapter was a little shorter, I will try to updated soon.

Gee, I wonder who the person at the end was, what do you think? I reckon it's a little obvious but that's probably because I'm the one who wrote it.

Anyway, please follow, favourite and leave a review!

See you in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Hi! Yeah this chapter came out quicker!

Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and to Ice Night, madeyemoody95, thor94, buterflypuss and Yagura4thMizukage for leaving reviews!

Without further ado, here's chapter 18 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

"What were you doing?" the masked Anbu asked Yagura.

Yagura shook his head, "You're so rude Inu-kun," A frown then crossed his face, "Can I not even teach my student in peace?"

"Teach your student?" Inu growled, "He is not your student to teach."

Yagura narrowed his eyes, "I do not believe that is for you to decide."

"If you cause Naruto any harm I will-"

"You will what," Yagura interrupted, "Act the same way you acted when he was harmed previously and do nothing? I don't think I have anything to fear then." He smirked, "Although that is quite a strong killing intent I feel."

Inu took a deep breath to stop himself from lashing out at the Mizukage.

"Listen here Inu-kun," Yagura began as he started towards the masked Anbu, "If I did held any ill intent towards Naruto," he continued closer towards Inu, "He would already be dead," This caused the Anbu to stiffen, "And..." The Mizukage stopped in front of Inu and his voice dropped down into a hushed tone, "The same goes for you."

Inu's eyes widened and he unconsciously took a step backwards.

Yagura smiled and patted the Anbu on the shoulder, "There's no need to worry because I don't want Naruto or you dead. I can tell that you care about that child quite a lot and so do I, although I do not know what you relationship with him is exactly, rest assured that he will be safe with me."

"You say that and yet you're leaving soon."

"Ah yes, that's true," Yagura said, acting as if it never occurred to him, "But, I'll find a way."

"You still haven't answered me, what were you teaching him?"

"Oh yes," Yagura said waving his hand, "It was nothing important, just a bunshin technique, since I heard he was pretty bad at them."

"A bunshin technique?"

"Yep."

Yagura could see the masked Anbu narrow his eyes and it appeared that he was unconvinced.

"It's the truth whether you choose to believe it or not," Yagura said, turning away from Inu and beginning to walk away.

"Naruto is-"

Yagura stopped and turned around again, "He is?"

"Naruto is my sensei's son. My sensei... he passed away," Inu gripped his hands tight, his knuckles began to turn white, "I couldn't protect my sensei, but I hope this time I will be able to protect his son."

Yagura smiled, "I'm sure you will."

Inu looked up at Yagura before nodding and disappearing in a shunshin.

Yagura frowned, 'I'm sorry Inu-kun, but you've failed too many times. I'll be the one to protect Naruto.'

* * *

_(The Next Day)_

"Hey Naruto!" Yagura greeted his young student.

Naruto smiled, "Hi sensei."

"Aw what's with that halfhearted reply?"

"It's just that... today's the day, isn't it?"

Yagura nodded, "Yes it is. So, I was thinking we would go to that place you told me about, y'know, Ichiraku's or something."

Naruto gasped, "You would take me there, really?"

Yagura smirked, he could practically see the stars in Naruto's eyes, "Yep and it'll be on me."

"Yes! Thank you so much sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"But I'll have to wear a henge, okay?" Yagura said.

Naruto looked confused, "Why?"

"I'm pretty sure that at least one ninja in Konoha will recognise me, and I don't want to start a ruckus," Changing into the henge he had worn previously at Konoha, Yagura held out his head, "The name's Shin, nice to meet you."

Naruto laughed, "Pfft, that's the henge you wore when you came to my apartment, I remember I had no idea who you were."

Yagura grinned, "I wanted to look like someone you already knew."

Naruto shrugged, "I don't care who or what you look like, cause I know it's you."

"Aw you flatter me, but we're wasting time, I thought you wanted some ramen."

"Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

Once they made their way to the ramen stand Naruto happily jumped onto one of the stools. Yagura, now in a henge, approached more slowly.

"Hi Teuchi and Ayame!" Naruto greeted happily.

"Ah, Naruto, how are you, I haven't seen you in a while." Teuchi said, smiling.

"Yeah well that's because of my sensei, he said that ramen isn't a good balanced diet," Naruto complained.

"What!" Teuchi exclaimed, "Who's this sensei?"

"This is my new sensei," Naruto said, pointing to Yagura who had taken a seat next to him, "Say hi."

Yagura smiled, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Hmph, well it's not very nice to meet you, what's this about you telling Naruto that ramen is no good?"

"Ah well I didn't say that, it's just, he was eating it for every meal and I didn't approve."

Teuchi gazed at Yagura before looking at Naruto and back at Yagura, "Well I guess you have a point, what's your name anyway?"

"My name is Shin and, as Naruto has already said, I am his new sensei."

Teuchi nodded, "It's nice to meet you Shin, I'm Teuchi and this is my daughter Ayame"

"It's nice to meet you," Ayame said.

Yagura nodded at Ayame and Teuchi.

"C'mon are we here to talk or are we here to eat!" Naruto loudly complained.

Yagura smiled, "Alright, what do you want."

Naruto looked at Yagura, a grin on his face, "Well..."

_(Time Skip)_

Yagura sat bewildered as he watched Naruto eat his, well he couldn't even remember how many he had already eaten.

"Ahh yeah, that was a good meal," Naruto said, happily patting his stomach.

"Ah no it wasn't, how empty do you think my wallet will be after this," Yagura scolded his apprentice.

"Well, I wouldn't have eaten so much if you didn't stop me from coming here before and if- if..." Naruto swallowed, "If we..."

Yagura froze, "Naruto?"

Naruto had begun to cry.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Teuchi asked, "Is the ramen bad or..."

"No- no it great really, really delicious, it's just that I..." Naruto took a deep breath, "I am really thankful. For everything."

Teuchi patted Naruto on the head, "You don't need to be thankful for anything, you're my best customer. If anything, I should be the thankful one."

Naruto laughed, wiping the tears on his face, "It's because your ramen tastes so good that I come here so often."

"You flatter me, Naruto," Teuchi said.

"Hey, you're not only one who makes the ramen here," Ayame complained.

Yagura laughed, "You are really nice people," he said.

Teuchi and Ayame stared at him before looking at each other.

"I guess so," Ayame said.

"Yeah you really are, you're the best."

"Thank you Naruto." Ayame said, smiling.

"I think we should go before my student decides that he wants to eat more."

Naruto pouted, "I didn't eat that much."

Yagura gave him a stern look, "Oh yes you did."

"Huh, fine," turning to Ayame and Teuchi he smiled, "Bye bye Ayame, Teuchi, thank you so much for the ramen."

"That's alright."

Naruto walked away and Yagura stood to follow.

"Listen here Shin," Teuchi said, grabbing Yagura's shoulder before he continued further, "I can see that Naruto holds you in high regard, please look after him."

Yagura nodded, "I will protect him."

"The people here... they don't treat that poor boy well, but your the first person I've ever heard him call sensei with a smile on his face, don't treat him badly," Teuchi's grasp tightened, "he's been through enough."

Yagura narrowed his eyes, "I would never treat Naruto badly," he looked Teuchi straight in the eyes, "Never."

Teuchi nodded and let go of Yagura, "Thank you, he needs someone like you."

"Sensei come on!" Naruto shouted, waving.

"Okay!" Yagura shouted back, and turning back to Teuchi said, "Good bye."

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme* _

It was Inu who confronted Yagura! I'm not sure if everyone knows but Inu is Kakashi so the sensei he was talking about was Minato.

Anyway, I wonder what jutsu Yagura taught Naruto, was it really just a bunshin technique? Naruto's last time at Ichiraku's is a sad time indeed.

Hmm, to find out what happens next please follow, favourite and leave a review!

See you in the next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

Hi! Okay so this chapter is really late but I just had no time to finish it. Sorry. But here it is!

Thank you to wolfmoon30, Toshiro of the Eternal Dream, madeyemoody95, thor94, buterflypuss, INQ8448 and naruhinakiralacus for leaving reviews and to everyone who followed and favourited.

Now, without further ado, here is chapter 19 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

The Hokage observed the Mizukage through calculating eyes.

The Mizukage simply smiled back and seemed without any concerns.

"Mizukage, have you come to a decision?" Sarutobi asked.

Yagura nodded, "Yep, I have."

Sarutobi's eyebrow twitched, 'He is such a child.'

"Well then, what say you?"

"Well," Yagura put a finger on his chin, "I say... no."

The room was immediately filled with tension as the Hokage was no longer standing next to a possible ally, but an enemy leader.

Yagura chuckled, "Woah, would you feel that, it seems like your subordinates don't like my answer."

Sarutobi frowned and gave the shinobi hidden in the shadows a look, which made the tension die down a little.

'He's strong,' Sarutobi thought, looking at the Mizukage up and down, 'Any lesser shinobi would be intimidated with that amount of tension, yet he simply jokes about it, not to mention that he is in a room of enemy shinobi' he sighed out loud, 'It's a shame we couldn't become allies, he is a force to be reckoned with.'

"Well, although your answer disappoints me, would you mind giving me a reason to why you came to this conclusion?"

Yagura sighed and scratched his head, "Reasons, reasons, why does there always have to be a reason, why can't I just do something because I want to?" he grinned, "But there is a reason if you wish to hear it. I don't like your village."

"How dare you!" A voice shouted.

Suddenly, a kunai came from the side of the room heading straight for Yagura's head.

Yagura looked at the approaching weapon, "Oh my, what a temper," he said, tilting his head to the left and dodging the projectile.

"That was quite rude, you could have killed me," his voice turned icy, "and then there would have been a war, not to mention this is supposed to be a peaceful meet up."

"Owl leave," Sarutobi orded, once the Anbu had shunshined away he continued, "The Mizukage is quite correct in what he says, this is a peaceful meet up, I will not tolerate any more violence towards our guest." he looked up at Yagura, "Mizukage, you have my sincere apologies for the events which just occurred and I am pleased that you are unhurt. Rest assured, Owl will be punished for his actions."

Yagura shrugged, "I do not mind, he was simply defending his village from scrutiny, I happen to like that type of loyalty.

"Then will you reconsider your answer?"

Yagura shook his head and his voice became extremely serious, "I will not reconsider, I have come to this decision and I will stand by it."

"You believe this village is inept for an alliance?"

Yagura shook his head solemnly, "Not the village, Hokage, but the villagers."

Sarutobi nodded and approached the Mizukage, "I believe that I cannot change your decision," he held out his hand, "But I hope that our villages will not have conflict with one another in the near future."

Yagura's eyes flickered down to the Hokage's outstretched hand and he returned the handshake firmly, "I hope so too, but who know's what the future holds." his eyes flashed with something Sarutobi couldn't decipher.

"Thank you for your time Mizukage."

Yagura smiled as he stepped away from the Hokage and began the leave the room.

"Inu, escort the Mizukage out of Konoha," Sarutobi said.

"Hai!" Inu replied, appearing next to Yagura.

Yagura glanced at the Anbu before continuing out of the room.

The Hokage sighed once Yagura had left the room.

"I believe we will have conflict soon," he muttered.

"What makes you say so, Hokage-sama?" one of the Anbu asked, appearing in front of the Sandaime.

"That man's eyes, I think he knows something we don't, but I'm not sure what."

"Perhaps he is planning something, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi walked to his desk and sat down, "Perhaps," he said.

* * *

Kakashi walked in silence with Yagura as they made their way through Konoha.

Glancing at the Mizukage in the corner of his eyes, Kakashi felt confused, why wasn't he saying anything? He was usually so lively.

Yagura was looking straight ahead, although his eyes didn't seem focused on anything in plain sight.

"Aren't you going to..." Kakashi paused, should he really ask this? But he continued anyway, "Aren't you going to say goodbye to Naruto?"

Yagura kept walking, "No."

"What! Why?" Kakashi asked in confusion, "You said that he was your student right?"

"Because I already did," Yagura said, "So I see no reason to stay in this village any longer."

"What's wrong with you?" Kakashi asked, stepping in front of Yagura so that he would meet his eyes, "Why are you acting this way? I was so sure you would form an alliance with Konoha, so why the sudden change."

Yagura's eyes were hard, "I explained why. Now I suggest you move out of the way."

"Are you really that eager to get out of Konoha?" Kakashi asked as Yagura continued to walk.

He paused and turned to face Kakashi with a smile on his face, "Of course, I can't stand to be here a moment longer."

Kakashi was taken aback and silently continued to walk beside Yagura towards the gates.

'He really is like an enemy leader, I wonder if this is how he normally acts.'

Unknowingly to Kakashi, Yagura let out a sly smile, 'Time to start the mission.' he thought.

* * *

_Later:_

Naruto walked through the village when he was stopped by a call.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and looked at his pursuers, "Oh it's the Anbu, what's up?"

"The Hokage wishes to speak with you."

Naruto looked confused, "Well if Jiji wants to talk, I don't mind."

"Then follow."

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*_

Well here's the chapter that took me so long to finish. I will definitely post the next chapter quicker because I have more time to work on it now. So look foward to it!

Please follow, favourite and leave a review!

See you in the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

Hi!

Chapter 20 is out! This fanfic also got over 200 followers! Wow that's so amazing.

Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited and of course to madeyemoody95, thor94, buterflypuss, TheReakDeal44, Justme78 and naruhinakiralacus for leaving reviews.

Okay, without further ado, here's chapter 20 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

"Naruto, I'm glad that you came."

Naruto smiled, "Of course Jiji, why wouldn't I come?"

"Well I wanted to ask you something of high importance."

"If it was so important why are you asking now?" Realization dawned on Naruto's face, "Is this about Yagura-sensei? Because he left the village?"

Kakashi, who standing next to the Hokage stiffened, for some reason that one word filled him with dread, "Sensei?" he asked.

Sarutobi frowned but stayed silent, waiting for Naruto's answer.

Naruto nodded solemnly, "Yes of course," he looked up at the expressionless Anbu mask, "Well if you want to know anything about him, ask away."

Kakashi cleared his voice, not looking at Naruto, "I-it's the Hokage who wants to speak to you."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Sarutobi let out a deep breath, directing Naruto's attention back to him, "Naruto, Kakashi is here because of my request. Kakashi is Inu's real name, I believe that I can disclose that information to you Naruto."

"Okay, but what is Kakashi-san going to contribute here?" Naruto asked.

'He is acting very serious,' Sarutobi thought, looking up at Kakashi, who hadn't met Naruto's gaze yet, 'And this one isn't looking at Naruto, perhaps due to him being Minato's son?'

"Kakashi was the one who escorted the Mizukage out of Konoha and the one who has been keeping an eye on him throughout the previous couple of days," Sarutobi explained.

Naruto crossed his arms like an angry child, "Hmph alright."

Sarutobi smiled, that's more like the Naruto he knew, "Now, I'm not sure if you are aware or not, but the Mizukage was here in Konoha to determine whether or not he wanted to form an alliance with us."

"Yeah, so what?" Naruto asked frowning.

Sarutobi swallowed, "I believed that this alliance was very promising, but when I asked, the Mizukage refused," he paused, taking in Naruto's figure, he seemed very irked for some reason, "All I want to ask is whether or not you know the reason for the Mizukage's decision."

Naruto appearing to be deep in thought before his eyes flicked to Sarutobi and he shrugged, "I don't know why you are asking me, how would I know?"

Sarutobi sighed, "You were with the Mizukage during the majority of his time here, you might have the slightest clue as to why he refused."

"Well he probably just didn't like Konoha, not the village though, the villagers."

_(Flashback)_

Yagura shook his head solemnly, "Not the village, Hokage, but the villagers."

_(End Flashback)_

Kakashi let out an audible gasp, causing Naruto to look at him.

"What?"

The Hokage was shocked too; he had said the same words Yagura had said.

"Naruto are you sure the Mizukage didn't discuss his reasons with you?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Naruto said in exasperation.

"Alright, no need to be so angry," Sarutobi said, Naruto seemed to be on edge for some reason, "Are you alright?"

Naruto visibly swallowed, "Y-yeah of course, why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little stressed," Sarutobi explained, "You look a little pale too."

"That's... that's just because of..." he looked up at Kakashi, "That guy! He won't even look at me, what's up with that?"

The old Hokage sighed, he knew that Naruto didn't like to be ignored, "He just a little nervous, Naruto, since you remind him of someone he used to know."

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi interrupted.

"Who did you know that looks like me?" Naruro asked.

"Kakashi was," Sarutobi lookes up at Kakashi who sighed and closed his eyes.

"I was your father's student, but, as you already know, he has already passed away."

Naruto gasp "What! You knew the Yondai-" he quickly closed his mouth, a look of panic on his face.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said, "Do you- do you know who your father is? Who told you?"

Sarutobi was speechless, the secret he had kept for so long, it can't be...

"Was it Yagura?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto looked very distressed before he slowly nodded.

"How could he? Does he know what he has done!" Sarutobi yelled in anger.

"He told me the truth, what's wrong with that?" Naruto shouted.

Sarutobi felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"Oh, so you finally decided to look at me, huh?" Naruto said.

"N-no way," Kakashi whispered, "H-hokage-sama, he... he."

"What is it Kakashi?" Sarutobi repeated, "What's wrong?"

"Woah, I know I said that I wanted you to look at me, but what's with that look?" Naruto said, feeling uncomfortable, "Your eye is red too."

'He has his Sharingan activated?' Sarutobi thought in confusion, 'What is he seeing?'

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, his voice wavering, "That isn't Naruto."

"What?" both Naruto and Sarutobi shouted in unison.

"I don't know how he did it but... "Kakashi looked down at the Hokage, "That's a kage bunshin."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto, "A kage bunshin? But how? Naruto!"

Naruto scratched his cheek, "Uh, whoops?" he said.

Kakashi thought back to what Yagura had said when he had confronted him the night.

_(Flashback)_

"It was nothing important, just a bunshin technique, since I heard he was pretty bad at them."

_(End Flashback)_

Kakashi clenched his fist, "_Just_ a bunshin technique?" he looked up at Naruto- no- the kage bunshin, "The Mizukage taught you that didn't he?"

Naruto looked extremely uncomfortable, "Um, I can't really, uh..."

"Where is he!" Kakashi asked, approaching Naruto, "Where has he taken you?"

Kakashi stopped in front of Naruto and put his hands on the boys' shoulders.

"Did he force you to do this?"

"No!" Naruto shouted, stepping away from Kakashi, "Yagura-sensei would never force me to do anything I didn't want to do!"

"Then why are you doing this?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto glared at the Anbu, "Because I want to, I asked to go with him."

Kakashi gasped, "Why, Why would you do that?"

"Kakashi!" the Hokage shouted, forcing Kakashi to look at him, "Step away from Naruto."

Kakashi reluctantly walked away from Naruto.

"Now, Naruto is this what you really want? To leave Konoha?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes," Naruto said with determination.

Sarutobi sighed, "I understand why you might want to leave the village, but since you already know about your father I guess that won't change your mind."

Naruto shook his head, "It won't."

"Alright, I assume that kage bunshin is putting a lot of strain on your real body judging by your pale complexion, so..." Sarutobi paused, rubbing his eyes, 'Forgive me Minato, Kushina,' he thought before continuing, "You can dispel it."

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto looked confused, "But, aren't you angry at me?"

"No, I'm just... upset, that it has come to this," Sarutobi explained, "But I respect your wish."

"Jiji!" Naruto shouted, rushing towards the old Hokage, with tears in his eyes. Once he had embraced the Hokage, he whispered, "Thank you," before the kage bunshin dispelled.

"No!" Kakashi shouted, "Hokage-sama, how could you, that was Minato-sensei's son!"

"Silence Kakashi, I am well aware of that," Sarutobi snapped, "Although I said that I respected his wish that does not mean I agree with it."

"What?"

Sarutobi glanced up at the Anbu, "Go with a platoon Anbu after them."

Kakashi looked shocked for a moment before bowing his head, "Hai, Hokage-sama!" He said before shunshining away.

Now alone, the Hokage looked at the village, regret evident in his eyes, "I'm sorry Naruto, I cannot let you leave Konoha."

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*  
_

So there it is, chapter 20. Well as some of you already predicted, Naruto was taught the kage bunshin by Yagura and that is how he planned on leaving the village. But now Anbu are coming after them!

What will happen? Find out in the next chapter!

Please follow, favourite and leave a review!

See you in the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

Hi!

As always thank you to everyone who followed and favourited and to ShadowPhoenix34, madeyemoody95, naruhinakiralacus, thor94, buterflypuss, ElionFrost, random bug, bigfan22 and bureuk for leaving reviews!

Without further ado, here's chapter 21 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

Naruto froze and looked back at Konoha. He and Yagura had put some distance between themselves and the village, however, they could still see the large gates from their position.

"What's wrong?" Yagura asked pausing beside his apprentice.

"Oh no," Naruto whispered.

Yagura looked at the hidden village, realisation dawning on his face, "They found out?"

Naruto nodded, "It was Inu, or rather, Kakashi. He has a sharingan," he looked at Yagura, "Whatever that is, but it allowed him to see that it wasn't me but a kage bunshin."

Yagura swallowed, 'They figured it out too quickly.' He was hoping that the kage bunshin would buy them a little more time, he hadn't expected a sharingan user to have a proper look at Naruto.

"A sharingan is a doujutsu which can show the user many things," he looked at Naruto, "Including whether or not the person in front of them is the real deal or a bunshin, or even a kage bunshin."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Oh, so that's what happened."

Yagura sighed, this wasn't going as he wanted.

His plan was simple, teach Naruto the kage bunshin and while the real Naruto leaves the village, the kage bunshin Naruto will stay in Konoha and by the time they realise that it's a bunshin, he and Naruto would already be in Mizu no kuni but it didn't turn out that way.

"We need to hurry," he said, grabbing Naruto's hand, "They are probably sending someone after us."

"No wait, Yagura-sensei," Naruto interrupted, "Jiji said that he respected me decision."

Yagura looked at Naruto, he didn't appear to be lying, "But did he say that he will allow you to leave? Or did he say that he just respected your decision?"

Naruto paused, "He didn't say anything about letting me leave... so are they going to come to get me?" Naruto shook his head, "No, I don't want to go back! Sensei, don't let them take me!"

"Naruto calm down," Yagura said, squeezing his apprentices hand reassuringly, "I won't let that happen. Now come on, we have to get going, just in case someone really is after us."

Naruto nodded, "Okay."

* * *

After running through the treetops for a while Yagura became sure, there was someone coming after them, and they were skilled, most likely a group of Anbu. He was more or less dragging Naruto who clung to his arm as he knew that Naruto would not be able to match his speed without some assistance, however, due to this, he could not go at his full speed.

Yagura gritted his teeth, the Anbu might catch up to them unless he thought about something to do. Maybe some kage bunshin will knock the Anbu off their trail.

Glancing down at Naruto he noted the tiredness evident on his face, he might not be up for making a kage bunshin now, they needed to rest.

Raising his hands to make a familiar sign Yagura shouted, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

They were surrounded by a pair of kage bunshin which one changed to look like Naruto. With a nod of his head, Yagura signalled for them to head in the opposite direction and hopefully this would buy them some more time.

"What are you doing sensei?" Naruto asked groggily.

"I'm trying to buy us some time," he answered.

Naruto eyes widened, "So someone really is following us."

Yagura nodded, 'And they're gaining on us,' he thought.

"No way," Naruto whispered, "So Jiji really sent someone after us."

"Appears that way," Yagura said, "Don't worry Naruto, we won't get caught."

Suddenly, a young ninja appeared in his view, although he was quite far away.

"No way," Yagura said.

"What's wrong sensei?" Naruto asked, a nervous edge in his voice.

'Is that a Konoha ninja?' Yagura thought, 'I can see a hitai-ate on his head, so he must be, I can't afford to be slowed down, what should I do?'

"Sensei?"

"Damn it!" Yagura shouted, drawing out a kunai, 'I can't have him telling the Anbu pursuing us which way we went,' he thought, 'But I don't want to kill an innocent person either.'

The ninja looked up, surprise evident on his face, he still looked young with short black hair, he appeared to be gathering something.

'A medical ninja?' Yagura thought, closing in on him, however, before he delivered the fatal blow, he heard Naruto's voice.

"Toshiro-san!" Naruto shouted; causing Yagura to freeze, his weapon was centimetres from the young medic ninja.

"You know this person?" Yagura asked, his narrowed eyes not leaving the ninja in front of him.

Naruto stood and gazed at the young medical ninja in front of him, Toshiro Takasuki. He appeared to be gathering herbs but currently his full attention was directed towards the pair in front of him.

"Naruto what..." Toshiro's eyes flicked from Naruto to Yagura and back again, "are you doing?"

"Who is he?" Yagura questioned again.

"He helped me when I was hurt by the villagers," Naruto explained.

Yagura stiffened, "If you're talking about the terrible bandage, I wouldn't count that as helping."

Naruto quickly shook his head, "No that wasn't Toshiro-san that was someone else, er, Sousuke, I think his name was."

"Sousuke-sensei didn't treat you properly?" Toshiro asked his eyes wide with disbelief.

"No, not really," Naruto mumbled.

"Not really," Yagura scoffed, pocketing his weapon, after determining that Toshiro was not a threat, "If you were anyone else, that type of wound would have killed you."

"Naruto," Toshiro asked, standing, "What are you doing with him?"

"I'm leaving Konoha," Naruto answered determinedly.

Toshiro's eyes widened even further, "Why?"

"Why!" Yagura shouted, "Are you serious?"

Toshiro calmly gazed as Yagura, "I was asking Naruto, not you."

"I think you know why Toshiro-san, you know how that villagers treat me."

Toshiro sighed rubbing his face, "I didn't think you would leave though. Those villagers are such fools... but I suppose you have made your mind, I can't stop you."

Naruto grinned, "Thank you so much," he said, giving Toshiro a big hug.

Toshiro looked startled for a moment before smiling and hugging Naruto back.

Yagura cleared his throat, "Naruto, we need to get going."

Naruto nodded and stepped away from Toshiro.

"Um Toshiro-san, we need to go cause there are people coming after us. Could you, um, tell them to go the wrong way if they come past here, I really don't want to go back."

Toshiro frowned, "Lie to Konoha ninjas, I'm not sure."

"Please!" Naruto begged.

Toshiro smiled, "Sure, though I'm not sure whether they'll believe me or not."

"Thank you, thank you!" Naruto shouted.

"That's okay," Toshiro said, laughing.

Naruto paused and looked at Yagura, "So we gotta go now."

Toshiro nodded, "Okay."

"Um, by the way, I heard that during the Kyuubi attack, your parents were killed, I..." Naruto looked away as his eyes began to sting with unshed tears, "I'm really sorry, it- it's my fault."

"Naruto..." Yagura began.

"It's not your fault," Toshiro interrupt, "I don't blame you because it's not your fault so don't apologise."

Naruto looked up in shock, "But- but."

Toshiro shook his head, "I don't know who told you about my parents, but it's wrong to think that I resent you for that, because I know you didn't do anything."

Yagura smiled, 'I guess this village does have some good people in it after all,' he thought.

Toshiro hugged Naruto, "I resent the villagers for making you think this way, but I will never resent you because I know that you saved Konoha."

Naruto took a deep breath and stepped away from Toshiro.

"Thank you, Toshiro-san," he said solemnly.

Toshiro smiled, "I hope you have a good life in your new village, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "I will because Yagura-sensei will be there."

Toshiro looked up at Yagura, "Will you protect Naruto?" he asked.

Yagura nodded, "Of course."

"Then I have no complaints. Good bye Naruto," Toshiro said, ruffling Naruto's blonde locks.

"Yes, good bye, Toshiro-san."

Naruto walked to Yagura.

Yagura looked up and nodded to Toshiro, "Thank you," he said and then both he and Naruto were gone.

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*  
_

Well Naruto and Yagura are on the run from Anbu, will they make it away safety? Who knows.

Toshiro also made another appearance and he agreed to help Naruto, what a nice guy.

Well that's all for this chapter, please follow, favourite and leave a review!

See you in the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

Hi!

This chapter took me a while to write, for some reason I just wasn't happy with how it was turning out but I finally got it finished! Yay!

So, as always, thank you to everyone who favourited and followed and to madeyemoody95, bureuk, thor94, buterflypuss, random bug, Ice Night, JustTheFan, KK and Alley McNally for leaving reviews!

Now, without further ado, here's chapter 22 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

Yagura stopped and gazed down at Naruto who was looking unwell.

Placing Naruto on the ground, Yagura asked, "What's wrong?"

"What?" Naruto asked as he unsteadily grabbed a hold onto a tree.

Yagura frowned, "You look really unwell."

Naruto closed his eyes as his hand gripped onto his stomach, "It's nothing, just a little headache," he said.

'A headache?' Yagura thought in confusion, 'It doesn't look like a headache.'

"Well it doesn't look like nothing," Yagura said, "Is it anything you can't handle?" he asked. Maybe they would need to stop for a while but he wasn't sure how far away the Konoha Anbu were.

As if reading Yagura's mind, Naruto opened his eyes and smiled, "I can handle a little headache, we don't have to stop. Besides, there are ninja still on our heels." He said, his hand tightening on his stomach.

Yagura swallowed, was this really okay? "If you insist," he said reluctantly, "We could rest for a while though, I'm pretty sure that we have put quite some distance between us and the Anbu."

'Maybe that medical ninja did help,' Yagura thought.

However, Naruto shook his head, "No, trust me, I'm fi-"

Suddenly, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Naruto!" Yagura shouted in shock.

* * *

Naruto awoke in his mindscape.

He looked around in annoyance, "What's wrong Kyuubi?" he asked the large bijuu, "Why are you doing this?"

The Kyuubi glared down at the boy, "I won't allow it. I let him teach you because I was aware that he would have to leave sooner or later but to think that he would bring you with him," The Kyuubi growled, showing off his large teeth, "I will not allow this."

Naruto sighed, "Listen, I know that you've helped me loads of time before with healing and such but don't forget..." He glared up at the fox, "It is your presence that caused me to receive those wounds, so I do not owe you anything."

"What! How dare you..."

"Now for the first time in my life someone wants to help me, someone wants to understand me and what do you say? You won't allow it? I don't remember asking or even wanting to hear your opinion on the matter!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Insolence, how dare you! He houses the Sanbi, I refuse to be in his presence!"

"And I house the Kyuubi, who cares, you're all bijuu," Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Gazing at the Kyuubi, he continued, "This is the first time anyone has cared about me so please, leave me alone."

Naruto turned around.

"Return to Konoha," The Kyuubi hissed.

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi causing him to freeze.

"No," he said and with that one word, Naruto left the mindscape.

'What was that,' the Kyuubi thought, 'His eyes were... No, it was probably just my imagination, how could a little boy like him intimidate me.'

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start and noticed that he was lying down, which would not have bothered him except that he was completely alone.

Naruto looked around frantically, "Yagura-sensei?" he called out fearfully into the forest.

When no reply came Naruto fought to keep down his rising panic.

'Sensei didn't leave me, right?' he thought, 'He wouldn't do that.'

Feeling tears sting his eyes, Naruto stood slowly and looked around carefully, he could only see tree and foliage.

'Where is he?" Naruto thought.

Closing his eyes, Naruto expanded his senses and felt a familiar presence.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Naruto rubbed his eyes to erase any trace of his tears.

'Of course he wouldn't leave,' Naruto thought, 'He isn't like the villagers.'

Walking toward where he sensed his sensei, Naruto felt himself calm down as he saw a familiar figure.

"Sensei!" he called.

Yagura turned around in surprise, Naruto was already awake?

"Naruto what-" he was cut off before he could finish his sentence as Naruto embraced him.

"Sensei, I thought you left me."

Yagura patted Naruto's head, "Why would you think something like that, Naruto," Yagura said, crouching so that he was eye level with his apprentice, "I will never leave you, okay?"

Naruto nodded slowly, "Okay."

Yagura frowned at Naruto's red eyes, "You cried?" he questioned.

"N-no," Naruto said in embarrassment.

Standing back up, Yagura waved for Naruto to follow him, "I didn't know that you were this sensitive Naruto," Yagura said.

"W-what no, I just thought that you..." Naruto stuttered.

Yagura smiled at Naruto, "How did you find me anyway?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, well I felt your presence," Naruto explained.

Yagura's eyes widened, 'He sensed were I was?' he thought.

Stopping, Yagura grabbed Naruto and they continued to Mizu no kuni.

As they travelled though the trees Yagura said, "I was having a look around the area, that's why I wasn't with you, but I had just walked away when you woke up it seems."

Naruto nodded, "Okay."

Yagura looked down at Naruto, he was awfully reserved for some reason, "Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto said quietly.

"Did something happen?" Yagura was almost certain that something was bothering Naruto.

Naruto was silent and the only sound Yagura heard was the wind rushing past him until Naruto spoke, "The Kyuubi doesn't want me to go with you."

"How do you know?" Yagura asked.

"He told me. It was the Kyuubi, he caused me to faint, then we talked," Naruto explained.

Yagura whistled, "Wow, to think he really hates me that much to cause you to faint."

"Are you even taking this seriously?" Naruto asked in exasperation.

"Oh I am taking this very seriously," Yagura said, his voice becoming low "And the Kyuubi has made me extremely angry," he hissed.

Naruto felt the arm holding him tense and tighten for a moment. He tried to look at Yagura's face but couldn't because of how he was being held.

Then Yagura continued normally, his voice neutral, as if nothing had happened, "But I can't do anything about it because he is in you not me, I guess you will have to sort it out."

Naruto sighed and nodded, although he wasn't sure whether Yagura saw him.

After a long silence, Yagura stopped and jumped onto the forest floor.

"I think we have time to take a short break since it seems like our last stop didn't give you much rest."

Naruto protested, "We don't have to rest, I'm not even doing anything."

Yagura shook his head and ruffled Naruto's blonde locks.

"Well how about I phrase it this way- I want to have a quick rest. Can we stop now?"

Naruto wasn't sure whether Yagura really wanted to rest but nodded reluctantly, "Well if you want to, I guess there's no choice in the matter."

"Great!" Yagura said happily before sitting on the ground and closing his eyes.

Naruto looked around the area, unsure of what to do. Looking at Yagura he thought of what he would do in this situation.

'He would survey the area and see if it was safe,' Naruto thought.

Nodding to himself he set off to look at the surrounding area, however, before he even was able to take a few steps he was stopped.

"If you're going to walk around make sure you stay close so that I can still feel your presence," Yagura opened one eye as he spoke and looked at Naruto, "Okay?"

Naruto nodded quickly, "Yeah of course."

Yagura looked at him for a few moments before closing his eye, "Good, I trust you," he said, "I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"I'll be fine sensei," Naruto said as he walked away.

'Woah,' he thought as he left Yagura behind and began to make his way through the forest, 'I thought he was already asleep or something but he totally noticed when I was going to leave.'

_'I trust you.' _

Yagura's words echoed in Naruto's head.

'I won't do anything to betray your trust sensei,' Naruto thought determinedly, 'But this time I will be the one who protects you,' he paused, 'Even though there might not even be anything out here to protect you from.'

Naruto shrugged, 'Well I'll do my best either way.' he thought as he continued to walk further through the forest.

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*_

*Gasp* is it really okay for Naruto to be wondering around by himself? Is there really nothing out there? I wonder what's going to happen.

Well to find out please follow, favourite and leave a review.

See you in the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

Hi!

Wow, this took me a lot longer than I wanted it to. I was meant to update earlier but I was really busy. I promise the next one will come out sooner.

Thanks to madeyemoody95, ShadowPhoenix34, Ice Night, bureuk, Seablue eyes 9311, buterflypuss, thor94 and brendatorres113 for leaving reviews and to everyone who favourited and followed.

Now, here's chapter 23 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

Yagura took a deep breath as he heard Naruto begin to walk away. Was this really okay?

'Should I really let him walk away alone?' Yagura thought.

"**Well it's too late to have regrets now," **A voice boomed.

Yagura opened his eyes and found himself in his mindscape, face to face with Isobu.

Yagura grinned, "Hey, just the guy I wanted to talk to."

Isobu sighed, **"What do you need?"** he asked.

Yagura frowned, "No need to sound so reluctant," he said, "But I do need to hear your opinion on something."

"**This is about that Kyuubi kid right?" **Isobu said.

Yagura shot the Sanbi a glare, "His name is Naruto and yes, this is about him."

"**Go on."**

"Well, apparently the Kyuubi told him that he does not want to come with us, and even caused him to pass out." Yagura looked at the Sanbi, "What about that Isobu, he made him faint."

"**What about it,"** Isobu said carelessly.

"Isobu, please take this seriously," Yagura said in frustration, "What if he causes Naruto other harm, this could be dangerous!"

Isobu sighed, **"Okay, I see what is concerning you Yagura, but there's no need to worry." **He said, **"Kurama shouldn't be able to cause any harm to... Naruto."**

"But he did, and that's why I'm worried!" Yagura shouted.

"**Look, the only reason why he was able to do anything to Naruto was because he was most likely weakened or under some sort of stress, which I expect he was since he just left his village and had to maintain a shadow clone for a long period of time."**

Yagura looked sceptically up at Isobu, "Are you sure?" he asked.

Isobu nodded, **"I'm sure."**

Yagura breathed a sigh of relief, "Well that lifts a weight off my shoulders, to be honest I was furious at the Kyuubi for doing that to Naruto but now I guess he won't be able to do anything to my apprentice."

"**By the way, I still don't approve of this," **Isobu said.

"Thanks a bunch Isobu!" Yagura waved as he called out to the Sanbi.

"**Are you even listening?" **Isobu asked.

"Bye bye!" Yagura called out as he left the mindscape.

Isobu sighed, **"I guess not. He always stresses me out**."

* * *

As Yagura opened his eyes he quickly looked around the area, no sign of a threat. But there was no sign of Naruto either.

Trying to sense where he was Yagura jumped up fearfully as he located Naruto very far away.

Yagura ran through the forest as his heart pounded rapidly, why had Naruto gone so far away?

Spotting his apprentice Yagura shouted out, "Naruto!"

Looking up, Naruto's eyes widened as saw Yagura running towards him with his fist extended.

"Woah!" Naruto shouted as he dodged the incoming blow, "What are you doing sensei?"

"What am I doing?" Yagura yelled angrily, "What are you doing? I told you to stay close."

Naruto blinked and looked around, "Have I really gone that far?" he asked, "It all looks the same."

Yagura sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Of course it all looks the same, we're in the middle of a forest."

Naruto frowned, "Oh no," he said, "I could've gotten lost, huh?"

"I think getting lost is the least of our worries," Yagura muttered. Taking a deep breath, Yagura calmed himself down before continuing, "I guess it doesn't matter since I found you and you're fine."

"I'm really sorry sensei," Naruto said bowing, "I just wanted to help you somehow and I guess I just ended up making more trouble."

Yagura shook his head, "Don't worry about it, at least nobody else found you."

"Is that so?" A voice called out, causing Yagura to freeze.

Turning around slowly, Yagura was met with the masked Anbu from Konoha.

Yagura pushed Naruto behind him and smiled, "Well, well, Inu-kun fancy meeting you here," narrowing his eyes, he continued, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Kakashi yelled, charging at Yagura with a kunai extended.

Yagura met the attack with one of his own kunai and noticed movement around the Anbu's feet, "Ah, so you used ninken to track us down," he said.

"Stop it!" Naruto cried, causing the two shinobi to break apart.

Yagura quickly looked at Naruto who appeared to be very uneasy, he would need to settle this quickly.

Looking back at Kakashi, Yagura spoke, "It seems like you're alone."

Kakashi tensed, "Yes, your distractions caused our squad to spilt up."

Yagura waved his hand, "Yes, I am quite cunning aren't I?" he said, "But you are rather skilled yourself, after all, you did manage to sneak up on us."

"Of course I am, I was trained by the Yondaime himself!" Kakashi shouted, "I have been given the task of returning Naruto to his village by the Sandaime and I intend to do this."

Yagura took a step backwards, he didn't want to begin a fight here, opening his mouth he intended to speak again but Naruto interrupted him.

"I don't want to return to Konoha!" Naruto shouted, "Go away!"

Kakashi looked at the young boy, "Naruto, you're being unreasonable, you need time to rethink your decision."

"I've been thinking my whole life," Naruto said, "Thinking why nobody ever helped me and now that Yagura-sensei has helped me..." Naruto swallowed and looked up at the Anbu with anger, "I do not need to rethink anything!"

Kakashi took a step towards the pair, "Your father-"

"My father would want for me to be happy!" Naruto interrupted, "You obviously do not realise that." Naruto paused before continuing, "A-and neither does... neither does Jiji, I thought you understood, but you obviously don't!"

Kakashi was shocked into silence, he didn't know what to say. They looked so alike that it was like Minato-sensei had come back just to give him a lecture.

'What should I do?' Kakashi thought in distress, 'I would hate for him to detest me but, the Sandaime's orders...'

Kakashi looked down at Pakkun who met his gaze and simply shrugged.

"I-" Kakashi began to look up but as he did, he saw the Mizukage rushing towards him, his eyes deadly.

"Kakashi!" Pakkun shouted.

Kakashi backed away and tried to dodge, however, Yagura was too fast. Stopping next to Kakashi, Yagura frowned and quickly delivered a blow to Kakashi's neck, causing him to fall over.

Pakkun jumped in between Kakashi and Yagura, growling, "How dare you!" looking down at Kakashi's fallen figure, "Did you kill him?" he whispered.

Yagura paused, his eyes becoming soft, "I should have," he said, "But no, he is simply unconscious, no need to worry."

Looking down at Pakkun, Yagura narrowed his eyes, "But I will kill him if you further hinder us, I need to reach the border because my people are waiting."

Pakkun shuffled and looked back at Kakashi before nodding, "I got it. We won't follow you." he muttered.

Yagura clapped his hands together before smiling, "Excellent, I'll take your word for that, little ninken."

"Get going," Pakkun growled.

Yagura walked to Naruto, "Time to go!" he said smiling.

Naruto nodded absentmindedly.

Grabbing Naruto, Yagura continued towards Mizu no Kuni.

"I think we'll reach Mizu no Kuni soon," Yagura informed Naruto.

'Besides, I don't want to take any more stops now,' Yagura thought, 'Not after that.'

"Okay," Naruto said.

"So I was taking to Isobu and he let me know that the Kyuubi shouldn't affect you except if you're weakened or stressed, so I think you'll be fine."

Naruto sighed in relief, "Well that's good."

"To be honest, I was really worried," Yagura said, "At least you're fine."

"How did you even get on such good terms with your bijuu?" Naruto asked.

Yagura shrugged, "I guess I'm just such a nice guy that even bijuu will be friends with me."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"Nope."

"Pfft, what do you know anyway." Yagura paused, "Well if you want, I can teach you how to harness your bijuu's power."

"What really?" Naruto asked in excitement, "You can teach me?"

Yagura's grinned, "Yeah of course and maybe, in the process, you can become closer to Kurama."

"Kurama?" Naruto asked, "Who-"

"It's the Kyuubi's name, Isobu told me."

Naruto looked down at his stomach, "Kurama, huh?" Then he smiled, "Great!"

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*_

Naruto and Yagura are almost at Kirigakure, yay!

Like I said before, I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner so until then please follow, favourite and leave a review!

See you in the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

Hi! I got this chapter out quicker, just like I promised, yay!

So, thank you to everyone who followed and favourited and to buterflypuss, thor94, madeyemoody95, FatherPHD, Naru lover 333, Patriota1993, bureuk and Alley McNally for leaving reviews! You, and all my readers, are so supportive and really encourage me to keep writing.

Now to answer questions:

bureuk: I assume that you're talking about the civil war in Mizu no kuni, right? I'm not really sure about it but it will not be happening.

To let you, and everyone, know about the timeline, this fanfic is set after Zabuza has already let Kirigakure but Tobi hasn't come. I hope that answers your question or at least gives you a better understanding!

Now, without further ado, here's chapter 24 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

Yagura stopped and quickly scanned the area.

"This is it," he told Naruto.

Naruto looked around in confusion, "The border?" he asked for confirmation.

Yagura nodded and, dropping to the ground, he let go of Naruto.

"We will continue on foot," he informed Naruto, "My subordinates should be close."

Naruto swallowed and nodded. He followed behind Yagura as he took his first step out of Hi no kuni.

Walking slowly, Yagura was constantly casting glances to the surrounding area, as if looking for something.

Naruto kept quiet as to not throw off Yagura's concentration.

After walking for a while, Naruto was beginning to become frustrated, where were these subordinates?

Suppressing a sigh, he continued to trudge in the unknown territory. Yagura was still silent, not saying a word since they entered Mizu no kuni.

Yawning out loud, Naruto rubbed his closed eyes before slowly opening them to see that Yagura had stopped.

"They wouldn't," Yagura muttered so quietly that Naruto barely heard him.

Suddenly, Yagura whipped around quickly to face Naruto, his face filled with comprehension, his eyes wondering to the forest behind Naruto until finally focusing on him.

"Duck," Yagura said.

"Wha-" Naruto began but stopped when he felt a tremendous killing intent come from behind him.

Eyes widening, Naruto dropped to the ground just as a barrage of shuriken flew past his previous position.

"An enemy?" Naruto shouted to Yagura who let out a deep breath before being blocked from view by five ninja who glared at Naruto and were the source of the killing intent that he sensed.

"Mizukage-sama, are you alright?" one of the ninja asked.

Yagura sighed before rubbing his face, he quickly shunshined in between Naruto and the ninja.

Looking down at Naruto, Yagura held out a hand which Naruto gratefully accepted and was pulled up.

"Not an enemy then?" Naruto said.

Yagura smirked, "My subordinates," he looked up at the ninja and frowned, "Who are late, may I add."

The five ninja shuffled uncomfortably before one spoke up.

"We were held back by Kuroya-san," she stated.

Yagura smiled, "Why am I not surprised that it was his doing. Let me guess, this is his punishment for me being so difficult and going to Konoha alone, right?"

The ninja looked at the rest of the group, "My deepest apologies, sir." she said, bowing.

Another ninja spoke up, "Pardon me sir but who is that boy? He is an enemy, I believe, why do you protect him?"

Yagura ruffled Naruto's blonde locks, "An enemy? Hardly. This is my new apprentice."

The ninja shuffled and a murmur rose and then died away. Yagura, seeing that his subordinates weren't going to talk, turned to Naruto.

He smiled encouraging at Naruto, "Come on, introduce yourself."

Naruto looked up at the group and swallowed. They didn't look very happy to see him; maybe this was a bad idea.

Looking up at Yagura, he gathered his strength and opened his mouth.

"My name is Naruto, i-it's nice to meet you."

The murmur rose again but this time one spoke up.

"It nice to meet you too but, Mizukage-sama, I believe we should be moving."

Yagura waved his hand, "Yeah okay, I guess you're right." Tapping Naruto's shoulder, Yagura pointed forward, "We're going to the village now, okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Okay."

"Then let's go!" Yagura shouted as the group began to walk forward.

* * *

"Who is that?" a voice boomed causing Naruto to flinch as an accusing finger was pointed at him.

Yagura smiled, "My new apprentice and, as his senior, you shouldn't talk to him like that."

"Apprentice!" the ninja shouted, "With all due respect, where did find this new apprentice?"

Yagura blinked, "Konoha, where else?" he stated plainly.

"Konoha?" The ninja looked outraged.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Looking down at Naruto he smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry about Kuroya," he said, "He's just a little upset that he isn't my only apprentice anymore."

Naruto looked at the fuming ninja in front of him, 'A little upset?' he thought.

They were currently inside Yagura's office where they immediately had gone when they had reached Kirigakure. Although while walking through the village Yagura was greeted by the villagers, Naruto was stared at with questioning eyes but nobody spoke to him. At least, Naruto thought, they didn't stare at him with anger or disgust like they had in Konoha which was a nice change.

Now he was facing a ninja who looked extremely angry to see Naruto. His brown eyes seemed to look straight through Naruto who decided to look around Yagura's office but he could still feel the man's, Kuroya's, piercing gaze.

"Hey, cut that out Kuroya," Yagura shouted, his voice very stern, "Don't you see you're making this atmosphere tense."

Naruto felt the gaze leave him and cautiously looked up at Kuroya who was now looking at Yagura.

Kuroya sighed, "My apologies Yagura-sama," he said bowing his head, "What's his name?" he asked.

Yagura hummed as he took a seat behind his desk so that now Naruto and Kuroya stood next to one another.

"Naruto," he said slowly.

Kuroya nodded, "Last name?" he asked.

Yagura's face became serious and he looked at the rest of the ninja in the room, "You all can leave."

The ninja bowed and left in a shunshin.

"Oh no," Kuroya said, "What's his full name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Yagura stated.

Kuroya stayed silent before shaking his head, "You... you kidnapped the Yondaime's son?" he asked in disbelief.

"What?" Naruto said, "How do you know that?"

Kuroya looked down at Naruto who swallowed.

"I once infiltrated Konoha as a spy and was there during the Kyuubi's attack," he said.

Naruto nodded slowly.

"So I assume that the alliance with Konoha isn't going to happen," Kuroya asked, addressing Yagura.

"Yep, though, I never really liked that village in the first place," Yagura replied.

"Then why did you go?" Kuroya asked in exasperation.

Yagura blinked, "I though it would be interesting, and it was."

Kuroya looked at Naruto, "Because you got an apprentice?"

"Exactly."

Naruto looked from Yagura to Kuroya and noticed that Kuroya had a long scar that ran down the entirety of the right side of his face but was partially covered by his long black hair.

'Where did he get that?' Naruto wondered.

Kuroya was still looking at Naruto who realised that he must have been staring for a while.

"S-sorry," Naruto stammered looking away.

Kuroya smirked, "You want to ask something?"

Naruto looked back at the scar, "Where did you get that?" he asked.

Kuroya opened his mouth to reply but Yagura cut him off.

"I gave it to him," he said in grim tone.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, Yagura-sensei had done that?

"You didn't-" Kuroya began.

"But I was responsible," Yagura argued.

Kuroya glanced at Yagura and after a pause said, "It doesn't matter, that's all in the past."

Yagura clapped his hands together, "Well, Naruto will be staying in Kirigakure from now on," he said, his voice back to its normal tone, "He will become a ninja here and will not be discriminated against because of something he couldn't control and something that does not control him."

Naruto gripped at his stomach and bowed, "Thank you so much Yagura-sensei!" he shouted.

He heard a chuckle and looked up to see that Kuroya was trying to keep back a laugh, "He called you 'Yagura-sensei'," he managed to say.

Naruto looked up at Yagura in confusion.

Yagura frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, "I do remember a time where you called me that too, Kuroya."

Kuroya immediately froze, "Well that was a long time-"

Yagura interrupted, "Now I have important Kage duties to take care of, so, Kuroya, you will be looking after Naruto."

Kuroya sighed, "Is that an order?"

Yagura smiled, "If it needs to be."

"Yes, Yagura-sama," Kuroya said as he began to walk out of the office. Looking back at Naruto he beckoned for him, "Come on Naruto, you're coming with me."

Naruto looked at Yagura who nodded, "Don't worry Naruto, Kuroya won't bite. He just needs to organise everything for your stay here."

Naruto nodded and quickly walked after Kuroya who had already left the room, "Bye sensei!" he called out behind him.

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*  
_

Woo, Yagura and Naruto have finally reached Kirigakure!

Now Naruto will become a ninja of the Mist village, or will he? You will have to read on to find out.

Kuroya is an OC that I created so I hope you guys like him, although he currently doesn't really like Naruto it's mostly because the leader of his country, and a man he highly respects, went for an alliance and came back with an apprentice, it would be a little shocking I think.

So, this is the beginning of Naruto's life in Kirigakure, I wonder what will happen~

Well, please follow, favourited and leave a review!

I'll see you in the next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

Hi! Yay another chapter on time!

I was really worried I wouldn't be able to finish this on time because I've gotten a bad cold and I feel really sick but I endured and managed to finish the chapter on time.

Now enough about me, so, thanks to everyone who favourited and followed my story and to bureuk, buterflypuss, thor94, madeyemoody95, Alley McNally, Reader and LuminousMoonRay for leaving reviews!

Now to answer a question:

LuminousMoonRay: I see no problem in Naruto learning healing techniques but I'm not completely sure who would teach him. I'll work it out, so no worries! I hope that answered your question/ inquiry and I'm really happy that you like my story!

Without further ado, here's chapter 25 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

Naruto walked beside Kuroya in an uncomfortable silence.

Eyes wondering around the village, Naruto saw that it was quite like Konoha although there were subtle differences.

Most of the villagers seemed to know Kuroya and greeted him as he walked passed.

Glancing back at Kuroya he decided to speak up.

"Um, what's your full name, Kuroya-san?"

Kuroya stopped and met Naruto's gaze.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, everyone just calls you 'Kuroya' so I was just wondering what..." he trailed off.

Kuroya looked away and began walking again.

"I'm just Kuroya, no last name, that's it," he said.

"But you have to have a-"

Kuroya interrupted, "Well I don't," he stated plainly, "And besides, Kuroya isn't even my real name."

Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion, "What?"

"But it's the name Yagura gave to me, so I treasure it."

"But what about-"

"No more questions!" Kuroya suddenly turned around, "I do not particularly like talking about my past and I doubt a pampered boy like you would even begin to understand my hardships."

Naruto took a step back in shock.

"I only agreed to look after you because Yagura asked me to," he paused and continued more quietly, "I will bring you to your room in silence."

And with that he began walking again.

Naruto trailed behind him.

'He called me a pampered boy,' Naruto thought, 'But I haven't really had the best life either.'

Looking up at his escort in front of him, Naruto sighed, 'Hopefully this won't become a common occurrence, I was hoping the people in Kirigakure would be nice.'

* * *

_Later, In Yagura's Office_

"So what do you think?"

Kuroya sighed, "I don't know what do you want me to think," he said, "He's too curious..."

"That isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"I believe he expects everyone to immediately to like him..."

"He is still a child."

"And I don't even know what he's doing here..."

"I brought him here."

Kuroya stared at the Mizukage, "You sound like you're defending him," he stated.

"What's wrong with that?" Yagura asked, "He is my apprentice, as are you."

"That's different, you saved me but I don't understand why you brought him."

"You're just angry because he's the complete opposite of you," Yagura said, "He's curious, you're shy, he wants everyone to like him, you just assume no one likes you, and..."

"I am not angry!" Kuroya fumed, "He's just a pampered little boy."

Yagura frowned, "I wonder what has gotten you so agitated..."

Kuroya looked away, "I don't know why I have to look after him."

Yagura drummed his fingers on the desk in front of him.

"He's pampered, huh?"

Kuroya looked back at the Mizukage.

"He is a jinchuuriki," Yagura said, "On the day I found him... I believe that he may not be here if I had not intervened."

Kuroya paused, "He was... attacked?"

Yagura nodded solemnly, "With weapons, that's where he got that scar on his arm."

Kuroya winced and his hand touched the scar on his face.

Yagura observed this and continued to speak, "Isn't it an odd coincidence that both my apprentices received injuries shortly before meeting me, perhaps it is an ill omen."

Kuroya sighed, "I think you're over analysing things," Letting his hand fall away from his cheek, he continued, "I need to apologize to him."

"You've already had an argument?" Yagura asked, "That was quick, but you will be spending plenty of time together so I'm sure you two will become closer."

"If you say so."

Yagura smiled, "Trust me, you are more like Naruto than you think."

Kuroya nodded and disappeared in a shunshin.

* * *

Kuroya pushed a piece of stray hair out of his eyes as he observed Yagura's new apprentice.

Naruto slowly sat down on the bed that had been provided for him and met the gaze of his caretaker, "So, uh, are you staying here?" he asked.

Kuroya blinked and nodded.

Naruto looked around the room; although it was small it had everything he would need but only enough for one person.

"Where?"

"There's a room just next to this one, I'll be there."

"Oh." Naruto self-consciously ran a hand over the scar that was now visible on his left arm. He had gotten a change of clothes and now worn a short sleeved shirt with pants instead of his usual orange jumpsuit.

Kuroya observed this, "Does that injury ache?" he asked.

Naruto looked down at his scar, "Nah, just a nervous habit, I guess."

Kuroya looked from Naruto's arm back to Naruto, "Nervous?" he asked.

"Uh," Naruto swallowed, "N-not really nervous, I think, maybe just a habit."

Kuroya sighed and leaned against the door frame, "I can understand if you're feeling nervous, I was the same, and I guess that me being all hot headed isn't really helping the situation."

"Uh, no, it's not like I-"

"Let me finish," Kuroya interrupted, "I would like to apologize for my earlier behaviour, it was quite rude of me to snap at you and unbecoming of me as your senior, so..." Kuroya bowed deeply causing his hair to fall over his face and Naruto's eyes to widen in shock, "I ask for forgiveness."

Naruto quickly stood up, "What are you doing?" he asked, "You don't have to be so formal or anything, just say sorry, and besides, it was my fault for being so nosey."

Kuroya looked up, "I am not proud of my past before meeting Yagura, so I became very agitated, but that does not excuse my behaviour," he bowed his head again, "I made assumptions about you but after speaking with Yagura I now know that you did not have a much easier life."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Sheesh, you make it seem like you almost killed me or something," he walked to Kuroya, "Of course I forgive you," Kuroya looked up at Naruto's smiling face, "I just hope we can become closer as Yagura's apprentices," he held out his hand, "Okay?"

Kuroya stood up and grabbed Naruto's hand, "Okay."

* * *

Kuroya awoke to the sound of screaming and quickly stood ready to fight any intruders or dangers. Realising that the sound was coming from Naruto's room he quickly ran out.

When he entered Naruto's room he did not see any immediate dangers but he stayed alert as the screaming continued. Approaching the boy's bed, he realised that he was screaming in his sleep.

"What on earth..." he whispered.

Naruto thrashed back and forth, his scream turning into words.

"Stop! Stop it!" he shouted.

Kuroya stood helplessly, what should he do? Get Yagura, or a medical ninja? No, this was too urgent he would have to do something.

Walking to the bed, his eyes widen in shock as he saw the boy clutching at his left arm as he continued to fight an invisible enemy.

Grabbing the boy's shoulders Kuroya shook him, "Naruto, Naruto wake up!" he shouted, "Naruto!"

Lashing out at Kuroya, Naruto continued to struggle, "Leave me alone!" he shouted.

Kuroya was becoming worried, this wasn't any ordinary nightmare, "Naruto!" he yelled, "Wake up, it's me, Kuroya!"

Suddenly, the thrashing and shouting stopped and Naruto slowly opened his eyes, "Kuroya-san," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

Kuroya sighed and nodded, "It's me," he said.

Tears filled Naruto's eyes and he shook his head, "I thought... I thought I was back in my apartment and," his breath hitched, "That the villagers had come..." He looked up at Kuroya, tears falling rapidly.

Kuroya stilled, "Did this happen frequently?"

Naruto closed his eyes, "It happened a lot on my birthday since it was the day the Kyuubi killed the Yondaime, so I was the obvious target for their hatred, y'know, having the Kyuubi in me and everything."

Kuroya gasped, "Naruto," he whispered.

But the boy had already fallen asleep.

'I think that I realise why you brought him here Yagura,' Kuroya thought solemnly.

Leaving Naruto's room Kuroya felt a presence in the room with him.

"He has been through a lot," Kuroya said, turning to face the person, "Did you know of this?"

Yagura shook his head, "I never thought it was this bad."

"So you heard everything?"

Yagura closed his eyes, "I was informed of screams coming from this area and came as soon as I could but I didn't want to startle him, so I simply listened."

Looking at Kuroya, he continued, "Kuroya, thank you for accepting him."

Kuroya nodded, "He has been through a lot," he repeated, "This is the least I can do."

Yagura's face became serious, "Listen Kuroya," he began, "If... something were to happen to me, I'm counting on you to look after Naruto for me, okay?"

Kuroya frowned, "What's this about Yagura?"

Yagura's eyes became distant and then refocused on Kuroya, "Nothing," he smiled, "But I am counting on you as my senior apprentice."

"I'll do my best," Kuroya replied as Yagura smile widened, "What is it?" Kuroya asked.

"You called me Yagura, not Yagura-sama," Yagura put a hand on Kuroya's shoulder and his smiled began looking forced, "You've grown into a fine ninja, Kuroya. You've changed a lot from when I found you all those years ago."

"What's with all this nostalgia?" Kuroya asked.

Yagura kept quiet and disappeared from the room in a shunshin leaving Kuroya staring at an empty space.

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*_

Naruto's first day in Kirigakure wasn't that great, huh? Well, at least Kuroya and Naruto are becoming closer.

I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing to follow, I just used the lines whenever there was a timeskip.

Please follow, favourite and leave a review!

I'm going to rest and try to get over this cold so that I can release a new chapter next week so...

I'll see you in the next chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

Hi! I'm sorry about the late update but I was still sick and I couldn't write anything last week but I'm feeling much better now and I got this chapter out.

Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited and to Alley McNally, buterflypuss, madeyemoody95, bureuk, Yana5, thor94, Reader, CressidaRene and LuminousMoonRay for leaving reviews.

Now, without further ado, here's chapter 26 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

Yagura smiled at his two apprentices who stood before him. Kuroya, in his usual stoic appearance, and Naruto appearing more comfortable in his new village.

"So, Kuroya, as Naruto's caretaker, you will be also in charge of training him."

Naruto smiled, "Training, finally!"

Kuroya appeared more reluctant, "Me?"

"Well I would do it myself, but the paperwork has really piled up since I've been gone and I don't want Naruto wasting his time."

Naruto shouted in joy, "Yes, now I don't have to do sensei's crazy training regime anymore!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Yagura said, standing up and walking towards Naruto, "I will be checking on the progress of your training frequently and to be completely honest," he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Kuroya's training is much more intense than mine."

Naruto swallowed, "No way."

"Yes way," Yagura said, giving Naruto a thumbs up.

Kuroya cleared his throat, "Although my training is tough, I wouldn't call it worse than yours Yagura. After all, I'm not even close to your strength."

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Anyway," Yagura continued, "I will focus also on training you to fight with your bijuu."

Naruto looked up in confusion, "Fight with him?"

Yagura hummed, "Well, I guess it would be easier to give a demonstration," he said, an excited glint in his eyes, "Get ready."

Naruto looked expectantly at Yagura, "For wh-"

But before the words even left his mouth, the room filled with tension. Naruto looked up in shock and fell to his knees as the room began to darken, what was this? He thought he had felt intense killing intent before but this... this was on a completely different level. Suddenly, as quickly as it had come, the feeling vanished leaving Naruto gasping for air.

"Alright I think that's enough," came Yagura's voice.

Feeling a strong arm lift him up, Naruto began to look around in bewilderment. Kuroya watched him, apparently unaffected by what had just happened while Yagura supported Naruto.

"Good work Naruto," Yagura grinned, "You managed to endure it."

"Endure?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. The first time Kuroya felt that, he passed out right here," Yagura said laughing, "So you did really well."

"It's because I wasn't expecting it," Kuroya complained, "You warned Naruto."

Yagura nodded, "Yes, yes," He smiled at Naruto, "I think he's just making excuses."

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Yagura began, "That is using your bijuu's presence to overwhelm your opponent but you can also use the Kyuubi's power," Yagura pointed to Naruto's stomach, "As your power."

Naruto nodded in awe.

"But, that's a lesson for another day," Yagura walked behind his desk and sat down, "Oh, before I forget, Kuroya, have Naruto enrolled in the academy as soon as possible to begin lessons there."

Naruto groaned, "Really?"

"Of course," Yagura said, "Can't have you slackening on your studies."

"Yes, Yagura," Kuroya said.

"You are dismissed," Yagura grinned, "I'll also be coming over to see you at your new home this afternoon Naruto."

Naruto stood in front of the door which Kuroya had already exited, "Really?" he asked.

"Of course, I look forward to it," Yagura shrugged, "Besides, I know Kuroya can be a dull roommate."

Naruto laughed, "Sensei-"

"Naruto!" came Kuroya's call.

"I'll see you then," Naruto called out, leaving the room.

"Yes, I'll see you," Yagura replied.

* * *

Kuroya walked to the house where he and Naruto were staying. The boy walked next to him complaining about the academy where he had just gotten enrolled in.

Opening the door, Kuroya let out a sigh as he felt a familiar presence already in the house.

"Naruto!" Yagura greeted the boy as he entered the room.

"Sensei!" Naruto returned the greeting happily and ran to hug Yagura.

"And of course, Kuroya," Yagura said, smiling at Kuroya.

"Yagura," Kuroya said in reply, "What are you doing here?"

Yagura, who was currently hugging Naruto, looked up in shock, "Eh, didn't I say I would be coming to visit?"

Kuroya pulled his hair behind his head and tied it. Walking to the kitchen, he nodded, "Ah yes you did, but there's no need to be so sarcastic about it. I'll be cooking dinner if you need me," he said leaving the room.

Yagura looked down at Naruto, "Before, I forget," he cleared his throat, "Welcome home, Naruto!"

Naruto smile widened and he quickly said, "I'm home sensei!"

Letting go of Naruto, Yagura walked towards the kitchen, "Now, has Kuroya been doing his job properly, Naruto?"

Kuroya's reply could be heard as he snorted and said, "Of course, I have."

"Well?" Yagura repeated, looking down at Naruto.

"Yeah he has. Today he enrolled me in the academy and we went over some training stuff which I think I already learned in Konoha about taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and..."

"It's good to have a strong understanding of the basics," Kuroya said loudly, as a delicious smell drifted from the kitchen, "And I wanted to see how much you already knew."

"I see," Yagura muttered then said, "Good work Kuroya."

"So I'll really be starting at the academy tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

Yagura leaned on the wall behind him and nodded, "The academy is an important place," Looking at Naruto he saw that he was still reluctant.

Kuroya walked out of the kitchen, his hair still tied back revealing his scar which was usually concealed and his arms were full of plates of food, "You should be happy," he said, "When Yagura's father was the Mizukage there was a tradition were the academy students had to kill one another to graduate."

Naruto froze, "What?" he looked up at Yagura, "Kill one another?"

Yagura closed his eyes as he nodded confirming Naruto's dread.

"You do know how we are known by the name the bloody mist village, well, that is one of the reasons and Kuroya," Yagura opened his eyes, "I too continued that tradition when I became Mizukage."

Naruto gasped while Kuroya rolled his eyes, placing the plates on the table in the room, "You were still young when you became Mizukage, it's not like you could have done anything until you became older."

"Sensei, how could you," Naruto whispered.

Noticing Naruto's shocked expression Kuroya clicked his tongue in frustration, "Let me teach you something Naruto," Naruto looked at Kuroya, "Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage, was chosen for that position at a very young age because he was the son of the previous Mizukage and because he was the strongest ninja in the village, isn't that cool?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Now, being young as he was, Yagura couldn't really change anything-"

"That's not completely true," Yagura interrupted drawing both Kuroya's and Naruto's attention, "I truly believed that it was the correct procedure since it had been around when I had been in the academy."

Naruto swallowed, "But Kuroya said that it no longer exists so you must have realised-"

"Well one year, an academy student, Zabuza Momochi, massacred his entire class," Yagura looked up, a haunted look coming to his eyes, "He was just a normal student but was turned into a killer because of that practice, so, I ended it there," Yagura smirked although it appeared to be more of a grimace, "He even tried to kill me during a coup d'etat but he obviously failed."

Naruto shuddered, "What happened to him."

Yagura shrugged, "He left the village after that and I haven't seen him since, although I have heard reports of sightings."

Kuroya blinked as he sat at the table, "I feel like I brought up something that I shouldn't have."

Yagura shook his head, "No, no, it's good for Naruto to know," he too sat.

Naruto took a seat next to Yagura, "Thank you for telling me," he said, "I guess what matters is what happens now."

Yagura grinned, "And now, we'll eat!" he shouted.

Kuroya sighed, "Dig in."

Naruto laughed, "Thanks for the food," he said.

* * *

Naruto lay sleeping in his bed with Yagura watching with uncertain eyes.

'What am I going to do?' Yagura thought.

Standing, he left the room in search for Kuroya. Finding him seated just outside Naruto's room, he tapped his shoulder and pointed to the other side of the room.

"Yagura," Kuroya began as they walked away from Naruto's room, "I'm really sorry for bringing up the-"

"Don't worry about it Kuroya, like I said, I wanted him to know, but I have a different matter to speak with you about."

Kuroya nodded, hearing the seriousness in Yagura's voice.

"It's the council and the advisors; they want to have a meeting with me, most likely about Naruto."

"When is this?" Kuroya asked.

"Tomorrow," Yagura said, "I don't know what I'm going to say to them, I mean, I barely managed to convince them to let you stay here, so..." he trailed off.

Kuroya repeated, "So..."

"I want you to come to the council meeting with me, Naruto will be at the academy so you will be free, I want you to come," he looked up at Kuroya, "Will you?"

Kuroya nodded solemnly, "Of course."

Yagura let out a breath, "Thank you," he said, "Those council members really know how to get on my nerves." Yagura nudged Kuroya, "But I think you'll give me enough moral support to deal with them."

Kuroya rolled his eyes, "Those council members are supposed to help you lead the village, you know?"

Yagura grinned, "I don't think I want any help leading the village anyway," he began walking away, waving, "I think I do a pretty good job," he turned around to face Kuroya, "I'll see you tomorrow then, bye!" Then he disappeared in a shunshin.

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*  
_

Oh no, why do the council members want to talk to Yagura about Naruto? What will they say? Is it going to be really intense? Maybe, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.

So, please follow, favourite and leave a review!

See you in the next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

Hi! Yes I know this chapter came out late and I'm sorry for that but this new year has been really busy right off the bat. So, to make up for the lateness I have given you all a longer chapter. Yay, celebrations! Yes indeed, this chapter is longer than what I usually update, please enjoy!

Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited and to Patriota1993, madeyemoody95, thor94, Alley McNally, Yana5, buterflypuss, LuminousMoonRay and JustTheFan for leaving reviews!

Without further ado, here's chapter 27 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

Naruto stood outside the door that led into his new academy class. He could hear the students inside talking amongst one another, so he assumed the class hadn't begun yet. Suddenly, as if hearing his thoughts, the class became silent and the voice of the teacher could be heard. Naruto's heart started beating wildly in his chest. Will the teacher be nice? Will the students like him? Will this be like Konoha?

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up to see Kuroya smiling encouragingly at him.

"I talked to the teacher yesterday, he was very happy to have you join his class," Kuroya whispered.

Naruto swallowed and nodded.

"I could come in with you," Kuroya continued, "If you want."

Naruto shook his head; he would this on his own.

"Naruto, you can come in!" The teacher's called out.

Naruto's eyes widened as he reached for the door with a shaking hand.

Pausing, he looked at Kuroya one more time, "Thanks," he said before opening the door and walking into his new class.

Standing in front of the students, Naruto felt confidence build in him as he saw the students, some looking happy, bored, intrigued but none looking at him in disgust or anger.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you!" Naruto shouted, bowing.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto!" Some students called out.

Naruto straightened up, smiling; this would be a nice class.

* * *

Yagura yawned as he drummed his fingers on the table in front of him. He was currently seated at the head of a long table where the council meeting would soon begin and, while most of the seats were filled, there were still some people missing.

Yagura's two advisors sat either side of him and were currently engaged in a very loud argument.

Rubbing his head, Yagura closed his eyes in frustration, where was Kuroya? The meeting hadn't even begun yet and he was already becoming irritated.

"Could you two keep it down, you're giving me a headache," Yagura complained, glancing at his two advisors who both stopped their argument and looked at him.

'Oh no,' Yagura thought as he saw them regard him with calculating eyes, 'Here it comes.'

"Mizukage-sama," one of his advisors, Hijikata, began, "With all due respect but I do believe you need to act more dignified, like a true leader."

"Yes, yes," his second advisor, Karin, agreed, "I absolutely must agree with Hijikata-san."

'You two were arguing just a few seconds ago but you agree when it comes to issues concerning me?' Yagura thought.

"Yeah, yeah," Yagura said out loud, leaning on his hand, "You two always say that."

"Well perhaps it would do you well to heed our words," Hijikata said.

"Indeed, you should heed our words," Karin repeated.

"But I won't," Yagura muttered, quietly.

Karin and Hijikata met each other's eyes and looked back at Yagura, "Sir-" Karin began but was cut off when Yagura suddenly sat up his eyes flicked to a space at the opposite side of the room. As if on cue, Kuroya appeared with a shunshin in the same spot.

Smiling, Yagura's eyes travelled around the table noting that the last council member had just come and was taking his seat.

Clapping his hands once, Yagura received the attention of the council members, and sighs from his advisors, as silence devoured the room.

Smile disappearing, Yagura looked around the room in complete seriousness.

"Now," he began, "I have not called this meeting because of my own decision, rather, the council itself wished to have a meeting which reasons I am unaware of. Anyone wish to inform me?"

"I do believe you are quite aware Yagura-sama," a council member spoke up.

Yagura's eyes landed on the speaking man, "Educate me," he said.

"Your new apprentice, he does not come from Kirigakure... again."

"He is not worthy of being your apprentice!" another council member shouted.

Suddenly, the sound in the council room rose in indistinguishable voices.

Yagura looked to Kuroya who shrugged.

Sighing, Yagura cleared his throat. This is why he hated council meetings, they were such a pain.

"Silence!" Yagura yelled, causing the room to be silent again, "I asked for the reason of this meeting, not for everyone's individual opinion on the matter."

An old council member raised his hand.

Yagura nodded, "You may speak."

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe we had this same conversation when you brought that other child here..."

Yagura stiffened.

"What was his name... Kuroya, right?"

Yagura nodded as the eyes of the council fell on him, "But you did allow me to let him stay here and he has become a fine ninja. Who's to say the same won't happen with Naruto?"

"Although not born in Kirigakure, Kuroya was still born in Mizu no kuni," another council member said.

Yagura narrowed his eyes, "What are you saying?"

This time a woman spoke up, "There are rumours that this boy came from Konoha."

The council erupted into loud murmurs which Yagura waited to subside.

"Like you said, Kuroya wasn't from Kirigakure either-"

"But he wasn't from an enemy village."

Yagura shot a glare at the speaking person who quickly became silent.

"Just like Naruto isn't from Kirigakure but they both wish to be part of this village and protect it," Yagura said.

"This could cause a war."

Yagura shook his head, "Not if I can help it."

"That is if you can do anything at all, Mizukage-sama," Karin spoke up from the right side of Yagura, "You have taken a child from Konoha when you were meant to just go for an alliance, which, may I remind everyone including yourself, you refused."

Yagura sighed, "There will not be a war over my decision," he said, "I am certain of this."

The council was silent but one man stood up, "If we allow him to stay-"

"If?" Yagura questioned.

The man nodded, "Yes, if we allow him to stay, I do hope you understand that he could never become a ninja here."

The majority of the council members nodded in agreement.

"Why not?" Yagura questioned, "If he trains he will be capable of receiving ninja status just like any other child."

"His loyalties may lie elsewhere," a council member said, "He cannot be trusted."

Yagura looked up at Kuroya who shook his head. Sighing in defeat, Yagura slowly stood from his seat.

"We will decide on that at a further date," he said, "For now, this meeting is over."

"But we still haven't-"

"I said," Yagura said quietly as he looked over the council with blazing eyes, "It's over."

The council slowly left the room while Yagura's advisors confronted him.

"I hope you're prepared for the consequences of this decision," Hijikata said.

"The council will not be happy and this may put our village in danger," Karin added.

"I don't care about the council," Yagura grumbled, sitting down on his seat and closing his eyes, "But I will protect this village."

After a few moments of silence, Yagura opened his eyes to find Kuroya standing a few feet away from him but the rest of the room completely empty.

"They left a while ago," Kuroya said.

Yagura sighed and stood up, "I told you, they know how to get on my nerves and now I've got a headache."

Kuroya smiled, "You did tell me that."

Patting Kuroya's shoulder Yagura grinned, "Today is Naruto's first day at the academy right?"

Kuroya nodded.

Grin widening, Yagura began walking from the room, "Well then we simply must go see him!"

"What happened to your headache?" Kuroya said quietly as he followed Yagura.

* * *

"Naruto!" Yagura waved excitedly as he saw his apprentice leave the academy.

Naruto waved back in the midst of many children, "Sensei!"

Kuroya sighed, 'They act as if they are the same age.'

"And Kuroya, too!" Naruto shouted as he raced up to the pair of ninja, smiling widely.

A group of students followed Naruto, eyes wide, and bowed as they approached Yagura and Kuroya.

"Naruto," a small boy whispered, "You know the Mizukage and Kuroya-san?"

Naruto looked at the bowed students behind him and nodded, "Yagura-sensei is, well, my teacher and so is Kuroya."

"Eh?" The students complained, straightening up, "How?"

Naruto smiled cheekily, "Just cause."

Just then, one of the academy teachers walked outside to see why the students had not gone home yet. Eyes widening, he raced to the group.

"M-mizukage-sama and Kuroya-san, what are you doing here? If I had known I would have organized a-"

Yagura smiled and shook his head, "There's no need for that, I just came to see my apprentice after his first day at the academy, that is all."

The teacher frowned, "Well if you insist..."

"I do insist, now," Yagura looked at Naruto, "Could you send your new friends off so that we can get going?"

"Aw, can't we come with you Naruto?" some of Naruto's classmates complained.

Naruto shrugged, "Sorry, but that's what sensei said."

The students began whining but eventually left, waving and shouting goodbyes to Naruto.

"Looks like you've made some good friends," Yagura commented.

Naruto nodded and smiled widely, "Yeah."

Yagura ruffled Naruto's blonde locks, "I'm really proud of you, Naruto," he paused, "I'm sorry that you can't go and play today, but I have something very important that I need to discuss with you."

Naruto, who was currently trying to push Yagura's hand off of his head, stopped and nodded warily at these words.

"Then let's get going, Naruto, Kuroya."

Naruto blinked, "Where are we going?" he asked.

Kuroya sighed, "We're going home."

Naruto paused, "...home, huh?" he muttered softly.

"Yes," Yagura said, startling Naruto who thought nobody had heard him, "Home."

Naruto smiled, "Then let's go!"

* * *

Once they had arrived at their house, Yagura turned to his apprentice.

"Naruto," Yagura began, looking around the room, he paused, "We should probably sit down," he said.

Naruto nodded slowly and followed Yagura and Kuroya and sat down on a few chairs at the side of the room.

Yagura leaned back in his chair appearing in thought.

Naruto looked from Yagura to Kuroya and scratched his cheek, "Um... are-"

He broke off as Yagura suddenly sat up and rubbed his head.

"Today..." Yagura glanced at Kuroya, "There was a council meeting which I, obviously, attended and so did Kuroya."

Naruto frowned, "Did something happen?" he asked, "At this meeting I mean."

Kuroya spoke up, "This meeting was called to discuss, well, you."

"Me?" Naruto said in confusion, "Why?"

Yagura shrugged, "Why else, because those council members have nothing better to do than-"

"I think what Yagura meant to say is because you are the Mizukage's new apprentice and word is already started to spread that you're from Mizu no Kuni, which is kind of obvious, I think," Kuroya said, interrupting Yagura.

Naruto blinked, "So... they don't want me here, right?" he said, wringing his hands together, "That's why you're telling me all this."

Yagura exchanged glances with Kuroya and nodded causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock.

"But I've only been here a few days," Naruto cried out, "Won't they even give me a chance?"

"Calm down Naruto," Yagura said meeting Naruto's distressed gaze, "I would never let them do that. Besides, they had the exact same meeting when I brought Kuroya to Mizugakure and look at him now," Yagura said, pointing at his older apprentice, "He became a jonin and one of the most respectable members of the village."

Kuroya nodded, "There's no need to worry Naruto, Yagura is very stubborn about these sorts of things."

Naruto looked hopeful, "So, I can stay?"

"Well, of course," Yagura scoffed, "I wouldn't let those council members have their way."

Naruto jumped up from his seat and wrapped Yagura in a tight huge, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he shouted happily.

"But..." Yagura continued, causing Naruto to freeze, "They said that you could never be a ninja."

Naruto took a step back from Yagura to see his serious expression. He wasn't lying.

Yagura felt his heart squeeze painfully as Naruto's previously expression full of joy and hope turned into a pained expression full of despair and betrayal.

"Naruto..." he began.

"Why won't they let me become a ninja?" Naruto asked quietly, "Sensei?"

Yagura took a deep breath but Kuroya beat him to it.

"They said that you would be... untrustworthy," he said, "Which is complete garbage of you ask me," Kuroya looked up angrily, "They should trust their leader's word and not-" he paused and let out a breath, "Nevermind."

Yagura stood and embraced Naruto, "What Kuroya said is true but," he crouched down so that he was eye level with Naruto, "There is a way."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

Yagura nodded, "If you manage to become one of the top students in the academy, there's no way that they can refuse."

Naruto gasped, "You're so smart sensei!" he shouted, "But that means I will have to work really hard, huh?"

Yagura grinned, "You think you're up for it?"

Naruto frowned, "I don't know if I can do it," he said, "Become one of the top students, I mean. So I think..." he winked and smiled, "I'll become not just one of the top students but _the_ top student in the entire academy!" he said determinedly.

Yagura's grin widened, "That's the spirit, let's show those good for nothings-"

"Yagura," Kuroya interrupted.

"I mean, those wise council members what you can do," Yagura said, laughing.

Naruto began laughing too shortly followed by Kuroya.

The laughter soon died down and Naruto looked at Yagura who was still wiping tears from his eyes.

"I was serious though, sensei, I will become the top of the class, "Naruto said.

Yagura straightened up, "I don't doubt it," he said, "But you will need to train-"

"I know sensei," he looked from Yagura to Kuroya and back again," Yagura-sensei, Kuroya, please train me!" he shouted.

Yagura smiled and said, "Of course!" and Kuroya shrugged, "I was going to anyway."

Naruto laughed again. Yes, with the help of his two mentors he would become a great ninja, or so he hoped.

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*  
_

There we go, a few of you already guessed but the council members don't want Naruto to be in Kirigakure, however, Yagura isn't having it.

But will Yagura be able to make Naruto a ninja? What do you think will happen?

Please follow, favourite and leave a review!

See you in the next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

Hi! Yay a new chapter and this one is even longer than the last one.

As always thank you to madeyemoody95, Yana5, thor94, buterflypuss, Alley McNally, LuminousMoonRay, Ominous Enigma and blandusername for leaving reviews and to everyone else who followed and favourited this story of mine.

Now, onto the chapter!

* * *

Naruto lay on the ground, panting, wiping his face as sweat rolling down it.

Kuroya crouched next to Naruto smiling, "Y'know, when Yagura used to train me he used to be much more intense than just this."

Naruto's eyes landed on Kuroya's face and he began to look intrigued.

Kuroya blinked, "What?" he asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"How did you meet Yagura-sensei anyway, Kuroya?" Naruto puffed out, still looking at Kuroya's face.

'He's looking at the scar,' Kuroya thought. Sighing he held out a hand for Naruto to sit up.

Accepting the help, Naruto sat up straight and Kuroya took a seat next to him.

"You're asking because Yagura said he did this to me, right?"

Naruto let out a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah."

Kuroya leaned backwards on his arms and looked at the sky. He let out a thoughtful hum, "Well, I guess if I'm going to tell you that I'll have to tell you about my past as well."

He looked at Naruto who nodded, "Okay."

Kuroya sat up and looked at Naruto, "This is going to be a long story," he said.

Naruto shrugged, "I have time," he replied.

"I guess you deserve a break anyway," Kuroya said. Pulling his hair out of its ponytail, Kuroya scratched his head, "I guess it began when I was really young," he said, "You see..."

* * *

A young boy sat inside his house, watching the children play outside. He frowned, 'Why can't I play with them?' he thought. Looking back at his father, his frown further deepened.

'Even since mother went on that long trip father hasn't let me play outside anymore.'

He father, who was currently passed out on the floor, began to stir causing the boy to jump.

Running to his awakening father the child shook his shoulder, "Father, father, can I go outside to play? Pretty please?" he asked.

His father grunted and pushed his son away roughly, "Shut up!" he thundered, causing his son to recoil from the strong scent of alcohol on his breath, "You're too loud!"

The boy felt tears sting his eyes but his sadness soon turned to anger. Standing, he shouted, "If mother was here she would let me play!"

His father, who was slowly standing up, froze. His eyes travelled to his son and he angrily shouted, "Your mother's gone. She left you and me forever, and isn't coming back. At least I look after you, you ungrateful brat!"

The boy took a step back, "But she said she was just going for a trip," he whispered.

"That was years ago!" his father shouted, standing up, "Don't be foolish."

The boy began crying and ran out of the room into his bedroom where he lay and cried his heart out.

After some time had passed, the boy stopped crying. Somehow, he did know that he was abandoned by his mother, but he still had hope that she would return one day.

'What wistful thinking,' the boy thought, 'I am such a fool.'

lll

"Get out!" the landlord shouted, "If you can't pay up, then leave."

After struggling with money and paying rent on time, it finally happened, the boy and his father lost their home.

Sitting on the side on the road piled high with snow, they put up with the glares and pity glances the passing villagers cast their way.

"This is all your fault," his father mumbled, "I could've paid if I only had to care for myself, but you-" he cast a glare towards the boy, "You cost too damn much. You eat too much, you need too much, why?"

The boy stumbled backwards, away from his father, "I- I don't-"

"You don't know," his father mumbled, turning away from his son, "Of course you don't know, you're just a kid," he sighed, "I should know, right?"

His son kept quiet and slowly edged closer to his father to try and warm his freezing body.

Leaning on his father's shoulder, the boy looked up at his father's despondent face, "What are we going to do now?" he asked.

His father looked up at the falling snow, "I remember when we used to play in the snow when you were younger, when your mother was still here," he sighed, "Those were such peaceful days."

The young boy watched tears roll down his father's face, "Listen son, we're all we have," he looked down at the boy, "We need to stick together. We can only trust each other, okay?"

His son nodded, "Okay."

His father smiled, reminding the boy of back when his father used to smile all the time, and he smiled back.

"Thank you son," his father said, patting his son's black hair, "We can survive."

His son nodded, meeting his father's blue eyes, the same blue eyes he had, "Yes," he said determinedly.

lll

The boy fell to the ground, holding his stinging cheek, tasting blood in his mouth, "What did I do wrong?" he asked bitterly.

His father stared at him in anger, his fist still raised, "Wrong? Your very existence is wrong, you brat!" he shouted.

His son glared back at him, "Well, why did you hit me then?"

"You're such a fool, son!" he shouted, "You're supposed to steal from the rich, that way you know that they will have money, but this?" he held out a wallet only containing a few coins, "This is nothing! Did you just steal from some random guy on the street, you brat!" he threw the wallet on the ground, "Next time get it right," he hissed, walking away.

His son rubbed his cheek, "Whatever," he mumbled, standing.

Walking out of the alley they were currently residing in, the boy sighed as he heard his stomach growling. They were surviving by the worst means possible and he hated it- stealing.

Sometimes he got food from some of the villagers who pitied him but that wasn't nearly enough. That's why they needed to resort to this.

Walking down the streets he caught the attention of a few people who saw his ragged clothes and dirty appearance. Even his black hair was now dull and his eyes which used to shine with curiosity and mischief were now blank and dead.

'I'll get some rich nobles wallet, that'll show him,' the boy rubbed his swollen cheek, 'And we'll hopefully get some good food for once.'

_Flashback_

"We need to stick together. We can only trust each other, okay?"

_End Flashback_

The boy snorted, "What a load of crap," he said out loud.

He couldn't trust anyone. Nobody in this world wouldn't betray him without batting an eye, not even his father.

"-sama is coming to visit this village, apparently to see what the current condition the country is in," a villager said, perking the boy's attention.

"Oh yes, I heard he may be coming today or even tomorrow!" another villager said excitedly.

'A noble is coming to this village?' the boy thought, smiling, 'This is perfect!'

Although he wasn't completely sure who was coming, he knew that it wouldn't be hard to pick him out from a crowd, this being a poor village and all.

He spent all day walking through the village but to no avail.

'He must be coming tomorrow,' the boy thought in frustration, 'But I can't go home empty handed.'

He looked around in desperation, 'I guess I'll have no sleep today and go home tomorrow,' he decided, 'Father will understand when I bring the wallet of a noble.'

He nodded to himself and kept walking. The nights were cool but not too cold so he guessed he wouldn't get seriously hurt from one sleepless night.

'But I did hear that a growing body needed sleep everyday so that you don't become short,' he thought, 'Then again I don't even know how old I am so...' he thought of all the people he had pick pocketed from, 'I guess the only reason why I can steal from them is because I am so much shorter than them so they probably don't even see me or-'

His train of thought was cut off when he saw the empty street had a man walking down it.

His breath catching in his throat, the boy swallowed as he observed the man.

His clothes, definitely expensive and the way he walked... 'Definitely a noble,' the boy decided, 'Maybe even that one those villagers were talking about earlier.'

Formulating a plan in his head, the boy began to walk towards the noble, his eyes downcast. This was it! He wasn't sure how much a noble usually carried around with him but he was about to find out.

Coming closer and closer, the boy's heart began beating faster until finally he reached the man's side. Bumping into the man, he quickly muttered, "Sorry," and began walking away.

Feeling the wallet in his hands, the boy decided, it had been worth it.

Cramming the wallet in his pocket he began walking faster but before he had even gotten a few meters, he was surrounded. The boy observed the figures surrounding him. Although it the area was dimly lit he could see the glint of light off kunai and hitai-ate.

The boy swallowed, "N-ninja?" he stuttered.

Who was this noble who even had ninja to protect him?

"Who-" he began but was cut off when a ninja threw a kunai at him slicing the right side of his face.

The boy held back a scream and only felt pain as he clutched his face and fell to his knees.

He thought his cheek had hurt when he was hit, but he knew now that was nothing. He kept quiet though, he didn't scream or yell out even though he really wanted to, although he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he didn't want his father to find out that he got caught, so, he just held the wound as tears began rolling down his small face.

'Am I going to die here?' he thought, watching the surrounding ninja edge closer.

"What are you doing?" came a voice, the voice of the noble, "It's just a boy!"

Footsteps could be heard coming closer and the boy's view of the ninja was suddenly blocked by a short man crouching in front of him, a scar running down the side of his face and pink eyes staring at the wound.

"Stand down!" he ordered as the surrounding ninja who looked at one another and slowly put away their weapons.

Raising a glowing hand to the wound, the boy's eyes widened as he felt the pain ease slightly.

"Don't worry," the noble said, "I'm just healing the wound."

The boy frowned in confusion, "Why?" he asked.

"Because you're hurt, obviously," the noble replied, frowning as he lowered his hand as one of the ninjas took over.

"But I robbed you," the boy said holding out the noble's wallet.

Looking shocked for a moment the noble smiled and took the wallet, "I know you did, but you did such a good job, anyone else wouldn't have even noticed so I figured there must be a good reason," his eyes took in the boy's ragged clothes and appearance, "And it looks like I was right."

The boy frowned, "That kindness will get you killed," he said.

"And that attitude almost got you killed," the noble said, smiling, "You shouldn't steal you know."

The boy shrugged, "In my life it's steal, or get your life stolen."

"How dare you talk to the-" a ninja began.

"Silence!" the noble snapped, "You have done enough harm."

Turning back to the boy he said, "What's your name?"

The boy paused, thinking, "Um, I don't think I have one," he said.

"Nonsense," the noble said, "What do your parents call you?"

"Well, my mother is gone but my father..." he trailed off, "I guess my name is brat."

The man frowned, "That's not a name," he said.

"Well that's what I'm called," he said shrugging.

The noble looked thoughtful for a moment then grinned, "Then I guess we just need to give you a name!" he said happily.

"Huh? You can't just-"

"Sure I can!" the noble said smiling, "Let's see... you hair is black... Kuro, hmm," he clicked his fingers, "I got it! Kuroya!"

"Kuroya?" he boy repeated.

"Yeah, Kuro cause your hair looks like it would be a nice black colour, when washed that is, and Ya because I named you so it needs to sound a little like my name!"

"What's your name?"

The noble grinned, "Me? I'm Yagura!" Yagura held out a hand, "Nice to meet you Kuroya!"

The newly named Kuroya felt his mouth move upwards and he realised he was smiling. He hadn't smiled in... well he couldn't even remember the last time.

"Nice to meet you Yagura-san," Kuroya said, shaking Yagura's hand.

"I'm finished, Mizukage-sama, " the ninja said, stepping away from Kuroya.

Yagura looked at Kuroya and frowned, "Oh no," he whispered, "I'm so sorry," he sounded like he was about to cry.

Kuroya quickly jumped to his feet, "D-don't worry, Yagura-san it's fine," he said, 'Whatever it is,' he thought.

"Look what happened it's going to leave a scar," Yagura fretted and then pointed an accusing finger at the ninja still surrounding them, "And he's still so young."

Kuroya froze, 'Wait,' he looked at the man in front of him who was still looking very emotional, "Mizukage-sama?"

Yagura turned back to Kuroya and nodded, "Yeah, that's me, but you... your face now has a scar on it, and you don't even look like you're ten yet, this is all my fault," he sniffed and then paused, looking closer at Kuroya, "What's this?" he asked, pointing to Kuroya's swollen cheek.

"Oh, um, I just got hit today, no big deal," he blinked, "Hey, stop changing the subject, you're the Mizukage-sama?" he asked.

Yagura sighed, "I think it is a big deal. How old are you?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kuroya said, "What about-"

"When's your birthday?" Yagura interrupted.

"I don't know!" Kuroya snapped, then paused, "I mean, I don't know, Mizukage-sama."

Yagura tapped his cheek, "I see," he looked at the surrounding village, "Where is your father now?" he asked.

Kuroya blinked, "Um, at home, I think," he said then added, "Mizukage-sama."

"Can you take me there, then," Yagura said, standing up, "I want to talk to your father."

"Um," Kuroya looked around then nodded, "Okay," he said, following Yagura's lead he stood too.

With that they began to make their way to Kuroya's 'house' although all the other ninja shunshined away and were still observing from a distance, leaving Kuroya and Yagura alone.

Kuroya shivered as he felt a strong gust of wind blow past but kept walking in silence. The only sound was his and Yagura's footsteps.

Yagura cleared his throat, "Um, I'm not actually the Mizukage," he said, breaking the silence.

Kuroya cast him a startled glance, "You're not?" then he scratched his head, "Well that's a relief, I thought I was gonna be executed or something for being disrespectful."

He looked at Yagura, "Plus, you look like a pretty nice guy and I heard the Mizukage is a really cruel guy, y'know?" he paused, "Wait, if you're not the Mizukage, why did those ninja refer to you-"

"Well I'm not being completely honest," Yagura said, interrupting Kuroya, "The current Mizukage is my father."

Kuroya gasped and quickly looked away from Yagura, "Uh, I-I didn't mean what I said about-"

"Not to worry," Yagura said, interrupting Kuroya again, "I think of him the same way," he smiled at Kuroya, "But anyway, the reason those ninja referred to me as the Mizukage is because, after this trip, I will be the Mizukage.'

Kuroya blinked and stopped walking, shock on his face, "What?" he said.

Yagura stopped too and looked at Kuroya, "It's not like I'm in that position yet," he said, "Apparently I was the most suited to be in the position so I was picked."

"But you look so young!" Kuroya shouted.

Yagura rolled his eyes, "I'm not that young," he retorted then looked around, "Are one of these your house?"

Kuroya shook his head running forward, "No it's still a little further ahead," he said.

He heard footsteps following close behind him but didn't look back.

'Why is the future Mizukage coming to my house?' he thought, 'I hope I'm not in trouble, father will be so mad.'

Seeing the alley where he and his father were currently living, he turned around to see a startled Yagura.

"Why did you stop?" Yagura asked, "There are no houses here."

Kiroya blushed in embarrassment, "Um, a-actually we don't have a house, we were kicked out a while ago so we live," he pointed, "there."

Yagura frowned, "I see," he said, walking forward.

Kuroya walked behind him and began feeling nervous as they entered the alleyway.

He heard a yell and realised that his father was indeed still here.

'I'm not sure if I should be happy or anxious about that,' Kuroya thought, wringing his hands together.

Seeing his father's figure come into view, Kuroya ran in front of Yagura.

"Father!" he shouted.

His father turned around, "You're back," he said, "What did-" he stopped when he saw Yagura walk next to Kuroya.

"Father, this is-" Kiroya began.

"You idiot!" his father thundered quickly walking towards Kuroya and raising a fist, "I told you to bring the wallet of a noble, not an actual noble!"

Kuroya squeezed his eyes shut but when nothing happened, he slowly opened them. He gasped when he saw Yagura holding onto his father's clenched fist, a frown on his face.

Pulling his fist free, his father took a step back, scowling, "Who are you?" he asked then looked at Kuroya, "What are you doing with this guy, brat?"

"I would like to asked you to refrain from calling him that," Yagura said, "His name is Kuroya, and..." he glared, sending a shiver down Kuroya's spine, "Never, ever, hit or even touch him again."

Kuroya's father blinked and then began laughing causing Kuroya to flinch.

"Kuroya? What is that, some name you just made up?" he looked at Kuroya, "You found a strange guy today, brat. I bet that makes you feel really happy, doesn't it? Well that's too bad he can't stay here forever," he beckon Kuroya, "Come here," he said sternly.

Kuroya swallowed and took a step to walk forward but felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"I don't think so," Yagura said in a low voice, "I will not allow Kuroya to stay in these conditions."

Kuroya's father frowned, "He's my son and there's nothing you can do about it. The only reason we're living in these conditions is all because of him, because he's too expensive."

"Well then, this is perfect," Yagura said, his grip tightening on Kuroya's shoulder, "Like you said, I cannot stay here forever, however, I can take Kuroya with me," he looked down at Kuroya and smiled, "What do you say?"

Kuroya froze, what was he asking? 'He wants me to leave this place?' Kuroya thought, looking at Yagura's kind and gentle face, "Can I really leave this place?" he asked.

Yagura patted Kuroya's head and nodded, smiling, "Of course."

"Of course not!" Kuroya's father thundered, "You can't leave!"

Yagura looked at him, the smile dropping off his face, "Why not, you said the reason why you're living like this is because of the expenses from raising a child, so with him gone you too will benefit, right?"

"He can't leave!" Kuroya's father shouted, "Never!"

"I believe that is his choice," he looked at Kuroya, "What do you say?"

Kuroya looked at his father who was fuming and then said, "I want-" he swallowed, "I want to go with Yagura."

"What?" his father yelled, "How dare you!"

"He has decided," Yagura said, "He is not staying with you any longer." Yagura lifted up his hand and performed a few hand signs and a ninja appear in front of him, "Yes?"

"Make preparations so that Kuroya can be transferred into my care," Yagura said, "And no arguments."

The ninja hesitated, "Sir, the council will-"

"I know they won't approve but I don't really care," he looked at Kuroya, "Let's go."

"No!" Kuroya's father said running forward and embracing his son causing him to stiffen, "You can't leave me," he looked up, tears in his eyes, "You can't leave me."

Kuroya hesitated but then remembered all the times his father had been kind, it wouldn't last, it never did.

"No," he said, "I'm sorry but you did always say that you would be better off without me so here's your chance to be 'better off'."

Kuroya's father stared in shock but then his expression morphed into something ugly, "You brat," he hissed, "You'll regret this."

Kuroya hesitated but then felt Yagura grab his hand began walking away, turning he said, "I don't think I will."

* * *

"And that was how I met Yagura," Kuroya said shrugging, "Pretty boring story, huh, and nothing I'm proud of," he looked at Naruto and his eyes widened in shock, "What's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Kuroya, tears streaming down his face, "T-that's so sad, Kuroya," he sniffed, "I can't believe you had to live like that, in those conditions."

"Naruto..." Kuroya said quietly, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, "You're nose is running."

"Wha-" Naruto vigorously wiped at his nose and then began laughing.

Kuroya smiled, "What's funny?" he asked, "I think that's pretty gross."

"No, it's just that," Naruto smiled, "Sometimes you act so much like Yagura-sensei, it's really funny."

"Huh?" Kuroya blinked in shock, "I don't think that's funny," he said as Naruto began to laugh again, "Hey, really it's not funny, Naruto!"

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*_

This chapter is actually a flashback chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! So now everyone knows how Kuroya got his scar and while Yagura says it was his fault it wasn't really him who did the deed, he must just blame himself for letting it happen.

I wasn't sure if everyone would get it but Kuroya heard someone saying '-sama' which is an honorific used for someone who is for people in higher ranks so although Kuroya didn't hear the name attached to the '-sama' so he just assumed it was a random noble.

Fun fact: I actually made Kuroya's name the same way Yagura described. I wanted someone who had been Yagura's apprentice and named by him so 'Ya' had to be in there somewhere and I wanted an OC with black hair so 'Kuro' and from that I got Kuroya!

Well that's it for this chapter, please follow, favourite and leave a review!

See you in the next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

Hi! I'm still alive everyone don't worry and I haven't forgotten about this story. How long has it been? Well I think we can all agree that it has definitely been too long. Sorry!

Let's see if I remember the drill. Ahem. Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited and to Patriota1993, buterflypuss, Alley McNally, thor94, LuminousMoonRay, PredatorPuck, bureuk, Onepiecelover4ever and animecutylover for leaving reviews!

Again, sorry for the late update and thanks for being patient.

Without further ado, here's chapter 29 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

Naruto followed Yagura as he led them through the village.

"Sensei, where are we going?" Naruto asked, "You said we would work on training me to work with Kurama but we've been walking for a while now."

Yagura looked at Naruto and smiled, "Don't worry we're almost there."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Where's 'there'?"

"Here," Yagura said while stopping. They stood at the edge of a large clearing.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat, he had never seen this place before.

"Where are we?" he asked in a whisper.

"This is where most of the jinchuuriki in the mist village are trained and, well, created," Yagura replied

"Created?" Naruto repeated.

Yagura nodded, "Yep, in fact, this is where I became a jinchuuriki all those years ago," he paused, "And... where I received this," he pointed to the scar running down his face.

Naruto gasped, "Really? What happened?"

Yagura waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "It doesn't matter," he said and began walking into the clearing. "That was a long time ago."

Naruto quickly followed close behind, "No way, I want to know," he argued.

"Right now we need to focus on your training, not on me," Yagura countered and continued walking.

Naruto pouted, "That's not fair," he huffed causing Yagura to laugh.

"Don't sulk," Yagura said, patting Naruto's head.

Once they reached the middle of the clearing, Yagura sat down and folded his legs under him, Naruto copied him.

"Sensei," Naruto began, "I..." he trailed off, then his raised his head, determination clear in his eyes, "I want to know!"

Yagura was taken aback, "Know what?"

"What happened here, what happened to you," Naruto said, "Please?"

Yagura rubbed the back of his neck, "You won't be able to focus if I don't tell you, right?"

Naruto nodded vigorously.

"So I might as well tell you so that we can get onto the training, right?" Yagura continued.

Another nod from Naruto.

Yagura sighed, "Fine," he said, "I guess there's no point in wasting time."

Naruto sat up straight, signalling that he was ready.

"Well..." Yagura began.

* * *

The Sandaime Mizukage sat at the head of the council, worry clearly evident in his eyes.

"What should we do, Mizukage-sama?" One of the council members asked, "At this rate the Sanbi will be without a host."

The Mizukage laced his fingers together, his eyes narrowing, "I am aware of that," he said, "but all our attempts to transfer the bijuu into a new jinchuuriki have ended in failure."

"Those children were weak, that is why they could not survive."

The Mizukage looked at the speaking council member and nodded, "Indeed, but I do not wish for the death of anymore failed jinchuuriki's. So, does anyone have any suggestions?"

One of the council members stood, drawing the attention of everyone present.

"There is one child who I believe will be strong enough to endure the process and survive..."

The Mizukage nodded slowly, "And this child is?"

The council member visibly swallowed, "Your son, Mizukage-sama."

lll

Yagura sat at his desk trying not to yawn.

'I already know all of this,' he thought as he put his head on his desk.

"Yagura!" Came the voice of the teacher, causing Yagura to sit up straight.

"Yes, Kyoya-sensei?" he asked, "What's the problem?"

Kyoya frowned, "I'm looking at one," he said.

"Ouch," Yagura said, holding his hand over his heart, "That hurt me, sensei." He smiled as his classmates began to giggle.

Kyoya's frown deepened, "Quiet class!" he shouted. "Now, Yagura, if you know so much about the henge that you don't even need to listen to the lecture, how about you give us all a little demonstration?"

The class began to mumble amongst themselves causing the teacher to tell them to be quiet again.

Yagura shrugged, "I can do a henge," he said, standing and walking to the front of the class.

"Off you go," Kyoya said.

"Yeah okay," Yagura said.

Performing the appropriate hand signs, he promptly changed into the splitting image of Kyoya-sensei.

Kyoya gaped, "How did you-"

Yagura, now looking like Kyoya, smirked. Turning to the class, he began to speak, "Now class," he said in a voice identical to their teacher's, "I hope this shows you all-"

Suddenly, a ninja burst into the room, eyes locking onto the transformed Yagura, he began to speak, "Kyoya-san, is Yagura here?" he asked.

The transformed Yagura fought off the urge to begin laughing and instead said, "Can you see him here?"

The ninja began scanning the classroom but was interrupted when the real Kyoya pushed Yagura towards the door.

"Don't listen to this boy," Kyoya said, "he just transformed to look like me, this is actually Yagura."

Yagura dropped the henge and began laughing, "You should have seen your face, you actually thought I was Kyoya-sensei!"

The ninja blinked as Yagura no stood in front of him and then looked Kyoya who shrugged, "He's like this all the time."

The ninja nodded and grabbed Yagura's hand, "We need to go now," he said, pulling Yagura out of the room.

Yagura frowned, he didn't like to be pushed around, "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Your presence has been requested by the Mizukage," the ninja responded.

Yagura swallowed, "My father?" he said quietly.

Whenever his father 'requested his presence' it was never for a good thing.

"Do you know why?" Yagura asked.

The ninja paused, "I am not allowed to disclose that information to you."

Yagura sighed, "Of course not."

lll

Arriving at the council room, Yagura was pushed inside by his escort who quickly whispered, "They're waiting for you."

Once inside, Yagura swallowed as all eyes fall on him including his father's.

"Yagura," his father greeted.

"Fath- I mean, Mizukage-sama," Yagura returned the greeting and bowed deeply.

His father beckoned for him to walk forward, "We need you to fulfil a very important duty."

"Why do you need me?" Yagura asked, walking forward so that he stood beside his father.

The Mizukage gave him a quick glance before turning to the council, "Most of the council members believe that you and only you can do this."

Yagura nodded slowly as murmurs rose from the council, "I'll do it then."

His father stood and turned to him. Yagura saw emotions flickering in his eyes though he could not identify them.

"Summon Shiro," the Mizukage ordered, looking down at Yagura he said, "Follow me."

Yagura looked around in confusion as they approached an area which he had never been before.

The Mizukage pushed him forward until he stood in the middle of a large clearing which had indents in the landscape that definitely did not seem natural.

"What are we doing here?" Yagura asked looking at his father. However, his father was looking elsewhere.

"Where is Shiro!" he shouted angrily.

"He is coming now, Misukage-sama," one of the ninja's replied pointing to the edge of the clearing where a lone figure was walking.

The Mizukage clicked his tongue in frustration, "He could do a shunshin," he hissed.

Yagura observed the approaching figure and as he got closer he recognized him. It was the jinchuuriki for the Sanbi. Although he did not appear to be old, his hair was pure white and he walked with the slow grace that only came with experience.

"You summoned me, Mizukage," Shiro said as he finally reached Yagura and his father.

The Mizukage frowned, "You took too long Shiro," he said, narrowing his eyes.

Shiro shrugged, "I didn't feel like doing a shunshin so I walked."

This caused Yagura to gasp. Nobody acted this disrespectfully towards his father without getting punished; however, the Mizukage appeared unaffected.

Yagura's gasp brought Shiro's attention to him. Shiro stared at him with piercing blue eyes before he suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" the Mizukage asked.

Shiro wiped tears from his eyes, "Well it's not as funny as it is ironic, I mean, your own son? Really? Is that the extent that you're willing to go to just so you get a jinchuuriki?"

"You're dying," the Mizukage stated bluntly.

"I know that," Shiro said, "but he could die right now if you go through with this."

The Mizukage nodded, "I know," he said and began to walk away.

Yagura turned to face the retreating figure of his father, "Die? What does he mean by that? Mizuka-" he broke off before shouting, "Father!"

The Mizukage paused but did not turn around, "Shiro will explain everything," he said and continued to walk away.

Yagura turned to face Shiro, "What do you mean by die?" he whispered, "What's going to happened to me?"

Shiro frowned, "You're smarter and stronger than most Yagura, which is why you were chosen."

"Chosen?" Yagura repeated, "Chosen for what exactly?" he shouted.

"To be the next jinchuuriki for the Sanbi," Shiro said.

"Jinchuuriki?" Yagura repeated in shock, "Me?"

Shiro nodded, "That's what has been decided."

Yagura turned quickly, searching frantically for his father. This must be a mistake, it must be! However, the clearing was completely empty except for Yagura and Shiro with a few ninjas scattered around the edge and his father possibly somewhere there too.

Yagura turned slowly back to Shiro, "I thought they had already picked a new jinchuuriki ages ago," he mumbled.

"They died," Shiro said plainly, "They couldn't take it and died." He paused and then said, "I'm slowly dying too so the council is becoming frantic because they need someone to be the host and I guess you are their last chance."

Yagura sighed, "So I might die today and it's all because of a decision my own father made." He walked closer to Shiro, "What do I need to do?" he asked.

Shiro blinked, "You don't have to do anything just stand still, I can take it from there. This clearing is designed for this so we don't need to draw any seals or anything," he explained.

Yagura nodded, "I see."

"Are you ready?" Shiro asked.

Yagura paused and looked down, "If I died right now, would he even care?"

Shiro hesitated, "Your father?" he asked.

Drops began falling at Yagura's feet, "I tried so hard to make him proud of me but I really think he just doesn't care."

Shiro bit his lip but kept his voice steady, "Yagura, he's the Mizukage, he can't be-"

"I know!" Yagura shouted, "I know," he repeated more quietly, looking up at Shiro with tears in his eyes, "It's just, I don't think he has ever called me son, or praised me or anything like that." He took a deep breath to calm himself, "I thought that I just wasn't trying hard enough so I tried harder and harder until I became top of the class and what happens?" Yagura felt his lips quiver and his voice shook as he said, "He sends me out to be a jinchuuriki and possibly to my death!"

"Yagura..." Shiro whispered. 'This boy, he had gone through so much,' he thought sadly.

"But you know what?" Yagura said, "I'm done, I'm really done, if I die maybe he will cry or maybe he will feel regret so..." he cleared his throat and wiped any tears still rolling down his face, "I'm ready."

Shiro opened his mouth but no words came out. What words could he offer to comfort this boy?

"Well I guess we can begin," he said instead. "Brace yourself, this is going to hurt."

Yagura nodded and clenched his fists as Shiro began to do some hand signs.

Shiro stopped and pushed his hand onto Yagura's stomach and it began.

Yagura screamed out in agony as the pain began and slowly increased until it felt like his body was about to explode. His sight began to fade and he felt his knees touch the ground.

'How long has this been going on for?' he thought, 'It feels like an eternity.'

Suddenly, the pain disappeared and he felt is cheek touching the cold ground.

'I must've collapsed,' Yagura thought, 'I still can't see a thing.'

However, he could still hear and currently he heard the footsteps of people coming closer.

The footsteps ceased and all was quiet while darkness still covered his vision. 'Am I dying?' Yagura thought.

Voices began to speak around him, loud and clear making him think that maybe he will survive.

"Was it successful?" A man Yagura didn't recognise the voice of asked.

"Yes, the Sanbi is now in Yagura," was Shiro's reply although his voice sounded rough and strained now.

"Is he going to survive?"

Yagura held his breath for a moment as he heard his father's voice.

Shiro replied, "I don't know, we need to wait and see." A pause then, "One thing's for sure, he's not getting up for a while, that has really put immense strain on his body so he's most likely passed out now."

"But his eyes are open," came the unknown man's voice.

Yagura heard Shiro click his tongue then say, "I said it put immense strain on his body, it's possible that he passed out too quickly to react."

"Are you even sure he's alive?" came the unknown man's clipped reply.

Yagura felt a head press on his chest as Shiro's voice came again but closer now, "He's still breathing and his heart is beating although a little irregularly."

"Will the Sanbi take over?" The Mizukage asked.

The weight on his chest lifted and Shiro said, "He might."

"If he does we must eliminate him," the unknown man said causing Yagura to freeze. Would his father say anything?

"Yes we will," said Yagura's father, filling Yagura with dread.

'No,' Yagura thought, 'I am not going to be killed by these people.'

He tried to move his limbs but couldn't. He felt like there was something extremely heavy was weighing him down not allowing him to move.

'No,' Yagura thought, 'Move! You're my body so just move!'

"**Boy, what are you doing?"** A deep voice asked, causing Yagura to stop.

'I-I need to stand,' Yagura thought in reply.

"**Why?"** The voice asked.

'Because I need to!' Yagura thought angrily, giving all his will power to force his limbs to move but to avail.

"**You have just become a jinchuuriki do not be foolish,"** the voice growled.

'I don't care!' Yagura thought irately, 'I need to, I must! Otherwise he will think I'm weak, I need to show him that I'm strong.'

The voice did not reply so Yagura continued to try and stand. He could still hear the voices of his father, Shiro, and the unknown man speaking so he knew they were still close by.

"**Alright boy-"**

'I'm not a boy,' Yagura interrupted, 'I'm Yagura.'

"**...Yagura, huh? What a foolish boy, giving your name to a bijuu."**

'A bijuu?' Yagura repeated in confusion.

"**I will help you Yagura, because you seem... interesting."**

'What do you mean- woah!'

After struggling to stand, Yagura's legs suddenly pushed him upright and then stood seemingly on their own accord and his eyesight slowly cleared up showing him Shiro, his father and a council member standing in front of him, their face's full of shock and the council member's full of fear.

They were suddenly surrounded by ninja with their weapons raised.

"A-attack!" The council member shouted pointing to Yagura.

Yagura tried to speak but was cut off when a kunai cut the left side of his face down his eye causing him to scream out in pain as the blood began rushing down his face.

He fell onto his knees and grabbed his face as tears stung his eyes, but he refused to cry in front of these people.

"What is wrong with you? You've probably made him blind!" Shiro shouted and quickly rushed to kneel in front of Yagura. "Yagura is that you?" he asked, concern showing in his eyes.

Yagura's vision was now limited to one eye which he used to stare at Shiro, "Yes it's me, who else would it be?"

Shiro took in a shuttering breath and gave Yagura a tight hug, "You- you're amazing Yagura," he said then looked at Yagura's face in concern, "But you're hurt badly," he turned to the surrounding ninja, a scowl on his face, "Bring a medical ninja quickly," he yelled, "The Sanbi won't heal him properly yet and we need to save his eye!"

"Shiro-san?" Yagura asked quietly, "I'm still alive, right?"

Shiro looked at Yagura and nodded, a smile adorning his features, "Yes, you are."

Yagura looked around at the surrounding people as a medical ninja quickly ran forward and took Yagura's bloodied hand off his eye and began to inspect it.

Yagura spotted his father at the edge of the group of ninja but as soon as their eyes met, he began walking away.

Yagura blinked, where was he going?

He could feel the medical ninja began healing his wound giving him some relief from pain he was feeling but it was not helping with the pain he was feeling in his chest. His own father was leaving him, bleeding, in the middle of some clearing with ninja who were just about ready to kill him a minute ago.

Yagura felt tears roll down his cheeks. The worse part of this all was that he was certain that he saw the ninja who had thrown the kunai that might blind him.

Yagura swallowed. It was his father.

'He really doesn't care,' Yagura thought, wiping his tears and ignoring the medical ninja's reprimands for causing his eye to bleed even more.

Yagura looked up at his father's retreating figure with his one eye narrowed, 'Well if he doesn't care, why should I?'

* * *

Yagura looked up at Naruto who appeared very solemn now; his eyes narrowed, his mouth in a straight, thin, line.

"And that's about it," Yagura announced, breaking Naruto out of his trance.

Naruto's eyes widened, "What? That can't be it-"

"Well it is," Yagura interrupted, waving his hand dismissively, "I don't have anything else to say that is of any interest to you."

Naruto frowned and pouted his lips, "Stingy..." he muttered.

Yagura raised an eyebrow, "You have something to say, do you?"

Naruto looked away, "You didn't finish your story properly," he mumbled.

"Properly?" Yagura repeated, "How else am I supposed to finish it?"

Naruto quickly glanced back at Yagura, "Well if that's all that happened how did you become so nice?" he questioned, "If I didn't know you personally, I would think that you have turned out exactly like the previous Mizukage."

Yagura scratched his head, "Like my father, huh?" he said quietly. Then he grinned and stood up so that he was towering above Naruto, "Who's to say I'm not like him?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I did say that if I didn't know you I would think that," he retorted, "I know you're too nice to do anything like that."

Yagura grin dropped off his face and he stood there, staring at his apprentice for a moment before laughing. "You've gotten quite confident lately, haven't you?"

"What are you- ah stop it, stop it!" Naruto shouted as Yagura ruffled his hair roughly.

Yagura sat down still laughing and Naruto glared at him. Yagura stopped laughing and cleared his throat, "Well I guess I'm like this mostly because of Shiro. He taught me quite a lot before he passed away and I think my personality and ideals are also influenced by him."

Naruto hummed, "So he was like the person who saved me."

"How so?" Yagura asked.

"Well, if he hadn't changed you, maybe you wouldn't have saved me that night," Naruto explained, his eyes not meeting Yagura's.

Yagura sighed, "I don't know about that Naruto but there's no need to cry about it."

Naruto's eyes flicked to Yagura, tears rolling down his cheek, "Eh?" he reached a hand up and touched a falling tear, "That's weird," Naruto said quietly, "I don't even feel that sad."

Yagura stood up and reached out a hand to Naruto who took it and rose to his feet.

Smiling, Yagura wiped a tear from Naruto's face, "You shouldn't worry about what could have been, you should cherish what actually happened and what will happen from now on."

Naruto swatted away Yagura's hand before pausing. He looked up at Yagura and nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Yagura nodded as well before he began to walk away, "You better wipe your face before we enter the village again, don't want Kuroya knowing that you've been crying, he'll make fun of you."

"Ah, right!" Naruto quickly wiped his face and ran to Yagura's side, "I thought we were going to train."

Yagura rubbed his face, "I don't think either of us feel like training anymore, for some reason, I'm exhausted. By the way," Yagura dropped his hand on Naruto's head, "what's gotten into you lately, wanting to hear me talk rather than train, are you really Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head to get rid of Yagura's hand, "What about you, sensei," he countered, "You sounded wise back there, are you really Yagura?"

Yagura tilted his head, "I sounded wise did I?"

"As wise as you can sound, after all," Naruto began running forward, "You are Yagura-sensei!" he called out.

"Oi!" Yagura shouted, "What's that supposed to mean!"

All he got in reply was Naruto loud laughter.

* * *

_*Cue Ending Theme*_

Another flashback chapter what?! Yes, yes I had this idea for a long time and just had to write it (type it?). Yagura's character was never really explored in the anime or manga but I find him to be really interesting since he's a jinchuuriki and a kage and this is my take on his past. Hope you liked it!

Please follow, favourite and leave a review!

Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner and I'll see you then!


	30. Chapter 30

Hi! I am here yet again.

Here we go, thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and to Yagura's Sensei, bureuk, thor94, buterflypuss, Alley MeNally and Dragon of Yin and Yang for leaving reviews, I really appreciate it!

Okay, without further ado, here's the next chapter of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

Yagura sat at the head of the table at yet another council meeting, listening to the council members speak around him.

"Some of the academy students will be graduating soon," one of the council members addressed him suddenly.

Yagura nodded lethargically, "That's right."

Hijikata looked at Yagura, "What is happening with your new apprentice, Mizukage-sama? Naruto, right?"

This brought Karin's attention to Yagura, "Indeed, Naruto, what is happening with him?"

"I have heard that you and Kuroya have been training him," one of the council members added.

Yagura grinned, "That's right," he said proudly. "He is developing his skills well, I'm sure he will become a fine ninja!"

A cold silence filled the room after his words.

"Sir," Hijikata spoke up, "The council has already decided that Naruto can never be a ninja of this village."

Karin kept silent but nodded once showing that she agreed with Hijikata.

Murmurs of agreement rose throughout the council.

Yagura paused then continued calmly, "That is not for you to decide."

"And it is not for you to decide either," a council member spoke up.

"Even if it is you, Mizukage-sama, you cannot defy the will of the whole council," another council member warned, "He will not become a ninja."

Yagura looked at the council and stood. He glanced around the council once more, his eyes furious, "Naruto will become a ninja," he said, his voice deceivingly calm.

"We have already discussed that his loyalties-" a council member began but was cut off by Yagura.

"Naruto has already been here for a few years and not once has he shown any signs of being a traitor," Yagura countered.

The council was silent but Yagura could see that many of them were still not conviced.

"A traitor, huh?" an old council member said, drawing the attention of everyone to him, "I remember when many people did not trust young Kuroya when he first was brought to the village."

There were murmurs amoung the council members after that statement.

Yagura stood, "I have a proposition," he began, "If Naruto finishes the academy at the top of his class then he becomes a ninja, after all..." his gaze travelled across the council, "it would be a waste of potential if he did not become a ninja then."

The murmurs began again but quickly subsided when Yagura lifted his hand for silence.

"All in favour for this, raise your hands."

A few hands were raised immediately while more were raised more slowly.

Yagura's breath caught in his throat as he counted the hands, "More than half of the council have their hands raised, which means..." he took a deep breath and tried to stop himself from shouting out in triumph, "Naruto may become a ninja if he finishes at the top of his class."

He became silent for a moment but when nobody spoke, he continued, "I believe that ends this meeting."

The council stayed silent as Yagura left the room and slowly closed the door behind him.

As he began walking down the hall Yagura couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face.

'This is perfect,' he thought before performing a shunshin.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his apartment, "I'm home," he called out.

"Welcome home Naruto!"

Suddenly, Naruto was enveloped by two strong arms.

"Argh, c-can't breathe." He tried to push the person away but they were holding on too tightly, "Air!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Air rushed into Naruto's lungs as he took a deep breath. Turning, he pointed an accusing finger at his attacker, "What are you doing you crazy sensei?" he wheezed.

Yagura put a hand on Naruto's head, "Sorry, sorry, I'm just super happy today!"

Naruto swatted away Yagura's hand, "Ha! You don't sound very sorry and aren't you always happy?"

Yagura shook his finger, "Today I'm super happy," he repeated.

"Well I would prefer you be at your regular happy level, sensei," Naruto retorted, "I almost passed out."

"Aw, don't be like that Naruto, aren't you going to give me a hug? I haven't seen you since-"

"I saw you yesterday," Naruto interrupted and rolled his eyes, "You were talking to some elders so I didn't want to interrupt."

Yagura pouted, "Those elders were just lecturing me about how to run the village," he grumbled, "Like they always do."

Naruto smiled, "Maybe they have a point."

Yagura's pout turned into a frown, "Don't say that, you'll make me cry."

Naruto suddenly leaned forward and wrapped Yagura in a tight hug.

"I was just joking sensei," he said, his voiced muffled.

Yagura smiled and returned the hug.

After a moment, Yagura let go and kneeled so that he was eye level with his apprentice.

"I have some good news," he said excitedly.

"News?" Naruto repeated in confusion.

Yagura nodded like a little child, "I already told Kuroya but during a meeting today it was decided that if you finish top of your class that you'll be able to become a ninja!"

Naruto's face broke out in a wide smile, "Really?"

"Really."

Naruto felt his nose start to tingle and before he knew it, large tears were streaming down his face.

"Oh Naruto, there's no reason to cry, you should be happy!"

Yagura was suddenly wrapped in another hug with Naruto sobbing into his shoulder.

"I don't know why I'm crying, I'm really, really happy but- but..."

"It's okay Naruto," Yagura soothed quietly as Naruto's sobs continued.

Yagura saw the front door open and Kuroya stepped inside.

"I'm home!" Kuroya called out but stopped when saw the scene in front of him- Naruto crying quietly into Yagura's shoulder.

Yagura smiled, "Welcome home."

Kuroya's eyebrows ceased, "Do I want to know?"

"I just told him," Yagura explained.

Kuroya huffed, "You do know this isn't goung to be easy, right Naruto?"

Naruto sniffled before looking up to meet Kuroya's gaze, "I know but I think I can do it!"

"I think so too!" Yagura eagerly agreed.

"I don't doubt that you can do it, I'm just saying that it'll take a lot of work," Kuroya said as he walked inside.

Naruto smiled, "I can do this," he said, his voice determined.

* * *

_*Time Skip*_

Yagura watched as all the new graduates proudly received their hitai-ates, then his gaze landed on Naruto. If he had to pick out who was feeling the most excited out of the graduating students, it really wouldn't be hard. He could tell Naruto was trying to hide his excitement but he wasn't succeeding. Yagura smiled, his apprentice has come a long way from that little boy he found at Konoha.

Yagura began to walk away from the group of students who were now excitedly speaking to each other but after walking some distance he froze. Suddenly, his gripped his head as a great pain enveloped him.

'What-' he gritted his teeth as the pain increased, 'What is this?' he thought, his grip tightening on his head.

He could have sworn that he heard Isobu growling but all the sounds and surroundings around him were becoming muffled and distorted.

Suddenly, as quick as the pain had come, it disappeared. Closing his eyes, Yagura took a deep breath and released his head. Feeling a tug on his clothes, Yagura slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto gripping his shirt.

"Ah, Naruto," Yagura began, "Congratulations."

Naruto's smiled and let go of Yagura's shirt, "What are you doing, sensei? You really scared me, you know?"

Yagura swallowed, Naruto hadn't seen what had just happened, right?

Instead of asking, Yagura smiled, "How so?"

"Well, one minute you're at the graduation and the next minute I find you here," Naruto shook his head, "You had your eyes closed so I thought something was wrong."

Yagura shrugged, "Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine."

Naruto grinned, "I guess you must've fallen asleep because of that long boring speech you make, I know I almost did."

Yagura hit Naruto on the head, "It took me a long time to prepare that speech and it was not boring."

Rubbing his head, Naruto continued to smile, "Well I guess you wasted your time," he snickered.

"Why you..." Yagura began but then paused, "I guess it doesn't matter now, what matters is that you're a ninja now."

Naruto immediately became serious, "Yes, um, I would like to say, thank you very much Yagura-sensei," he bowed, "I wouldn't have been able to become a ninja without your help, and of course Kuroya's too."

Yagura patted Naruto's head making him straighten up, "I knew you could do it," he said.

Naruto nodded, and they stood in silence as the other graduating students walked past them.

Breaking the silence, Yagura said, "I guess you could say this is like the start of your new life, huh?" Yagura smiled proudly, "Good work."

Naruto smiled back and his grip on the hitai-ate in his hands tightened, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Now Naruto knew that this was where he belonged.

This was the start of his new life.

Naruto's new life.

* * *

_*Cue the Ending Theme for the last time*_

That name drop though, right at the very end. I apologise if this seems rushed, I actually had a lot more planned out for this story but I just lost motivation, and so, this is the ending. I'm not going to mark this story as complete yet because there are a few scenes I wrote that never made it into the story but I still think I could post them cause they're pretty cool if I do say so myself.

Nevertheless, this was not the ending I originally envisioned when I first started this story, in fact, this was meant to be just the beginning of a whole different story. That story was meant to focus on Naruto's life after something _really_ bad *cough* Obito *cough* happens to Yagura and Naruto is forced to leave Kirigakure. Actually that little ending bit with Yagura having a headache was because of Obito and it was just going to get worse from there.

But this is what I have done and I'm going to leave it at this. Again, there will be some updates in the future with some extra scenes from before and after this ending.

Well, it has been fun! Thank you so much for sticking with me I really appreciate everyone who has read this story of mine.

See you!


	31. Extra Chapter

Hi! Here's an extra scene that was meant to be in the story but didn't make the cut. I hope you enjoy a short scene of Naruto and Kuroya in the Zabuza arc.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Zabuza smirked, "Is it just me or has the atmosphere become really cold."

"Nah, that's just your attitude," a voice called.

Zabuza and Kakashi both looked to the edge of the bridge to see a young boy walking towards them with an older teen following quite a way back

Kakashi swallowed, what was that child doing? He appeared to be around the same age as Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata so he was most likely a genin, that is if he was a ninja at all. Looking at the boy, Kakashi couldn't see a hitai-ate but his head was covered so it might be there.

Zabuza frowned, "Who are you, kid?"

The boy's visible mouth curved up in a smile, "Well you don't need to know that, all you need to know is that I am under orders from the Mizukage to bring you back to Kirigakure and if you show resistance, to kill you."

Zabuza blinked and then began laughing. Turning to Kakashi, he pointed a finger to the boy, "Do you hear that copy-cat Kakashi? He's here to kill me, just like you." Turning back to Naruto he continued, "But sending a little boy isn't gonna do it Yagura!" he shouted.

Naruto paused and looked back at Kuroya who shrugged.

Looking back at Zabuza he said, "I take it from your answer that you refuse to come back to Kirigakure. In that case," He dropped into a stance, "I will be forced to take you out."

"Zabuza!" shouted Haku.

"Don't worry," Zabuza said, "I can take out a runt like him."

Kakashi looked at Zabuza, he was distracted, this was the perfect time to attack

Running with his Kunai extended, Kakashi was about to attack but Haku jumped in the way.

"I won't let you hurt Zabuza!" Haku shouted.

Zabuza spared him a glance, now completely facing the mysterious boy, "Keep him busy Haku!" he yelled, "I'll be done with this kid soon enough."

Looking up at the boy Zabuza grinned, "That's some killing intent you got there."

Naruto laughed, "This? This isn't anything." Remembering his training sessions with Yagura, Naruto released the Kyuubi's presence and the effect was immediate.

Zabuza's eyes widened while Kakashi and Haku stumbled and looked at Naruto in shock.

Naruto heard the sound of people collapsing and looked past the three in front of him to see Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata from his academy class in Konoha on the ground. Although Sasuke appeared to be conscious on his knees, Sakura and Hinata were clearly on the verge of passing out.

Smiling to himself, Naruto spread out his arms wide, "Now this," he declared, "this is a killing intent."

* * *

The End!

This scene was supposed to happen because Naruto had to prove his loyalty to Kirigakure by finding a rouge ninja (in this case it's Zabuza) and either finishing him off or bringing back to the village. Yagura would obviously be opposed to this but the council would let Kuroya go with Naruto so that he could observe him and help him if he's in serious danger. So this scene would happen, Naruto would prove his loyalty and become a ninja (the last chapter).

This didn't make it because I was really lacking inspiration and that's also why this scene is so short.

Okay, one more chapter is coming up! It's a prologue to a second part of this story.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
